Elfen Lied: Love and War
by MaddMatt90
Summary: In the second season, Love and War; Nyu has left kaede house and claimed that it is for their safety, but little do they know that the Director of the Diclonius research program has plans that could mean the end of the world. Where has Lucy gone and how will everyone survive the war that is slowly approaching?
1. Erinnerung

The other project I am working on, The Lost Soul Arc, is sadly coming to the close, so I need another project to start. So Elfen Lied is one of my favorite anime's and I am very sad that the way the anime ended. The major cliff hanger it left us made me believe there would be a second season, but looking at when the anime came out and hearing that it did not do to well in Japan made me conclude that it will not happen. I decided it would be best to make one myself following the final events that took place. For those who have read the manga, or not, I point out that I will be incorporating much of what was left off in the anime. So here is chapter 1(episode 1) of season 2!

Ch 1 Erinnerung (Remembrance)

"Kouta, tonight is the last night for the festival, you still going to go?" Yuka asked quietly as she slid open the front door and walked outside into the sunlight. It was noon and Kouta sat out on a lawn chair that sat on the patio. As he opened his eyes, he saw maple leaves falling from the trees and watched them blow away in the wind. The cicadas chirped loudly.

_That's right; _he thought to him self as he looked over at Yuka's worried expression. _I made a promise that I would meet her there. Nyu… has it really been four months since you left us?_ Without saying a word he tried his best to cheer Yuka up by smiling, even if it was only a front, it only mattered to him that she was not worried. The pain he felt inside was nearly unbearable, and every thing that reminded him of Nyu nearly pushed him over the edge of breaking down.

Four months ago, Nyu, whom they still refer to as even though they know her real name to be Lucy, met up with Kouta for the final time. Those horrible memories he had repressed for so long came out and he finally remembered what actually happened to his little sister and his father; they were murdered by Lucy. Even though he knew the truth, he still found himself loving her. The hatred was gone, but he could never forgive her. With that, Kouta still held on to their kiss; every day he wishes he could rewind to that moment so he could again feel and taste her lips as they pressed against his.

"Kouta?" Yuka softly asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes?" Kouta could see the pain in her eyes, but he did not know what to do; his feelings have continually been torn between Yuka and Nyu.

"Do you really think that was Nyu that day?" That day. Kouta replayed that day as well constantly. He was sure of who it was. A few days after their last meeting, Kouta, Yuka Mayu and Nana were startled when their dog Wanta began barking at the front gate to their house. The way Wanta was acting they figured it was someone they knew; Kouta was excited cause he had an idea who it was. The moment he slide the gate open to greet who he thought was Nyu, no one was there. He stepped out into the walk way and looked down the path. He only got a glimpse of someone with long red hair turning the corner. 'Nyu,' he found himself whispering as he went to pursue the long shadow the setting sun created of the person. When he reached the street he saw no one. His heart sank and he felt himself about to collapse to his knees.

"Kouta," Mayu called after him, "Come take a look at this." He jumped to his feet and ran back to the others gathered around something that was by the gate. When he reached them they were passing around a jar addressed for Kouta. On seeing him behind them, Yuka handed it to him saying it was his. He pulled the cork off the jar and turned it upside down to empty its contents; which included a small note and a small green gem. He gasped for this was the gem he had given to Nyu when they were playing by the river when they were kids.

"What does this mean, Kouta?" Nana asked as she looked over his shoulder at the letter which he had not opened yet. He was still to fixated on the small cold stone that rested in his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the letter," Slipping the stone into his pocket and proceeded to open it. He red it aloud for them to hear it:

_To Kouta,_

_I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart for the pain I have because you, I know that I can never undo what I had done. If you never forgive me I am fine with that, I am just glad I could spend some time with you before I left. I tried to permanently become the one you call Nyu or have myself killed, but I failed and she may be lost forever, but I still hold her memories which I cherish with every passing moment. Kouta, I love you, and hopefully one day we can be together at last, but until than I think it is best that I stay away from everyone. Also, apologize to Nana for me; I am sorry for hurting her so much. _

_Yours Always, Lucy _

_ P.s. If you wish too, I will be where we first met on the last day of the festival._

No one spoke, the only sound they heard was wind and the far off droning of the ocean waves. Kouta dropped his head and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He did not even notice the pedals from the blooming maple tree land on the letter that he clenched tightly in his hands.

The months came and went, their lives slowly started to go back to normal. Though they still felt the house was empty without Nyu, just no one would talk about it, especially in front of Kouta. No one knew how to bring it up with him; he wouldn't tell them his and Lucy's past so they eventually let it go. Yuka figured there was someone he was meeting up with when he came to visit that summer when they were kids, and after a few weeks she asked him about it. At first he was reluctant to explain, he finally gave into his own feelings and told her everything. She realized that some day Kouta will have to make a decision between her and Nyu, and that no matter who he did; she just wanted him to be happy, even if that meant watching him with another girl.

Four months later as Kouta was recalling everything up to the present, he could not help but wonder where Lucy was now. Was she watching him now? Or had she ran away to a distant land? Either way, he wished she would just come back to the house so they could become a family again. Looking up at Yuka, he noticed that she had begun to blush.

"Kouta, can I ask you something?" She asked

"Yeah anything, Yuka," He asked, expecting to have her ask how he was doing.

"Would you want to go to the festival with me, than at night you can go find her," Kouta barely heard her spoke but was surprised by the question.

"Of course," He smiled at her. He needed the break to clear his head, "That would be fun!"

"Just let me tell Nana so she can wait up with Mayu when she gets home." She turned around to walk back into the house.

"Oh so it will be just you and I?" He originally thought she meant for everyone to go.

"Yeah, is that ok with you?" She could not help but shoot Kouta a look of disappointment.

"That is fine with me!" he chuckled with reassurance and she nodded as she walked into the house, _Well, Yuka and I haven't spent much time alone in a long time, and to be honest, this would make it up to her for all those years I was gone. _He lay back in the chair and waited for Yuka to come back out. A few hours later she did followed by Nana who waved them off.

Kouta and Yuka set off walking the streets towards the park where the festival was at. As they walked they reminisced on how much fun they had at the festival as kids. Though they were young, Yuka could not help but remember how she felt about Kouta; it was love at first sight, and she knew she wanted him to notice her and only her. She realized the day when he left that he was just a boy and girls were not yet on his mind. Even to this day she feels the same about Kouta as she did as a child, though she still was not sure how he felt about her. The kiss they shared that day when they were out looking for Nyu still played in her mind. Though to Kouta that same kiss brought on confusion; he felt the same about Yuka as he does Lucy.

Upon arriving at the festival grounds, the aroma of many freshly baked cuisines hung heavy in the air. With the different types of food, Kouta and Yuka decided that they would go to as many stalls as possible to try the different foods; which ranged from simple deserts to nearly full grilled entrees. Eventually after going to three different food stalls they called it quits and decided to just wander and look at the different exhibits.

Yuka nearly pulled Kouta off his feet when she called out about a stall that was there when they were kids. She was giggling the entire way to the stand. When they got there she pointed at the plaster sheets that had some animal shapes punched into them.

"I have been meaning to show you this for a long time!" She said smugly, "you remember how last time you and I were the plate always cracked right?"

"I remember but–"Yuka cut him off as she sat down on the bench and got to work on removing the cutout of a chick from the plate. Within moments she had it free and was presenting it to Kouta.

"See! Not a single crack!" She was overly excited about finally showing Kouta that she can do this. When they were here as kids, he would flawlessly remove even the hardest of shape from the sheet while she could not. Even though she felt disheartened after each failed attempt, Kouta would always encourage her to keep trying. After teasing her that is.

"Congratulations!" He said with a big smile. He felt bad for the way he treated her than but could not get it in him to apologize.

"Here," Yuka held out her hands, motioning for Kouta to take the chick cutout, "I want you to have it."

"Uh, well, thank you Yuka." He took the shape in his hand and felt the rough surface of the plaster. She was happy and that is all that counts. Next was his turn to remove the outline of a cat; though he may have been able to master it when he was a child, but after so many years, he could not do it.

"It's ok Kouta, I am sure you will get it eventually," She hugged him from behind. Not wanting to let go, she held the hug for as long as she could. Kouta leaned into her embrace, enjoying every moment of it. After a few moments the man who ran the stand cleared his throat loudly, causing them to nearly fly apart.

Later on after the sun set, Kouta said good-bye to Yuka and proceeded to walk through the woods towards an old stone building. Nearly there he noticed that the moon was not out and presumed that it had gotten cloudy. _Please be there, _he thought to himself ducking underneath a low branch. He repeated that in his head so many times he barely noticed that he started saying aloud. He finally reached the clearing that was next to the massive stone walls. He turned to stand in front of a small grave stone that Lucy had made those many years ago in remembrance of her lost friend

"Please, where are you?" He looked around and to his dismay, no one was there. He fell to his knees as he felt a large knot in his chest form. A flash of lightning shot across the sky and was closely followed by the clap of thunder. Exposed, he felt a few rain drops fall on his back. Soon the sky opened up and the rain began to fall hard. He sat up to pay his respects to Lucy's friend and after a couple of hours, decided that maybe she was not coming.

After he stood up, he suddenly heard sloshing and splashes, turning in the direction from which they came, he was overwhelmed with joy and nearly fell over trying to run towards the women who was running at him. Her long red hair was flowing behind her and her eyes shone brightly in the light from a nearby floodlight.

"Lucy!" Kouta shouted and he opened his arms waiting for her to jump into his embrace. They collided and he fell backwards into the mud.

"Kouta," she said softly as she blushed after she received a kiss from him.

"I thought you would never show up Lucy," He said holding her tightly. She raised herself off him slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"You called me Lucy?" she was stunned, she expected him to call her by the name of the other.

"Lucy, Nyu, does not matter what your name is," Kouta said gently placing his hand on the side of her face," as long as you are with me it does not matter." She leaned in kissed him. _Just please, never leave me again _he thought as their lips remained locked.

Ok, there was chapter 1 of season 2! Let me know what you think, expect to happen, of just any thoughts you have on this!


	2. Zusammenkunft

If I used the wrong English-German translation, let me know. I used the one that sounded the best to me. Yet, here is chapter 2, so enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

Ch 2 Zusammenkunft (Reunion)

Even though the rain had stopped, the night sky was hidden behind the dark heavy clouds. Soaking wet, both Kouta and Lucy lay there, not wanting to break each others embrace. Their body heat kept them both warm as they gazed into the others eyes. Her long red hair fell down her face and surrounded his. She was still wearing the clothes she wore the day she left those months ago, though slightly tattered and now soaked through, she still seemed the same to him.

"Lucy…" Kouta said softly. On saying that, she winced as if he had said something horribly wrong to her. She dropped her gaze and looked away, "What's wrong?" He reached over and gently turned her head towards his.

"That name…" She still kept from making eye contact," That name had only brought you pain and everyone else misery."

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant, but he couldn't grasp why she was denouncing her own name.

"To me, that name is the name of death," She finally made eye contact; but the sorrow within them made Kouta feel horrible for using that name, "I hate it." OT try to make her feel better he formed the words Nyu but before he could say them she planted a passionate kiss.

"I hate the name Lucy, and Nyu reminds me of a child," She sat up next to him. "When we were kids, I don't think I ever told you what my real name was, didn't I?" She looked up into the sky to see the clouds clearing to reveal a crescent moon. Kouta shook his head but either way she was going to tell him.

"To you Kouta," She placed her hand on his as he sat up next to her," my name is Kaede."

"Kaede?" He whispered. Tying out the name for himself for the first time. He actually quiet liked it;

"Yes, that is the name my mother gave me but was taken away from me when I was captured by the Diclonius Research Institute." When Kouta had not said anything for a few moments Kaede looked over at him. When she did he smiled at her.

"Than from this moment on, I will always call you Kaede." His words caused her to blush.

"Thank you Kouta," she rested her head on his shoulder and scooted in closer.

They sat like this for a nearly an hour. _Why does she have to leave?_ Kouta thought to him self as he continually felt her warm body against his. _I don't care about anything else, I just want her to be with me for ever_, as the thought crossed his mind, he rested he tilted his head to rest on top of hers, and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him. Suddenly remembering something, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What is that?" Kaede asked as she saw the little wooden box in Kouta's out reached hand.

"It is for you," She took it and slowly examined it in her hand, "Open the lid." When she did she gasped; the little box immediately started playing a soft simple tune. She instantly recognized the song and she let the tears she was holding back for so long roll down her cheeks.

"It's the song from your music box," Kaede acknowledged the song _Ilium_ which she had first heard from Kouta's music box nearly nine years ago. This song, as well as her time spent with Kouta was the only things that kept Kaede going those long horrible years.

"Yes, yes it is," Kouta said with a content smile, "I was able to find another one for you to have. So when ever you feel like you're about to lose control or lonely, you have that with you."

"Thank you Kouta!" She said throwing herself into his arms which caused them to drop once again into the mud. This time they laid there, huddled together, not from the cold, but because they were with each other again, even if it was still for only a short time.

"I noticed that your horns are gone," he eventually said.

"Yes, I lost them after I left you the last time." She was referring to her running off after she said her good-bye to him, even if she knew that it was not permanent. She explained how when she attacked the soldiers that were searching for her, the cornered and surrounded her. She had a change of heart at the last second and suffered minor wounds along with losing her last horn.

"Makes you look human," Kouta joked with her. She was a little shocked with the comment but she smiled and nodded. _He is right about that though, maybe I will have a better chance than, _Kaede thought to herself.

"Well so it does." They lost track of how long they were their, but either way, it did not matter to them; they wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Holding on to Kaede is all what Kouta could do to delay the inevitable of her leaving again.

"Please stay Kaede," Kouta finally broke the silence, "I want you to stay, I…"

"As much as I want to, I can't," She began to shiver, either from exposure or from the deep sadness that over came her, "it would not be safe if I did." _I am being hunted, _she thought as she looked up at Kouta, _if I stay they will be sure to kill everyone to get to me, I can't have that. I can't have anything happen to you Kouta, you mean too much to me._

"How long will you be away for?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I will be gone for a long time." She sadly admitted to him.

"Than how about we make a promise than," He whispered trying to hold back the tears, "no matter what we meet up here in this exact spot and time every year, ok?" Kaede turned and wrapped her arms around her neck and they fell backwards into the soft moist earth.

"No matter what I will be here waiting for you," She said happily, though in the back of her mind she doubted she would be alive much longer, "even if somehow we meet up between than, I will still be here."

"And I will be waiting for this day until than." The mixture of sorrow and happiness played on both their faces, but Kouta tried especially hard to now show how sad he was.

He rolled over so she was lying on the ground. She was surprised and let out a quiet squeal as he began to kiss her neck. Normally he would stop there, but he had a feeling deep down that this was the last time the two of them would see each other alone, possibly if at all.

"I-I love you Kaede." He said softly, lowering his body over hers. A flood of passion overtook Kaede's body as their simple kissing turned more intimate. She did not care that the ground they lay upon was cold, or even muddy; she cared deeply for this Kouta and would do anything with him, even if it was to give into lust. She pulled up her clothes above her waist as Kouta slowly began to drop his jeans.

"I love you too Kouta." She moaned softly in his ear. Kaede was lost in the moment; lost in how gentle this man was to her with every movement, lost in how passionate Kouta was. He kissed her neck as she continued to quietly moan in his ear.

Back at the Inn, Yuka began to worry that Kouta was not back yet. They parted ways nearly three hours ago but yet still no sign of him.

"I wonder if Nyu actually showed up," Yuka thought aloud looking at the moon that hung high in the night sky. Than the thought of him being alone, cold and possibly sick rang through her mind and she began to worry even more. _I am a horrible person, why am I actually hoping that Nyu didn't show? Would be better for me, but he would be crushed._ Her emotions began to tear at her. On one hand she wants Kouta to be happy with who ever he chooses, but on the other, she dislikes that there is a possibility that Nyu would take him away from her. All her emotions and thoughts were suddenly overwhelmed with jealousy.

"I am going out for a walk," Yuka called out to Nana and Mayu as she put on her jacket and shoes. Yuka decided to go look for him, wither or not he was with Nyu. She did not care; she just wanted Kouta all to her self. Maple flower pedals covered the pathway from the gate down to the street. She barely noticed the large puddles as she went. Her head was too filled with jealous thoughts and growing dislike of Nyu. Even though she was still her friend, she did not like how Kouta still hung on her so much, even after she has been gone for so long. She helped Kouta through it and even though he appreciates what she did for him, she gets the feeling that he is lying to her about something.

She made it to the street and as she did she stopped to look around for which direction to travel. Something caught her eye and she jumped back in fear.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She shouted at the man who stood before her. He was much taller than she was, and his size made her seem much smaller than she was. Seeming to be in his mid thirties, the military style haircut did not help with his menacing demeanor.

"Could not help but over hear you," He said, keeping his hands in the jacket of his brown coat, "the name is Bando, and I think I have an opportunity that you would not want to miss out on."

"Oh, and what is that?" She said, taking a defensive stance against Bando, unaware of who he really was.

"It involves your little friend Lucy," He smirked at her which would send chills down the spine of any hardened person.

Kouta silently walked down the streets heading for home. He thought about taking a cab but he needed time to himself to reflect on what happened with Kaede. The light traffic passed by as he slowly walked in and out of the street lights that dotted the main roads. He did not even bother avoiding any puddles as he went, sloshing through every one of them.

'Kaede, you better be safe and make it back here, ok?' he remembered himself saying as she stood up and straightened her clothes which had been pushed up from their intimate moment. She smiled at him and nodded. She leaned over and gave him one last kiss.

'I promise, Kouta, I will be waiting,' she had said, tears streamed down both of their faces, ' just remember that I love you.' He replayed every moment that he spent with Kaede that night; from when she jumped into his arms, to their passionate love making, down to their final moments before he watched her disappear into the woods, leaving him there alone.

_If you are not there, I will find you, I guarantee that I will. _Not even that thought could help ease the pain he felt in his chest; the deep sorrow and longing he had to once again have Kaede in his arms.

Eventually he made it back to the Inn. Gently sliding the door open, he tried to not make a sound. Upon entering the house, he removed his shoes and began to tip toe up to his room, but noticed that the kitchen light was still on. Investigating why it was, he peaked around the corner to see Yuka asleep sitting on the chair. _Was she waiting up for me this entire time?_ He thought as he walked over to the table. He was thought it would be best if he picked her up to carry her to her room, but as he got closer to the table, she moved some.

"Ko-Kouta?" Yuka said quietly as sat up opening her eyes. He noticed that she had fallen asleep laying over a CD. Kouta saw that the label on the CD and Yuka realized it was out and quickly hid it. The label on the CD read _Lucy and Kouta_ and the date on it was the same when she disappeared for the first time. _What could be on that CD? _Kouta asked himself, _and why does it seem that Yuka was crying?_


	3. Eifersucht

Ch 3 Eifersucht (Jealousy)

Kouta woke up the next morning with the events with Kaede still fresh on his mind. He longed for her touch again, but knew that it would be a long time till he gets another chance; if even that. He slid the door open from his room and walked down into the kitchen. Yuka really had waited up all night for him, _there was no need for her to do that,_ he thought to himself as he saw her and Mayu eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kouta!" Mayu called out, waving him over to sit and eat. Yuka did not even bother to look over, she was staring into the contents of her coffee cup that she held in her hands.

"Are you ready for class this morning Mayu?" Kouta asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, only a few more weeks than I'm off for vacation!" Mayu said cheerfully. Kouta forgot that the festival signaled that classes of all grades were coming to an end for summer vacation. He and Yuka had big finals to study for but he decided that can be held off for a while longer.

"Yeah, got that right!" Kouta said laughing, putting his hand behind his head. He stopped suddenly and noticed the expression on Yuka's face; besides looking tired, she looked hurt and angry. She seemed lost in deep thought.

"Umm, is everything ok Yuka," Kouta said softly, putting his hand on her arm, "why don't you go back to sleep, I will take care of things in here." His touch brought her back to reality. She space out and did not even realize Kouta had entered the room.

"Oh, yeah everything is ok, I am just tired so I probably will take you up on that offer and go back to bed for a while," as she said that, she set her cup down, stood up and stormed out of the room. Both Kouta and Mayu were confused on what just happened, but for some reason he got the hint it had to do with that CD. _Where did you get that, Yuka, and what is on it?_

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuka," Mayu thought aloud.

"Its ok, you go ahead and get to school," Kouta said, placing his hand on her head, "have fun ok?"

"I will!" She smiled up at Kouta. Ever since he and Yuka had taken her in, she has been so very happy and, for the first time in her life, felt loved by someone. Even if the times are though on everyone. Mayu stood called out good-bye to Yuka and Nana and ran off to class.

Kouta walked upstairs to Yuka's room. He stopped just shy of knocking when he heard her crying. _Why is she crying? _He thought to himself; he could not figure out why. _Does it have to do with what's on the CD?_

"Yuka?" He quietly asked. He heard her stop sobbing and some shuffling about the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. The screen door slide open partially to reveal Yuka's sorrow stricken face.

"I'm fine Kouta," She said bitterly. He did not know how to perceive that. _Is she really ok? Or is she just saying that,_ Kouta thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes.

"Uh, are you sure? 'Cause I heard you crying," Yuka than moved to slam the door shut in his face but he caught it and held it open, "Yuka, tell me what is wrong." Kouta said with a slight forceful edge.

"Fine," Yuka puffed allowing Kouta to slid the door open so he could enter, "I have a question for you than."

"Um, sure ask me anything," Kouta said cautiously.

"It's about yesterday," Yuka began, facing the open window and keeping her back to Kouta, "What did you and Nyu do after she showed up?" Kouta knew immediately he had to leave out certain details because it would devastate her. He was stuck in a predicament; either tell Yuka everything and hurt her, or leave off a few things and feel bad for lying.

"Well… We talked about her leaving," Kouta spoke slowly and quietly thinking of the next words to say, "I tried to convince her to come back with me and live with us, but she refused saying it would be un-safe if she did."

"Is that all?" Yuka said harshly. Kouta nodded quickly, and a shot of relief streaked across her face.

"You were gone for so long I got worried that something happened to you." Yuka said with a smile, but there was still something deep inside her that question Kouta; maybe he had done something more intimate with Nyu than just talking. She thought she might be over reacting and her jealousy was overpowering logic, but still, she worried that might be the case.

"I'm sorry bout that Yuka," Kouta said taking a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, "If I would of known you were so worried I would have called to let you know I was ok."

"That's it?" Her tone became very harsh and she pushed Kouta off, "You would of just called, and not of came home? What in the hell kind of bull shit would that be?" her voice rose to a shout as she spoke, Kouta did not know what to do so he stood there trying to see why she got so angry.

"Well, I was with a friend and I don't know when I will see her next," Kouta spoke desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

"So seeing OUR friend is more important to you than how I am feeling?" Yuka shouted.

"Hey, you were the one who encouraged me to go alone, if you did not like that you should have came along than like I first planned!" Kouta's words hit home, she forgot that she did that. Suddenly feeling terrible for shouting at him, Yuka pushed Kouta aside and ran out of the room and down the stairs. As she reached the door she nearly knocked Nana over who had just came back from grocery shopping.

"Yuka, wait!" Kouta called as he reached the front door and saw her disappear down the path. He saw Nana on the ground and helped her to her feet.

"What was that all about?" Nana asked rubbing her back.

"She has been acting weird all day," Kouta whispered looking out where Yuka had just been.

"Huh," Nana began but something caught her attention; an unusual feeling was being eradiated from Kouta and she knew exactly what it was, "Kouta, you didn't do it did you?" Her words went unheard, before she could say anything else Kouta said he was going to go look for Yuka and ran off, leaving Nana there shuddering.

"I can feel her presence all over you Kouta," Nana thought aloud, "you dumbass, you better have not had sex with Lucy."

Kouta ran down the street even though he lost sight of Yuka long before. He needed to find her and figure out what is really wrong; there was more to it than what she was saying. He passed many store fronts and alleys, looking into each of them as he ran. He was running for a good half hour when he swore he spotted Yuka running down a very dark and eerie alley way.

"Yuka!" He shouted as he doubled back and proceeded to run through the darkness. Stopping to catch his breath he heard something move behind him and when he turned around to check it out, he turned to be face to face with a barrel of a pistol.

"What the hell?" He shouted as he jumped back. He jumped backwards and tripped over a trash can. He followed the barrel of the pistol with his eyes until he reached the person behind it; he instantly recognized the man from when Nyu ran away the first time and he attacked him.

"We meet again," The man said, jabbing the barrel harder into his skull, "stand up, let's go for a walk." He grabbed Kouta by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. He heard another pair of feet walking his way and when he turned to shout for help, he was horrified to see Yuka. She kept her head down to prevent looking at Kouta. She felt horrible betraying him like this

"What do you want from us?" Kouta asked angrily, "Lucy isn't here anymore!"

"Well, you and your friend here are going to help me find her," he ordered, "my name is Bando."

"I'm going to what?" Kouta asked shocked at what Bando just said.

"That's right, since she is no longer here," Bando nearly threw Kouta down the stairs, "I think it be best to use you as bait for her."

"And if I refuse?" Kouta said angrily. He knew what the answer was when Bando pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

"Wait you said you weren't going to hurt Kouta if we helped you!" Yuka shouted taking a step forward to intervene.

"Bitch, I lied," Bando said shrugging his shoulders and giving her a devilish smirk. Yuka reached for the pistol to try and pull it from his hands but with one swipe of his free hand, she was sent flying backwards, "Don't try anything stupid or I will shot you both."

"Fine, I will help, just don't hurt Yuka." Kouta said desperately. She looked over at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"I knew you would see things my way," Bando chuckled, "Now show me where you and Lucy were last night when you meet up with her." Bando directed the two of them into his car and speed off. When they arrived at where the festival was held just the day before, Kouta led them through the woods to where he and Kaede spent their final moments before she left him again. Upon reaching the spot, Kouta knelt by the little grave stone that Kaede made for a long lost friend and paid his respects.

"What the hell was that for?" Bando said harshly, standing over Kouta. He was so lost in the memories from the night before; Kouta forgot he had a gun to the back of his head as he stood up and walked around the clearing. He remembered how flustered he was while Kaede moaned in his ear; the feel of her bare skin and breasts against his.

"Ok, now what direction did she go from here," Bando said impatiently. This snapped Kouta back into reality but he honestly had no idea. Bando gritted his teeth with frustration as Kouta stood silently. He rubbed his fingers around the smooth stone that he carried in his pocket.

"Fuck this," Bando shouted, kicking Kouta in the back of the legs causing him to fall to his knees," I'll give you five seconds to tell me which direction she went or I will pull the trigger." Yuka called out in fear but was silenced by Bando as he grabbed her hair and flung into the soft earth.

"Stop it!" Kouta yelled. His words were cut short with Bando smacking him hard in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. Kouta fell forward unresponsive and unconscious.

"Well damn," Bando said, resetting the hammer on the pistol and placing it back into its holster, "hit him a little bit to hard."

"Enough!" A voice called out from within the trees. Bando was not fast enough to redraw his pistol, something grabbed him from behind and he felt himself flung hard against a tree which split and fell.

"Nana," Yuka said looking up at the figure that helped her up off the ground, "why are you here?"

"I came looking for you and Kouta but when I saw you two fly by in a care with Bando, I knew something was wrong." Nana said taking a step over to Kouta. A shot rang out through the trees but it hit harmlessly in the dirt next to Nana.

"Next shot will be into your head, Nana." Bando said limping out from behind the trees. His prosthetic leg was bent awkwardly as well as his arm.

"Go away Bando, you are always more trouble than you worth."

"Bitch, than let's settle this right here, right now." He pulled the hammer back on the pistol again and aimed it for Nana's head. She knew he preferred .50 caliber weapons and at this range, she won't have enough time to effectively block it. They were both at a stalemate; Bando was out of reach of her vectors, but if he fired that would mean she would counter and rip him apart. The two stood glaring at each other.

Bando was the first to move. He jumped back as he fired a single shot. Nana could not do much to stop it so it punctured a hole through her left prosthetic leg. When he jumped back she lunged for him. Something about her demeanor at this moment threw him off; the usual quiet and innocent girl he saw just moments before was replaced by something extremely sinister.

Nana uprooted a nearby tree and proceeded to throw it at Bando. It came crashing down next to him but before he could recover and shoot again, she was already in range with her vectors. She quickly grabbed the pistol and crushed it. Without hesitation she grabbed Bando's leg with another vector and hung him upside down. Suddenly she brought him down hard onto the ground, burring him an inch or so into the mud. She grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him into the air. With a loud thud he smacked into the ground again.

"Wait!" Kouta coughed, "Please stop Nana!" She stopped pulling on Bando's head. Realizing what she was doing she took a step back, leaving him severely wounded and mangled on the ground.

"Just finish me off you dumb fucking bitch!" Bando shouted up angrily at her. She stood not knowing what to do.

"No, Nana, don't," Kouta stood up and placed his arm on her shoulder. Bando was furious with Kouta stopping their fight but there was not much he could do about it, "Bando, why do you want to find Lucy so much?"

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know," Bando snarled at him.

"Yes I would and you're going to tell me." Kouta said firmly.

"Damn it, looks like I have no choice," Bando said sounding defeated, "there is a research facility that hired me to bring them Lucy. Dead or alive."

"Diclonius Research Institute?" Nana asked terrified.

"That's the one," Bando acknowledged.

"The same people that tried killing Nyu and Nana," Kouta asked quizzically, "than what do they plan on doing now?"

"Beats me, but apparently it is something huge or they wouldn't send in an army after her again." Bando shrugged as he sat up. He tried his best not to wince from pain but it was too much. _Kaede, please be careful, _Kouta thought looking in the direction she went when she left the night before.


	4. Missgunst

Ch 4 Missgunst (resentment)

Director Kakuzawa and Arakawa walked along a metal rafter that looked down a deep wide vertical tube. The seventy year old man walked with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Final preparations are underway Director." Arakawa said uneasily. Her previous task on finding a cure for the Diclonius virus was only a ploy; its true purpose was finding a way to create it in the lab to use against humans.

"Good," Director Kakuzawa walked over to the rail and placed his hands on it, looking over the side, "I want the rocket readied as soon as possible, also send in the armed forces to find Lucy at all costs."

"Yes sir," Arakawa nodded and walked off hastily. She was disgusted with what the director was panning. _Why must I go through with this? This is so very wrong_ she thought to herself as she gripped the clipboard in her arms tightly against her chest.

"Arakawa," Director Kakuzawa said harshly, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, "One more thing, have the teams ready to prepare the clones as well as Adam." She could only stare wide eyed at the Director, releasing number 23 into any environment was homicidal; she will kill everyone and everything is sight. The Director waved her off and she nearly ran out of the silo. _This is not going to end well_, she thought running down the passage way to a massive steel door that led to the rest of the facility.

"Soon, very soon I will stand at the head of the new world filled with Diclonius," Director Kakuzawa boasted aloud, "Let this rocket be the spearhead to a new world, and with Lucy and Adam by my side, nothing will be able to stand in my way of our destiny!" He rose up his arms in triumph and while he did so, a large white rocket slowly rose upward past him.

"Why," Kouta shouted at Yuka as they walked back into their house, "why did you do that?" His anger only brought her to tears. Nana reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It was nearly dark when they arrived home from their encounter with Bando.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Kouta!" Yuka cried resting her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears. She let her jealousy get the best of her when Bando said he would take care of Lucy permanently for her, but realized what she did was wrong but it was to late. Yuka couldn't take back what she had done; she only wanted Kouta's forgiveness.

"Kouta, please," She said desperately, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He realized what he was doing but didn't know what to do. Feeling horrible all he could do was stand there. As he was trying to collect his thoughts about what to say, he heard the door slide open; Mayu just got home.

"What do you think you are doing Kouta?" Mayu yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She saw Yuka on the ground crying while Kouta stood over her and immediately jumped to a conclusion.

"It is not what you think," Nana said as she stood there in fear. Nana could not think of an excuse to defuse the situation, "but let me explain what was going on."

"I'm going out for a walk." Yuka stood up suddenly and headed straight for the front door.

"I will come with you," Kouta said following behind her with an out reached hand.

"No, just leave me be," Yuka whispered picking up her pace. Kouta did not listen; he still followed her out the front door. She turned to punch Kouta for following her, but couldn't get herself to; she still felt horrible for her actions and knew it would not be right at the moment. Kouta used this to his advantage and walked into her, scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly.

"I should have taken your feelings into mind when I went to go see Nyu," He whispered, holding a shocked Yuka in his arms, "I knew you were jealous and upset, and all I did was ignore them."

"Kouta," Yuka said as they stood on the top level of the walkway. She returned the hug and buried her face into his shoulder, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for that, she means something to you and I can't help but feel jealous of that."

"This is hard for me to do Yuka," Kouta responded, "I feel the same way for you as I do for Nyu, so it is hard for me to choose you over her, or Nyu over you. I just can't." His words made her cry even harder. She did not realize how tough it is on him as well.

"Even with what she did?" Yuka asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, even with what she did," Kouta said softly, "even though I cannot forget and I'm still trying to forgive her, but I can't help but like her."

"Oh," Yuka said depressingly, "I see."

"But remember Yuka," Kouta said firmly, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you." Yuka looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled. Kouta smiled back and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Are you sure it was ok to leave Bando alive in the forest?" Yuka asked, changing the subject."

"Yes, if he does decide to come after us Nana will take care of him." Kouta said, leading Yuka back inside. Kouta took one more look outside before he slid the door shut.

Bando was still slightly dizzy from the confrontation with Nana, but he swallowed the pain and nausea as he stood up. Looking around at the slowly darkening woods he limped over to his pistol that was still lying in the soft earth.

"Damn, I thought her and I had a deal," Bando thought aloud about his and Nana's first encounter when she said she would let him know if and when she found Lucy, "guess that answers that one." He popped the clip of the pistol to check the ammo. After he saw that it was still full her holstered the gun underneath his jacket. He began to walk down a path that led down the hillside. As he walked he could not help but feel that he was being followed. He did not have the pistol holstered long before he had his hand in his jacket, poised and ready to draw it out at moments notice.

A branch snapped high up in a tree causing him to jump, drawing his pistol to where the sound came from; no one. Cursing to himself he still held the pistol but kept it hidden in his jacket. _Who the hell is that following me? _Bando thought to himself, walking as quietly as possible and listening to the sounds of the forest. Just underneath the sounds of the birds chirping he could hear branches creaking and snapping.

"Who the hell is there and what the fuck do you want?" He shouted as a branch snapped and fell to the forest floor. He did not have time to react when his prosthetic arm suddenly exploded into many pieces. Before he knew it his other prosthetic arm had exploded as well.

"I heard that you were looking for me," a voice said as a tree split at the base and fell over, revealing a pink haired girl.

"Fuck you Lucy!" Bando shouted as he leaned back on a tree as far away as he could be.

"What do you want now?" She said walking out from behind the stump of the tree she just knocked over.

"Don't have to yell you nothing you bitch," He spat, trying to keep his balance. Kaede was getting closer, but Bando knew if he tried to run and fell, he wouldn't be getting back up so he stood his ground and waited for the inevitable.

"Either way, I will be getting out every last detail from you." She was well in range with her vectors but to Bando's surprise did not use them to kill him. Instead he found him self being picked up by his feet and flung at a nearby tree. The force of the impact split the tree causing to fall. Before it could hit the ground and crush them both, Kaede caught it with her vectors and tossed it to the side like it was only a measly twig.

"Fuck you," Bando could barely breathe from the impact, he just laid there on the ground looking up at the branches above him.

"Tell me what their plan is," Kaede said harshly, grabbing on of Bando's with her vectors and standing over him.

"As I said before," Bando said looking into her face, "Fuck you."

"Have it your way," She said casually and proceeded to pull off Bando's right leg slowly, allowing the bones to snap and the muscles to be slowly be torn apart; blood gushed from the severed limb. He gritted his teeth and tried his hardest not to scream but the pain was too much to handle.

"Do what you want but I am not saying a word," His defiance was annoying Lucy severely but she held back as much as she could.

"If you do not tell me I will slowly pull you apart, limb by limb," She threatened and grabbed Bando's left leg.

"Piss off," He spat. Kaede closed her eyes in frustration and slowly pulled apart his left leg. He was already numb from the last leg but it was still unbearable; screaming in pain as the blood gushed.

"Last chance since I have already removed your arms previously," Kaede said, grabbing the side of Bando's head with her vectors. She slowly pulled up on his head to acknowledge to him that she would.

"Fine!" Bando shouted in pain, "What the hell do you want to know?"

"Good, I knew you would see it my way," Kaede said releasing her grip on him, "tell me, what is the Director planning on doing?"

"Shit, all I know is that he is planning something big and he insisted that I bring you in alive. I would prefer just bringing in your head but he demands it and he is the one paying me." Kaede shifted her weight to one side and brought her feet up to kick in his head with her heal.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" She asked.

"Yes, I swear it is that is what I told your fucking friends when they were beating me up." Bando said desperately. Kaede stepped over him and turned to walk away.

"That better be all you know or I will be find you and finish you off," She said not looking back at the man bleeding to death on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He shouted trying to sit up to watch her walk away.

"I made a promise not to kill anymore no matter how tempting it is," She said still walking.

"You cannot just leave me here!" He continued to shout.

"You're right," she stopped walking, "I can't just leave you here." Kaede picked up Bando with her vectors. She cocked them back and with one quick toss, Bando was sent flying over the tops of the trees. He found himself hurtling just above the trees and suddenly he collided with something soft; he had landed in a stream a kilometer or so from where he was previously. Opening his eyes he saw a few people shouting something that he could not quite make out. _Shut up you fuckers, just let me sleep. _He thought as one of the people started wrapping his legs in a cloth to help stop the bleeding. _Why the hell does she seem different, like she almost human. Some ruthless killer she always turns out to be, _Bando thought to himself as he lost consciousness.

"Kouta, please, I don't want you getting caught up in this mess," Kaede said to herself as she picked up one of Bando's pistols and crushed it with her vectors, "I cannot escape all the pain and suffering I cause, but Kouta, I cannot get you mixed up with this more than what you are. I do not know what I would do if I lost you." She fell to her knees and burrowed her face in her hands, allowing the tears to flow from her eyes, trying to soothe the pain; the loneliness, the sorrow that continues to plague her.

After a few minutes she collected her self and stood up and walked out of the forest. As she did she looked up into the now night sky and at the bright stars the dotted it. But something peculiar caught her attention; one of the stars was moving but in an odd angle, like it was falling to Earth. It flickered out for just a moment before the sky lit up in an immense explosion.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kaede said softly as the sky darkened again but an ominous cloud that was slowly drifting to the ground was left in the wake of the explosion.


	5. Familienbande

Ch 5 Familienbande (Family Ties)

"Still no explanation?" Kouta asked as he walked into the living room. Nana was helping Mayu with her homework while Yuka was watching the news. It was two weeks since their encounter with Bando; two weeks since a mysterious object detonated over the city. Two weeks since Kouta's and Yuka's fight.

"Well actually they just announced that it was a rocket that went off course and was manually detonated." Yuka said not looking away from the TV, "and the following cloud was harmless and no one should worry about anything."

"I think it is a cover up," Nana said softly, looking up at Kouta.

"It may be," Kouta said questioningly, "but than what are they covering up?"

"It's the government," Yuka said bluntly, "doesn't matter what they are doing, we will never know." Kouta silently nodded but Yuka was paying no attention. Soon, the only sounds filling the room were the TV as well as Nana and Mayu softly talking about the math homework. Outside, the night air was still and silent.

"I will be in my room if anyone needs anything," Kouta said annoyed with the way Yuka was acting. Even though they made up after their fight, Yuka was still upset with him; whether it was his yelling at her, or his feelings toward Kaede. Kouta could only guess. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom wondering what was bothering Yuka. Though, he kept finding his thoughts wandering. He couldn't help but wonder where and what Kaede was up to now. He reached into his pocket and rubbed his fingers on the little stone that he once gave to her. She gave it back the day she ran away, and Kouta has kept it in his pocket ever since. He slid the door open to his room and sat down on the floor. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling, soon becoming consumed by his thoughts.

"Hey Mayu," Nana said as she watched Kouta walk up the stairs and out of sight, "I will be right back, ok?"

"Huh," Mayu said snapping back into reality, "yeah sure. Hurry back though!" Nana turned and smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"I wonder how he is doing," Mayu whispered to herself as she looked back down at the sheet of paper in front of her, "it has been over two weeks now."

"What was that Mayu?" Yuka asked turning around to face her.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Mayu said startled that Yuka heard her, "just thinking aloud!"

"It has been two weeks since you have seen who?" Yuka persisted in a teasing manner, "Some lucky guy I presume?"

"Well yeah kind of," Mayu said bashfully rubbing the back of her head, "he is a bit older than me so I do not know how he truly feels."

"I am sure he is a great guy either way," Yuka stood up and walked over to Mayu than sat back down next to her, "Spill it. I want the details."

"Fine," Mayu said blushing, "his name is Bando, and when I say he is older, I mean twenty years older. But that does not seem to bother him, and it does not bother me at all."

"Hold on," Yuka said suddenly, "Bando?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Mayu said putting her pencil down on the table next to her homework. By the look that Yuka gave her, she figured that she actually might know him somehow.

"He is a bad man!" Yuka shouted suddenly, grabbing onto Mayu shoulders and turning her around to face her, "That is the man that attacked us!"

"No," Mayu said in disbelief, "couldn't be the same person, Bando is so sweet and kind, after you get to know him though."

"He is not," Yuka started to shake Mayu, "he pointed a gun at me and Kouta and shot at Nana! He is far from sweet and kind!"

"There must be a mistake," Mayu said desperately, pushing Yuka back, "it most not have been him!"

"Sorry," Yuka said putting her hands in her lap, "But it was him, he said that was his name."

"Can't be," Mayu said hunching her shoulders and borrowing her face in her hands.

"Any ways twenty years older is wrong," Yuka said softly, "you are only fifteen, should find someone closer to your age."

"Than you should find some one that is not your cousin," Mayu shouted in response, she was still trying to grasp that Bando did that. Mayu's words struck a nerve, but Yuka restrained herself. She quickly realized that what she said about their age difference was uncalled for.

"I'm sorry," Yuka leaned over and wrapped her arms around Mayu, "That was not right of me to say that. I shouldn't judge like that." Mayu began to cry as she returned Yuka's embrace. Yuka kissed the top of Mayu's head and held her tightly as she cried. _I'm such a horrible person, first I tell her that her boyfriend is the one that attacked us, than I go and say that it is wrong that she is dating someone so much older. Than yet I am trying to get my own cousin to love me and only me_, Yuka thought as she closed her eyes. She felt her own tears running down her cheeks.

"We are all family," Yuka said softly, "no matter what do and where we are at."

Not long after Kouta had walked up stairs to his room, Nana was at his door softly knocking.

"Yes, come in," Kouta said. The door slid open and Nana stood putting her arm behind her back and grabbing her wrist, "Oh it is you Nana."

"Sorry to bother you Kouta," Nana said shyly, "but can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, yeah sure, come in," Kouta said not sure of what was on Nana's mind. She walked in and sat across from him as he sat up, "What is on you mind?"

"Uh, it's about Lucy," Nana said quietly.

"What about her?" Kouta asked.

"Why do you still like her the way you do," She asked, trying to ask the question the best way she could without causing any trouble, "I mean, she is a murderer, and she did kill you little sister and father." The question caught Kouta off guard; he had never really thought why he did. He thought for a few minutes on how to answer Nana.

"Well, it is complicated," Kouta stopped for a moment to think of what to say next, "I told you about how she and I first met, right?"

"Yes, I remember that you said that you and Lucy spent some time together," Nana said, shaking her head up and down.

"And even though I cannot forget or even forgive what she did," Kouta said dropping his gaze to the floor, "but every time I think about that, I always remind myself of how I felt those days with her, and that there has to be a real reason why she killed so many people."

"But what if that was the way she really was?" Nana asked.

"I would find a way to make sure she wouldn't kill anyone anymore," Kouta clenched his pant legs, "she promised me that she wouldn't kill anyone anymore and I hold her to that promise."

"And what if she still does?"

"She doesn't" Kouta looked up in anger, "I know in my heart that she doesn't!"

"Well I have to say that I believe you," Nana smiled putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Really?" Kouta whipped some tears that formed with the back of his band.

"Yes, I do, and want to know how I know that she doesn't?"

"Please tell me," Kouta leaned forward and waited for Nana's answer.

"Every so often when I pass by the cemetery, I will see her standing at the top of the stairs. She always has a little box in her hands and she is humming along to the tune of that it plays." Nana proceeded to hum the song, but Kouta already knew how it went.

"Lilium," Kouta said softly. That is the only word he could form to say, he felt his heart skip and than flutter. _She is ok and is still holding our promise,_ he thought as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Beautiful song," Nana added quietly, "But I knew that the little music box was from you because when I would clean the house I would open it and listen to it myself. Than one day it was gone and when I went for a walk I heard it and followed it to the cemetery. I know she could sense I was there but she did not do anything. She must really like you to keep that promise of yours." Kouta drowned out what she was saying, he was so happy that Kaede was safe.

"But I must know," Nana said, snapping Kouta back into reality. She had a serious look in her eyes as she spoke, "Did you… Did you… make love with Lucy?" She could barely form the words in her mind let alone narrowly say them. Kouta sat in disbelief, _how did she find out? _Kouta asked himself, but before he could answer his bedroom door slid open which was followed by something plastic hitting him in the forehead.

"Ow!" Kouta shouted as he fell backwards covering the welt that was forming, "What was that for?"

"Well, I was coming up to apologize, but I see Nana here was making her self comfortable," Yuka said annoyed with what she saw. Nana had gotten to close to Kouta when she walked in that she misinterpreted what she saw.

"I was not what you think!" Nana yelled at Yuka.

"We were only talking," Kouta sat up, holding the object that hit him. It was some sort of disc but the top label had been peeled off.

"I will let you both to talk," Nana stood up, and quickly walked towards the door, "Good night Kouta, good night Yuka."

"Good night," Yuka and Kouta said in unison.

"What is this?" Kouta asked holding out the disc case. Yuka walked in and kneeled in front of him. She took the case from him and set it on the floor.

"The night you went to meet up with Nyu," Yuka sighed collecting her thoughts and cooling herself off from over reacting yet again, "I got so worried I went out looking for you. As I did I ran into Bando."

"We all know how that went," Kouta said sarcastically.

"I was not entirely truthful on why I went out searching. I was so jealous that she might take you away from me that I went to go intervene. Bando figured that and made an effort to make me even more jealous," Yuka put her hand on the disc case, "he gave me this and said it was something that I must see."

"It was about Lucy and I right?" Kouta knew the answer already from when he saw the label originally.

"Yes, it was from the night before she disappeared, when you and her…" Yuka cut herself off and looked away. She felt those emotions rising again and did her best to thwart them.

"If I would have known how much it hurt you I would have just taken the disc that night when I saw it," Kouta whispered. He wanted to hug her but his mind was abuzz again. His feelings were severely twisted again.

"I am sure I make things easier for you when I go and do horrible stuff I am sure," Yuka softly said, daring to not look up at Kouta.

"It is not that," Kouta stood up and walked from the room, leaving Yuka there on the floor. She began to cry, knowing that her actions have not helped any.

"But why love the person that murdered your family?" Yuka thought aloud, but was barely audible, "It does not make any sense." She leaned forward on her hands, letting the tears fall to the floor with a soft patter.

Kouta walked down the stairs into the hall way. Taking a quick look into the living room he saw Nana and Mayu were talking. Mayu was spilling everything about Bando and her and how she could not believe that he would do such a thing. Nana added that she met him before too but that he may not be as bad a person as he wants everyone to believe that he is. _So that is way he did not shoot me when he had the chance, _Kouta thought as he stood at the doorway.

"I am going out for a bit," Kouta put the thought behind him, "Nana make sure Mayu gets to bed at a decent time." They both nodded to Kouta in surprise.

"Oh Kouta," Nana called out suddenly," I know how you feel about Lucy, but please, be carful, ok? You still have people here that care for you. A lot." Kouta smiled and nodded. He turned back towards the door and slipped on his shoes.

"She most be talking about Yuka," Kouta said to himself as he ran down the pathway. He suddenly had the feeling that he had to go see if Kaede was at his spot he goes to every so often to look out at the ocean. Putting the recent conversation with Yuka in the back of his mind, he focused on the possibility of what could be before him.

"I doubt she is there," Kouta said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs that led up to his favorite spot, "but maybe, just maybe." Making it to the top in record time he made it to the top. His heart sank when he saw no one there. Letting out a big sigh he thought to himself, _since I am here I might as well take advantage of the view._

"The moon is wonderful tonight." Kouta thought aloud as he looked up at the full moon that hung high in the starry night sky, "Wish Kaede was here. I am sure she would love it." Soon there after Kouta caught himself humming a soft sweet tone; he always found himself humming Lilium when he was deep in thought.

"Oh Kouta," Kaede found herself whispering as she watched him safely from the nearby trees. She wanted so badly to jump into his arms and feel his warm embrace, but knew that it would be best not too, things were going to get out of hand and she wanted him to stay out of it. Even though deep in the back of her mind she knew that he was already to far involved.


	6. Flüstert

Ch 6 Flüstert (Whispers)

"Sir, the virus was successfully deployed. Each rocket detonated above its designated target and was dispersed evenly." A small timid man said sitting in front of a brightly lit computer monitor. The man turned to Director Kakuzawa who just walked into the fairly dark room. Placing his hands on the cold steel desk, he leaned over to get a better glimpse at the readings that were being flashed across the screen. He smirked at how well the virus was taking an effect.

"In just two weeks these results have put out numbers far greater than expected!" the Director gloated. Just two weeks prior he had ordered hundreds of rockets filled with the Diclonius virus to be fired on every major city in the world. There was no incident and each one made it to their targets.

"Interesting enough, sir," the man said uneasily, "the rocket over Kamakura detonated past what it was programmed to, but it still had the same effect. Just the media had a field day about what happened still."

"That has been taken care of," Director Kakuzawa said, his attitude shifted and he glared at the man that was quickly testing his patience, "any reports or spotting of Lucy?"

"Erm..." The man began, choosing his next words wisely, "well there has been one, but the witness is still unconscious."

"Where is he?" The director stood up and pointed to one of the armed guards at the door, "go get me Arakawa." The man at the computer presented the director with the report of the recent encounter.

"How the hell is this man still alive?" Demanded the Director, he threw the report down on the desk and in the light of the computer a picture of Bando was barely noticeable.

"He claims that there is something different with Lucy," The man said carefully, "she won't kill anymore and that she spared his life." The Director rubbed his chin in frustration.

"I think I know why," the answer struck him nearly instantaneously, "this boy right here." He grabbed the keyboard and pulled it closer to him. His fingers quickly got to work and in a moment or two a Picture of Kouta appeared on the computer.

"What does he have to do with Lucy?" The man questioned.

"More than you can imagine." As he said that the door slid open. The Director turned around to see the guard re-enter, closely followed by a distraught Arakawa. She looked at Director Kakuzawa disgustingly before she saw the picture of Kouta on the computer screen. Underneath his name and picture his address read in bold letters. _No, not him, please just leave him alone, he needs to stay out of this, _Arakawa thought to herself as she looked back at the Director in desperation.

"What's Bando's condition?" He demanded as he turned back to the computer.

"He is stable but all his limbs were torn off," Arakawa said hastily, "I don't know if he will make a full recovery after this one."

"Do what you can to keep him stable," The director said still looking over Kouta's report, "he has more knowledge about this kid and his family, so we need him to tell us everything he knows."

"Yes sir," Arakawa said as she bowed.

"One more thing, don't try anything stupid," Director Kakuzawa looked over his shoulder at her, "You may be a valuable asset, but that does not mean I cannot replace you." She looked away and bowed. She quickly turned and headed through the metal sliding door.

"Sir, what are your orders?" The man said to the Director, quickly putting him back into focus.

"Ready the teams and make sure the clones are not acting up like the rest of them." Kakuzawa smirked as the screen switched to a satellite image of Kouta's home, the Maple House.

Arakawa quickly walked down the hall, upset with her self for not being able to hide her hatred for that man. She had to find some way of warning that boy; he does not deserve to be caught up in the middle of this. She got herself involved involuntarily and she pays for it every day; the most she can do to make up for this is create a anti-virus but as of now she still had a ways to go to finish it.

"Oh I hate this part of the complex," She whispered to herself as she walked past a sign that read 'Holding Cells.' The ward was just on the other side of this area but seeing these poor creatures, human or not, being held in such miserable ways made her depressed. Each room she passed she kept her head down but out of the corner of her eye she saw them; Naked, bloody and chained to the wall. Many hung their heads in defeat, trying to ignore the pain that they went through. Others had a crazy look in their eyes as if they went insane from the constant battering of the steel balls that were shot at them or from the many experiments they endured.

On the doors, their corresponding numbers were printed in bold orange letters. The orange meant that they were for experimentation purposes only. This made Arakawa feel even worse because she herself has witnessed one of the horrible experiments. Nearing the end of the hallway something caught her eye; one of the doors had deep indentions on it. She stopped suddenly as fear over took her. She took a step closer to the window and soon wished she had not. In the room a girl in about her early twenties stood with her head down. Her long black hair hid her face but it did not hide that she was covered from head to toe in blood.

"Is that her own blood?" Arakawa asked herself in a whisper, nearly putting her face against the cold glass. She noticed that the rest of the holding cell was covered in the crimson liquid as well. At the girls feet there were between seven and ten steel balls. Arakawa noted that was the reason how the door was dented so badly but she could not figure out how she broke her restraints.

"Number twenty," Arakawa said loudly for her to hear, "are you ok?" The girl looked up slowly and as she did, her hair parted away from her face, revealing her piercing red eyes and an evil smile that sent shivers down Arakawa's back.

"I must get out," The girl mouthed to Arakawa, "I must. She is calling for me."

"Who is calling for you," she did not understand what the girl meant, but what ever the reason, she was trying her hardest to escape.

"She calls for all of us," the girl said pointing a finger at Arakawa, "I must get out, you must help me." A look of desperation shot across the girls face that made her look innocent amidst the blood stained walls. Suddenly some one grabbed Arakawa by the shoulders and threw her back against the far wall.

"Miss Arakawa, you must leave now!" She saw it was one of the cell guards; his MP-7 was at the ready and aiming at the door. Soon more than a dozen guards were next to him and made a semi circle that covered the door and window. She stood breathless, not sure of what just happened and what was going on. Another guard appeared and turned her towards the end of the hallway and proceeded to guide her. As she reached the exit door she heard some of the guards shouting that she is trying to escape and the order to put her down was authorized.

Arakawa was shoved through the door to another waiting guard to escort her. As the door began to shut behind her she turned to see what was going on. When she did she saw the door to number twenties cell burst open and a number of the guards began to burst and spray their organs and blood everywhere. Just before the door shut she saw the girl begin to shake violently as she was hit with hundreds of bullets. Everything after that was a haze to Arakawa; she did not pay attention to where she was going or what was happening. All she knew was that the Diclonius girl was trying to escape, but to where? The question nagged at her until she finally came to and realized she was in her lab.

"Who was calling for her and for what purposes?" Arakawa asked herself in disbelief. The events she witnessed still did not seem real, "is Lucy involved in this somehow?" she collapsed back onto her chair and tilted her head back. She starred up at the ceiling and the questions crept through her mind as she still tried to grasp everything.

"Sir, we have another escape attempt," the man on the computer said turning to Director Kakuzawa in disbelief.

"Which one this time?" He said as the screen flipped over to a security camera feed of that read Holding Cell Section Gamma on the bottom corner of it.

"Number twenty," the man said turning back to the monitor screen, "report said she took out eight guards before they put her down." The Director knew of twenty; she was never violent and always refused to use her vectors saying they were an abomination and that she deserves to die. Something must have driven her to use her vectors and try to escape.

"That makes the tenth escape attempt in the past two weeks," Director Kakuzawa said in frustration, "there must be some reason why they are doing this. Make sure Adam is on lock down, he must not be able to leave just yet." The guards behind him nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"The report says that they claim that someone is calling for them and they must get to her," the man said. Suddenly the alarms went off again and on another screen a message appeared.

"Un authorized use of a facility helicopter," an automated voice rang out from the speakers. Kakuzawa laughed as the image of the pilot shot across the screen; the mans' brown hat, sunglasses and smug, toothy grin were unmistakable as the alarms continued to sound. The Director knew exactly who it was.

"All he had to do was ask and I would have let him have the damn thing," Kakuzawa chuckled, "shut off the alarms, he has authorization to use it." The man on the computer nodded and typed in a series of codes, shutting off the alarms.

"Sir, number twenty eight is missing," The man added.

"Guess he decided to use her after all," Director Kakuzawa said as he stood up straight, "keep me updated on his status, he is going after Lucy so this should get very interesting." The man stood up and bowed to the Director as he walked out of the room.

Bando lay on a hospital bed, unable to move his arms or legs. Trying to figure out why, he quickly remembered what happened; Lucy tore them off. Still fairly groggy from being in a coma, he lay there, staring up at the ceiling. The monitors that surrounded him beeped with every breath he took as well as with every beat of his heart. _So I am still alive at least_ he thought to himself wondering how that was possible. Even though Lucy said she was not going to kill him, he must have been close to bleeding out because of his missing limbs. He remembered the feeling he had when Lucy stood over him; something was different about her, she did not seem as violent and deadly.

"That fucking kid musta done something to make her not kill anymore," Bando thought aloud feeling an itch on his chin but had no means of scratching it, "The kid has some effect on Nana as well, instead of helping me find the bitch, she fucking helped him." Before he could do anything else, a nurse walked into the room and was esthetic to see Bando awake. On his request, she explained how he got here; after he was found in a creek by some locals that were hiking, the institute caught wind that he was wounded again and quickly went and received him from a local hospital. With the amount of blood he lost, all the doctors were surprised he was still alive.

"Takes more than loosing a few damn limbs to kill me off," Bando joked. There was nothing else he could do and he was too tired to take out his frustration out on the nurse that was taking his readings. She informed him that he would be fitted out with new prosthetic limbs because the Director still has plans for him. Bando laughed, he could only imagine what bull crap plan he had for him.


	7. Monster

For those who have not read the manga, the man in the hat, also known as the Unknown Man, name was never mentioned. He was only referred to as Sunglasses or the other two names I mentioned previously, but yes, he is as twisted in the manga as he is here. Hope you enjoy Ch 7!

Ch 7 Monster

The sun was high in the sky when the man in the hat crashed the helicopter he took from the facility. Stepping out from the wreckage, he examined himself to make sure nothing was broken; though he landed it in one piece, he hit the shallow water fairly hard. Rummaging through the hull of the small civilian helicopter, he found his crossbow. He grinned eerily as he checked that it was still functioning correctly. He turned around and shot and arrow at a flock of seagulls that began to converge around a large black bag that he had brought with him. The arrow went clear into the side of one of the seagulls and ended up piercing the thigh of another. The man's sunglasses glinted in the sunlight as he laughed at the sight; the gull that the arrow pierced its thigh was frantically trying to fly away but the dead weight of the other prevented it from doing so. The gull that was still alive screeched in agony.

"Why the fuck don't they keep the damn helicopters topped off with fuel?" The man in the hat asked no one in particular. He was more focused on the gulls that now resided in the moist, blood stained sand. Stomping down on the gulls, he pulled his arrow free and walked over to the black bag. As he walked he hoisted it over his shoulder. He slung the crossbow and the newly replaced arrow across his back as well. He continued to walk down the beach.

Eventually he came to an area where some fishing companies used to store empty crates as well as some fishing gear. He dropped the bag which made a soft thump on the sand. He pulled a map from underneath his high collared jacket and unfolded it.

"Alright, this is the spot," The man in the hat said as he grinned in approval. He had arrived to the spot where Bando nearly lost his life for the first time against Lucy. He took a few steps forward and looked around; he shook his head as he calculated out how lucky Bando had been. Even though most of the debris here is new since the event took place many months ago, he still figured that Lucy had many objects to use as projectiles. After a few moments he turned around and walked back to the black bag. He tapped it with his toe and when he did, the bag slightly moved. He bent down to one knee as he unlatched the top flap and flipped it open. He reached in the bag for something slightly heavy.

"Alright, time for you do what you do," The man said as he pulled a girl in her late teens from within the bag. She had long brown hair with boney horns protruding from either side of her head. What would be disturbing to most onlookers was actually enjoyable to the man in the hat; This Diclonius girl had no arms as well as a lack of a lower torso. The stitches still fresh from what would be presumed as recent amputations.

"Number 28, don't be so shy," The man said as he grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. She jerked her head free from his grip which resulted in a quick and precise punch to Number 28's face. He laughed as she fell backwards and winced in pain.

"Remember, I only keep you alive now to find Lucy," He scorned, "nothing else. So remember that the next time you try anything funny. Last time you spoke about anything I cut your tongue out and fed it to you." She cringed at the memory of the pain and how disgusting it was; this man has no limits to how perverted and twisted he can be. Even though she was surgically altered to fit in the bag, she is glad her lower torso is gone because that means he would not be able to rape her any longer. As she lay on the ground trying not to cry silently, the man with the hat leaned over and gently began to carass the side of her face. There was no way for her to resist so she sobbed silently trying to not choke on the blood that was still flowing from her broken nose.

"To bad they had to cut more than just your arms and legs off," The man grinned at Number 28, "would be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun." After a few moments he sat up and straightened out the bag. Picking up Number 28 by her hair he roughly dropped her in the bag. She winced in pain from the incisions. He left the flap open so she could periodically point him in the direction of which she could sense the other diclonii. She did not care who it was but if it meant the pain could end soon, she pointed to his left.

"Better be Lucy," The man warned Number 28. He tilted his head and placed his hand on his hat, holding it down from the gust of wind that would have taken it. His shoulder length black hair fluttered around him.

_'Please, who ever is out there, leave now. Someone horrible is on their way.' _

Nana was in the kitchen making Yuka and herself lunch when she heard the voice. It startled her at first but than she realized that it was the other diclonius she felt not to long before. As faint as the presence was, Nana began to worry about why she was there.

'_Hello, who is this?'_ Nana thought, hoping who ever it was heard her.

'_Don't worry about that, someone horrible is on their way.' _The voice repeated. Nana only knew of a few other diclonius and there was only one that she knew of that spoke telepathically, she was only known as Number 28; she did not have a name but she was severely obedient and for some reason was not able to use or even conjure up her own vectors.

_'Who is coming?'_ Nana thought, she was confused by what Number 28 was saying.

_'Please, can you do me one thing?' _Number 28 asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

_'Um, sure what do you need?' _

_ 'Kill me; I am in so much pain. Just kill me, please. When we meet, that's all I ask for.' _Nana stood frozen by her demand; it took the water nearly boiling over the stainless steel pot for her attention to come back. After tending to the boiling water, Nana quickly assumed that who ever was here, was for Lucy. She was sure Lucy knew this too.

"Should I tell Kouta about this?" Nia asked herself as she chopped some vegetables to put in the pot. She was way too worried to be focusing on cooking; what ever the reason why Number 28 is here cannot be good. The question of why she was here replaced the previous one. Lucy might be in danger, and as much as she still could not fully trust her, Nana figured she might need some help with this. Before she could do anything else, Yuka walked into the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist.

"Hey Nana," Yuka smiled, walking over to the pot to see what Nana had accomplished so far, "something on your mind?" even though Nana's cooking skills have improved over the recent months; her cooking was more sloppy than normal.

"Um, yes there is actually," Nana said softly, "I think Lucy is in trouble and I was wondering if I should tell Kouta." Yuka took a step back and glared at her.

"No, you better not say a word to him about anything regarding Nyu," Yuka said harshly, "I have had enough sleepless nights over why he loves her over me as it is, I don't want him going out and risking his life for a murderer." Yuka turned and stormed from the kitchen. The anger and hurt in Yuka's eyes made Nana feel bad for mentioning that to her; in the past few weeks Yuka has become disgusted with anything that dealt with Lucy. Even though Nana agreed with Yuka about Lucy being a murderer, she knew that she had changed and that those days are in the past.

"It does not matter what she used to be," Nana whispered to herself as she dropped in the poorly chopped beef she was cutting, "she is still our friend, and what friends would we be if we just left her to deal with this alone?" Nana shook her head at Yuka, disapproving of her words.

Yuka made it to her room before she lost it; she felt horrible for the way she exploded at Nana, who is only looking out for everyone and was not deserving of the treatment she just received. Yuka felt horrible but her own emotions getting in the way of being civil and always jumping into a conclusion or snapping at who ever she is talking to.

"Damn you Nyu," Yuka whimpered, "Why do I hate you so much?" Lately Yuka has become so involved with her jealousy, that she has grown to hate anything, and everything that is a reminder of her; even though Kouta has not said anything about Nyu in recent days, she knows, or at least expects, that he goes to his spot to see if there is a possibility that Nyu might be there. If she has been, he has not said anything about it. At least to Yuka he hasn't. She felt like a bottomless pit formed in her stomach when she thought about how her own actions have greatly strained their relationship. It not only affected theirs but it has slowly gripped on everyone else's; Mayu spends less and less time at home to get away from the tension as well as Nana. Kouta seems to be the only thing holding everyone together but Yuka's recent attitude has made him question everything.

"No matter what I do or how hard I try I always mess everything up," Yuka sat against the wall of her room facing the open window. A pair of birds chirped and flew past playfully. Yuka dozed off shortly after, sleeping peacefully propped up against the wall.

Nana was just finishing up cooking when the front door slid open. She peeked her head around the corner to see Kouta taking off his shoes and neatly placing them off to the side.

"How was work?" Nana asked cheerfully.

"Not to bad actually," Kouta said turning to Nana and smiling, "got a decent tip today, which was good. What smells good?" Kouta walked into the kitchen and placed the tips he had received on the center of the table.

"I am making lunch for everyone," Nana said proudly, but standing next to Kouta, the urge to tell him about Lucy probably going to be in trouble ate at her. She continually forced down the urge, "I will go get Yuka and have her come eat." Kouta shot her a worried look which Nana understood immediately. He was worried about her and so was Nana. She decided to keep her and Yuka's recent episode a secret from Kouta as well; he does not need to know how deep she has gotten in her depression.

"Where is Mayu?" Kouta asked noticed that Mayu was not in the kitchen or any where else.

"Not sure," Nana said, "she doesn't come home as much as she used. She only comes home when she knows that you're here."

"I don't blame her," Kouta said quietly in wonder, "after lunch lets go get her, I think I know where she is at." Nana nodded than walked out of the kitchen to go get Yuka, leaving Kouta alone to think about Yuka and how she has become too absorbed in her jealousy and anger.

"Come on Wanta," Mayu said calling over to her dog that followed closely to her feet, "Lets go home, I think Kouta should be back from work by now." Mayu and Wanta walked along the beach to the nearest ramp that led back into the city. The two of them had been walking along the beach most of the morning, trying to escape Yuka's rampage. Lately it seems that anything would set her off. Mayu spent all morning trying to figure out why that is but could only get out of it that she dislikes Nyu and anything dealing with her; seemed that anything that reminded Yuka of her would set her off. She shook her head in disappointment; Kouta would try to calm her down but would only result in them fighting.

"Hey, you," A mans voice said from behind Mayu, Wanta turned and began to growl, "what do you think you are doing out here all alone. Someone might kidnap you." The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned around to see a man in a brown hat with sunglasses and shoulder length black hair. In the large bag he had over his shoulder a girl head peeked over the top. This girl shook her head in fear and mouthed for her to run.

"Wait," Mayu whispered to herself in shock, "that girl has horns like Nyu and Nana." By the time Mayu understood what the girl was saying it was too late. The man jumped forward and grabbed Mayu by the scuff of her shirt. Throwing her down on the sand he placed his black boot on her back and held her down.

"Just when I thought things were not looking up for me," The man in the hat said grinning eerily at Mayu, "I see something to play with while I am on my search." Fear over took Mayu, she tried to crawl out from beneath his foot that slowly presses down the more she struggles.

"Go home Wanta," Mayu gasped to the dog who was trying to bite at the man's boot, "go now, go get Kouta and Nana!" Wanta froze and looked over at Mayu. He yelped and ran off up the ramp and down the street. The man laughed as he watched the dog running, he was only moments away from shooting it with the crossbow.

"Oh no you don't" The man said as he noticed that Mayu stopped struggling and had pulled a phone from her pocket. He kicked her over and seeing that the phone was already calling someone named Bando, he pulled the crossbow from behind his back and shot and arrow through the phone, cutting off the man's voice that came through the other line. With the man in the hat being distracted, Mayu scrambled to her feet and began to run as fast as she could.

The man laughed as he watched Mayu running, he was in need of a good hunt and this was the perfect opportunity. He brought up the crossbow and looked down the sight. He lined the crosshairs with Mayu and was just about to pull the trigger when a loud bang and followed by a whizzing sound that flew past his face caused him to freeze. He looked over to where the sound came from and nearly twenty feet away Bando stood, aiming a new high caliber pistol at the man in the hat who grinned at the change of events.

"Fuck with Mayu and you fuck with me," Bando said pulling the hammer back on the pistol. The anger in his eyes was not even enough to make the man in the hat falter from aiming the crossbow at Mayu who stopped to see what happened.

"Put the fancy toy on the ground and I won't have to blow your head off," Bando added forcefully, but still, the man in the hat did nothing but grin from ear to ear.


	8. Der Mann mit dem Hut

Ch 8 der Mann mit dem Hut (the Man with the Hat)

It was getting late, and Kouta grew more and more worried; he had not seen or heard from Mayu all afternoon. Usually she goes out for a few hours to escape the tension that resides in the house, but never for this long. He had checked the cemetery, the markets, and even the schoolyard, but still no sign of her. This left only one place to look; the beach. Fearing something was wrong, Kouta began to run. He ran as fast as he could because the closer he got to the beach the tighter the knot became in his chest.

"Something is not right at all," Kouta muttered to himself as he panted, "I hope I am just over reacting."

"Kouta, stop," he heard a voice say. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around toward where he heard the voice. Nothing.

"What ever you do, do not go to the beach," Kouta heard the voice again and he swore it sounded familiar, "it is to dangerous for you there, so please, go home and wait there."

"Who is this," Kouta shouted, looking frantically from side to side looking for the source of the voice, "come out and show yourself!"

"Does not matter, just please go home," The voice repeated, "I don't want you getting hurt. I don't know what I would do if you did, so please, don't get involved anymore than you have…" The voice trailed off and he was certain he knew who it was this time.

"Kaede," Kouta mouthed, barely audible, "where are you?" He did not receive another response. He was absolutely positive that it was Kaede, but the question of how she was able to communicate with him without her being present confused him. He shook his head, not agreeing with his thoughts that she was talking to him telepathically. Though, somehow that would not be surprising at all.

"Shit," Kouta turned toward the beach, "than something IS wrong than." What ever was on the beach that was so dangerous, he became even more worried that Mayu was somehow involved. Disobeying Kaede's warning he still began to head for the beach, though this time making sure he would not get there in the midst of what ever was going on, he slowly walked along the sidewalk, contemplating what it could be.

On the beach, Bando was at a stalemate with the man in the hat; while Bando was aiming for his head, the man was aiming his crossbow at Mayu. Not wanting to take the risk of him being a good shot, Bando stood looking between the two of them, the sweat trickling down his cheeks and his back.

"What the fuck," Bando said suddenly without thinking, "that chick's got horns just like Lucy!" The man in the hat took Bando's distraction and used it to his advantage; he turned and dropped to one knee, and pulled the trigger on his crossbow. Bando cursed loudly as the arrow whizzed past his head causing him to duck slightly. The man dropped the large black bag containing Number 28. It made a loud thump as it struck the sand, and she popped out landing on her face.

"Fuck you guy," Bando yelled as he pulled the trigger on the semi-automatic pistol; the first shot went wild and landed harmlessly in the sand at the man's feet. He jumped and rolled as Bando continued to empty the clip, firing rapidly. The man ran in an arc around Bando and when the last bullet was spent from the clip, he turned sharply and headed directly for him, holding up the newly reloaded crossbow.

The man laughed as Bando struggled to pull out a new clip and dispose of the empty one. He was just feet from him when Bando had the new clip set and the hammer pulled back. He raised him he arm and pulled the trigger just the man in the hat pulled the trigger on the crossbow. Bando tried to jump out of the way but it was not far enough, the arrow pierced his left prosthetic arm, nearly pulling it off. The unknown man gripped his right side and looked down, as he brought up his blood covered hand.

"Well fuck," The man chuckled and continued to grin, "Looks like you actually fucking hit me." He whipped the blood off on his black jacket and tossed his crossbow to the side.

"Damn right I did," Bando said sharply, "took out my arm too." Bando tried flexing the fingers of the arm but it hung their unresponsive. The electronics within it were destroyed by the sharp arrow. The unknown man did not waste a moment, while Bando was struggling with his prosthetic arm; he charged and punched him in the jaw. Bando doubled back nearly falling backwards, the pistol still in his good prosthetic right arm. He was unable to bring the gun up to shoot; the man was already on him with another hard punch to the jaw.

"Piss off!" Bando shouted as he tried to kick the man but was easily dodged, he was too agile for him. Bando knew it was useless to try and shoot at the man, so without thinking he threw it as hard as he could at him. The large pistol had some weight behind it and when the man tried to block it, it hit him hard causing him to step back and evaluate the damage. Before the man could, Bando jumped forward with his arm ready to strike. It was too late for the man to dodge the punch so he took the blow. He was sent flying backwards and bounced as he skidded across the sand.

"I am surprised with you Bando," the man said as he slowly got to his feet, fixing his glasses and reaching up and correcting his hat. Bando grunted in discontent at him, "I would not have expected you to throw away such a wonderful weapon like this." The man flipped the pistol from side to side, examining the dull steel metal work and the plastic grip.

"Shit, why does everyone always seem to get the upper hand on me," Bando muttered as he took a step back, knowing that at any moment he would be shot at close range with his own .50 caliber pistol.

"No, I want kill you with my bare hands," The man pulled a knob with his index finger and the nearly full clip fell to the ground, he raised the pistol and pointed it at Bando, "I wonder if there is still a bullet left in the chamber." The man smiled and pulled the trigger. Bando closed his eyes expecting there to be one and jumped when he heard the tell tale click that the chamber was empty.

"Well shit," The man laughed, "Today was your lucky day." Bando let out a sigh but knew he was going to have to fight hand to hand and was at a disadvantage; he only had one arm and though it was useful, he was not sure how it would hold against repeated punches and blocks.

"Bando, be careful!" Mayu shouted, she had a bad feeling that this man fights dirty.

"Yeah I will," Bando said, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. He knew if he looked away for just a moment, that the man would attack him.

"Isn't that cute," The man chuckled, "got yourself a nice little…" before he could finish Bando jumped at him attempting to punch him. The man stepped to his side and as he did elbowed Bando in the side of the face. As Bando staggered forward from the blow, the man grabbed his destroyed limb and yanked it, pulling Bando sideways. As he did, the man hit him in the back, knocking him off his feet and landing in the sand, the man than proceeded to kick Bando in the side repeatedly.

"Was this all that you could do," he said as he stopped kicking and knelt down to whisper in Bando's ear, "I was expecting to put on a show for your girl, but if that is all you can do than I will sadly make it end quick." The man stood up and as he did, Bando tried to get to his feet. Laughing the man stepped on his back and pushed him back down.

"Get the fuck off me," Bando growled trying with all his might to push up but was unable to.

"After I kill you, I will have my way with that sweet little girl," The man said about Mayu, "and there is not a damn thing you or her can do about it now."

"Lay a damn finger on her, and I will fucking rip your head off," Bando said grabbing a hold of knife the man had hidden in his boot. Taking the knife he stabbed the back of the man's other left leg that was supporting all his weight. The man yelped in pain as he fell over; the knife had went straight threw the cartilage and was sticking out of the knee cap. Bando yanked the knife out and the serrated edges of the knife ripped and gashed his knee even farther. He rolled the man over and was about to slit his throat when suddenly there was a small caliber pistol in his face.

"Now you have pissed me off," The man said angrily. He went to pull the trigger on the pistol when suddenly a bang rang out and it went flying from his hands. Both Bando and the man looked over to see Mayu holding Bando's .50 caliber pistol; he hands shaking violently. Bando practically flew backwards, knowing if she shot again that there would be a possibility that he would be hit accidentally.

"Get up," she demanded as she walked over to the man as he lay in the sand, "I said get up."

"How about you shoot me now, because there is no way in hell I am going to listen to a bitch like you," The man said harshly, he knew she now had the upper hand and any false movement might be the end. She was about to pull the trigger when Bando walked over and pushed the gun barrel down, she looked at him and he shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to have anyone's blood on your hand," Bando said softly, "even if it is was from this worthless piece of shit." She nodded in agreement but did not say a word, the adrenaline had kicked in and she was shaking violently. They both heard a shuffling sound and look over to see the man in the hat scampering to his feet. He limped over to the limbless girl and shoved her back in the black bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Don't think this is the last you will see of me!" he shouted, turning and galloped as fast as his torn leg could take him. Both Mayu and Bando watched dumbfounded as the man reached the ramp to the city and quickly disappeared down the street.

"Well shit," Bando said in disbelief, "with a torn leg he can still run fast." Mayu chuckled at his comment.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, examining his prosthetic arm which barely was holding together.

"Yeah, but I am more concerned with you," Bando said taking a step closer to Mayu.

"Hey, there you are Mayu!" they heard someone shout and turned to look to see who it was. Kouta ran down the beach towards the two of them waving his arm

"I have been looking every where for you Mayu," Kouta said relieved to finally have found her, "when you were gone longer than normal I got worried that something might have happened to you."

"Oh, I am fine Kouta," Mayu said softly, "Thanks to Bando that is."

"Well it is good to see that he has a soft side," Kouta said bluntly, glaring at him.

"Easy kid," Bando snarled, "might see how fast that soft side will turn deadly." Bando brandished the pistol that he had taken back from Mayu.

"Hey, easy you two," Mayu said stepping in between them trying to defuse the situation from escalating, "no need to be so harsh with eachother."

"Yeah, especially when I just saved her life from some freak in a hat and sunglasses," Bando muttered.

"Wait," Kouta said suddenly, "Brown hat, sunglasses with long black hair?"

"Yeah you see him?" Mayu asked

"I did, he was limping pretty bad and there was something moving in the black bag he had," Kouta added looking at there expressions, "Why, what did he do?"

"That is the man that attacked Mayu," Bando said harshly, "and he is the reason why I am here."

"Going to aide him in looking for Lucy?" Kouta asked allowing his annoyance with Kaede to boil to the surface.

"No, that guy fucking creeps me out, I would never help him out," he said shaking his head angrily, "hell, I shoulda put a bullet in the back of his head a long time ago."

"Than why are you hear?" Mayu asked softly.

"I was sent here by some doctor to warn you."

"Warn me about what," Kouta asked shocked by Bando's sudden change of heart.

"Shit, don't get me wrong, I want to beat the shit out that chick," Bando added, "but there is something far worse than that man heading our way. There is a war brewing and this city is the target." Bando pointed to the city behind Kouta.

"A war," Kouta asked in disbelief, "Between who?"

"All I know that your girlfriend has something to do with it." Bando said as he holstered his pistol.


	9. Gier

Ch 9 Gier (lust)

"So peaceful," Kaede whispered to herself as she sat on a rooftop of a large commercial building in the heart of downtown Kamakura. The sun had just recently set and the cool night breeze blew her long pink hair. She sat hugging her knees to her chest wishing she was not alone. It was her decision to leave Maple house to protect everyone from the horrors to come, but somehow she knew that will not be enough. She closed her eyes and focused in on the two other people she felt near by. One Kaede knew was Nana, but the other seemed weak and helpless, but she could not figure out exactly who it was. After a while of debating wither or not to investigate this other presence she felt, she finally caved in.

Standing up and brushing off the dirt from her skirt she used her vectors to climb down the side of the building. _Who the hell did they send now? _Kaede thought to her self as she figured the other diclonius she felt was probably sent by the Institute to track her down.

"When will they learn to leave me the fuck alone," She muttered in annoyance, "better go put who ever this is out of their misery." Walking by a very busy restaurant Kaede stopped to take a peak inside. She was immediately disgusted by the people there; they were eating very high quality and luxurious foods and seemed full of themselves. They did not care how much their food cost them, there were so many people who would live their lives not tasting most of the foods on those menus. She felt the urge to bust through the doors and rip them all to shreds.

"No, bad idea Kaede," She said shaking her head on the thought and pleasure of killing them all, "remember what you promised Kouta." A few patrons noticed Kaede in the window; though most ignored her, some looked at her in disgust but a few had a look of pity about them. One man stood up and motioned to a woman with him, holding up a finger, he grabbed some bread and headed for the door.

"Excuse me miss," He said as he pushed it open just as Kaede was turning to leave, "You look hungry, I know my wife is pissed that I am doing this but she can fucking choke on her wine for all I care." Kaede turned her head slightly to see the man extending his hands, presenting the entire basket of rolls to her. She had another urge to kill the man, but knew he was one of the few that were kind and generous; she smiled and thanked him who bowed his head slightly and turned to walk back inside. _It is people like that make the world as well as humanity better, _Kaede thought to herself as she looked at the warm bread, _why can't more people be like that man and Kouta._ She stowed the bread in her small backpack with the rest of her provisions and than placed the basket at the front door. She walked past the window and saw that the women was no longer there; the man was eating alone but when he saw Kaede walk past the window, he smiled and waved at her.

"It is not like I'm starving," Kaede said putting her hand on her stomach, "I have food but I guess I do seem like I am homeless. Though, lately I have been hungrier and been eating a lot more." She looked up at the night sky; the stars were barely visible through the city lights. It was always so hard for her to resist the urges to kill anyone but it is a day by day process of learning self control. She noted that it probably was the extra stress that has been making her eat more and slightly more moody.

"But than again, I actually am homeless," She thought of how comfy Kouta, Nana, Yuka and Mayu probably are now, making their way to the kitchen to eat dinner. _Maybe someday I can be back with them again, after all this is over. _

The night grew darker as she walked. She was now in the suburbs heading towards the shoreline. She could feel that Nana was close and was sure that Nana felt her. She figured that Nana had told Kouta about her where bouts, but hoped he would stay safe and not go out looking. Though deep down she wished, and hoped that he was.

"There you are," Kaede said as she pinpointed the other presence she felt's location. She was close; close enough that she could feel another presence with her. This one she knew instantly who it was and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. This one was trouble and everywhere he went, he left a wake of destruction and dead bodies in his wake. Knowing exactly who he was after, she wondered why the diclonius girl with him did not point out Kaede, because he was heading in the wrong direction.

"Fuck," Kaede nearly shouted as she realized where they were headed; Nana and the rest at the Maple house. She thought about killing them both here on the spot as she was now only a block behind the two presences.

"I can't break his promise," Kaede shook her head in annoyance, "no matter what. Though… if he and the diclonius were to get there first than I would be defending Kouta." She thought it through for a few moments before deciding against it; that was purposely putting Kouta in danger for a selfish cause. _Somehow I have to get there first and warn them _Kaede thought to her self picking up the pace, taking an alternate route, _I just hope that I do make it in time. Kouta, Nana, be careful, he is severely dangerous. _

On the island off the coast that the Institute resided on, Director Kakuzawa sat at his desk with his elbows propped up on its messy surface. He clasped his hands together and starred deeply at the door. His stare was deadly; when a scrawny frail looking man opened the door he went white and nearly slammed the door shut before he entered to avoid the gaze.

"Come in Ishada," the director growled at the disturbance, "What do you want that is important enough to disturb me?" He glared at Ishada who began to shake slightly in fear.

"Umm, we have a slight problem. Might want to turn on the news," Ishada quivered as he spoke, "things are getting pretty bad." Kakuzawa reached over and flipped a switch, and the window behind him came to life, turning into one massive TV projector. On the screen a pretty news reporter stood in front of the United Nations headquarters in New York City. She had a worried look as she spoke:

'Over a month ago, a single rocket some how evaded all radar and exploded over North America. Though no one took responsibility for the rocket, the United States has successfully tracked the origin of the rocket. As the illustration shows,' a world map took the reporters place. On the map a single red line showed where the rocket detonated above the central U.S and was tracked all the way back to a small island off the southern Japanese coast. 'Japan has denounced that the rocket origins were a huge surprise stating that the island was owned by a private and non government institute, so what ever they had done was of their own accord. Any attempt to contact this so called private institute has fallen on deaf ears and no response has been given. The United States has claimed that if Japan and the institute do not make a statement that they fired the rocket in conjecture; the U.S. will be forced to act upon the rocket as a preempted strike and seen as an act of war. Peace talks have started, but so far have yet seen any results. Every country in the U.N. has declared neutrality and is pushing for the two nations to talk things through. By God's name I sure hope they do.'

"Well now," The director said smiling evilly as the words 'War Imminent?' strode along the bottom of the screen, "I do believe things will become very interesting. So my old friend, your move." The director smirked at Ishada, making him very uncomfortable.

The occupants of Maple house had just finished dinner and Nana and Yuka stayed behind to clean up while Kouta went into the living room to help Mayu with her homework; she was struggling in math and Kouta was doing his best to explain the concepts Mayu was learning. Yuka looked around the corner when she heard Mayu giggling at Kouta.

"Nana, can I ask you a question?" Yuka asked, her thoughts were wandering and she was barely focused on what she was doing.

"Yeah, anything Yuka," Nana said as she gently stacked a clean and dry plate on the counter.

"Why does Kouta love that murder Lucy?" Yuka's question caught Nana off guard.

"Umm, I am not sure the real reason," Nana quietly said, "but I would assume it has to do with their past and those feelings they had for each other than never went away. Though Yuka, Lucy has changed, she is not that monster she used to be."

"Doesn't matter, no one can escape their past and she will one day have to confront what she has done" Yuka spat trying not to shout, sighing she quickly regained her composure, "I just don't get it 'cause I have loved Kouta long before those two met. It's just not fair." Yuka had all but given up on helping Nana clean.

"That may be so, and I am sure when that day comes she will not deny what she has done and will take what ever punishment it may be. Even if it was death. You cannot control who someone loves, all you can do is except it and move on," Nana said bluntly, and her words struck Yuka hard. Tears began to build under her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

"He won't even tell me what happened with him and Mayu at the beach yesterday. What do I have to do to win him over?" Yuka asked pleadingly. She looked up at Nana who walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around Yuka's shoulder.

"That, Yuka, is something that you have to figure out on you own," Nana smiled at her, "and I am sure he is not telling you because he does not want you to worry about either of them."

"Yeah, I am sure you're right about that, just wish he would trust me more." Yuka said wiping away the tears.

"Than that is something you should work on with him than," Nana suggested, "trust him and he will do the same back." Yuka thought about that as Nana got up, and said goodnight before she walked out of the room. She heard her talking with Kouta and Mayu for a moment before receding to her bedroom. _She is right about one thing, even if she did not say it directly; I need to trust Kouta more. I can't be hateful to Lucy, but I can't help it. Kouta and I were getting so close before she suddenly had to come back into our lives._ _Though I do have one idea on how to make Kouta mine, _she thought as she slowly stood up and walked from the room into the hallway. She joined Kouta and Mayu with their joking. Though at first they were reluctant to joke around with her, they slowly warmed up to her and all three of them were having fun with Mayu's math homework which quickly turned into a game of 'make fun of Kouta as he did a problem,' which lasted a good couple of hours before they all dispersed and went off to bed.

Later on that night, every one was asleep except for Yuka, who was creeping down the hallway in her bathrobe; she had a hidden agenda she had to attend to. She cussed as the floor seemed to creak louder at night in the dead silent house than it does during the day. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to walk down the hallway she reached her destination. As quiet as she could, she slid the door open and peaked inside.

"Good, he is still sleeping," she whispered as the knot in her chest grew, "here goes." She slipped inside and gently closed the door. The only light in the room was the moonlight that entered through the window. She crept over to where Kouta lay asleep and upon reaching him she grabbed the strings of her bathrobe that held it closed.

"Kouta, I will do anything with and for you," Yuka whispered as her senses began to peak, "I have to win you over before Lucy does, so I am giving myself to you before she has the chance." She pulled the strands and the robe popped open and slid off her shoulders, landing softly on the floor. Her milky white skin shone slightly in the moon light as she knelt down next to him. She checked that he was still asleep before she leaned over and slowly pulled his sheets away revealing that he was sleeping in boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

Yuka swung her leg over to straddle Kouta, allowing her ample breasts to sway freely beneath her. Placing her hands on either side of his head she leaned over and gently kissed him on the neck than on his lips before she went back to nibbling on his ear. Her shoulder length hair brushing against the side of his face as it fell around hers.

"Kouta, take me, make me yours," her breathing became more intense as she became more aroused at the thought of Kouta being inside her. She reached behind her and freed Kouta's now hard member from his boxers and moaned as she eased herself down on it. She moved as slow as she could up and down; trying to not wake the sleeping man beneath her. This is what she wanted and she was completely sure that it would work and Kouta would be hers.


	10. Hassen

Ch 10 Hassen (hate)

The sun shone brightly through the partially open window. The light reflected directly on Kouta's face which caused to slowly wake up. _That was some dream_, Kouta thought as he lay there on his side, something was lying across his left arm while his right was resting on something soft and smooth, _was way too real. But am I still dreaming? _With his right hand he followed to contours of the figure next to him. What ever was next to him was slightly warm to the touch. He caressed all the way down past what he noted felt like hip bones. He was getting slightly aroused by the thought of this being as a lovely girl as the curves and soft smooth features tried to explain.

"This has to still be a dream," He spoke softly under his breath. He realized the figure next to him was another person; he opened his eyes slightly and examined the person next to him. At first glance he didn't recognize her as she lay on her back, but saw she had shoulder length black hair. He watched the girl next to him trying to figure out who it was. With a sigh she rolled over on her side and was face to face with Kouta. When she rolled over to face him he instantly knew who it was.

"Yuka," Kouta shouted as he launched himself out of bed, startling the sleeping girl, "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Kouta pushed him self against the far wall as much as he could, wished that it would cave in so he could run for it. The wrath of Yuka was something not to want to stick around to deal with. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the blanket that covered her slid off revealing her lush and ample breasts to Kouta who held up his arm in a defensive stance.

"Why are you naked?" He shouted as his face turned red and he suddenly felt hot.

"Good morning to you to Kouta," Yuka said sarcastically, "you'd think after last night it would not be an issue seeing me naked." Kouta was confused what she meant, than when he saw that she was pointing to his legs he looked down. The blood rushed from his face; his boxers were missing and his semi-erect member was exposed to Yuka. He tried his best to cover it with anything close by. Sadly, the only thing next to him that was easily movable was a lamp. He quickly covered his manhood from view.

"There is no need to hide that from me," Yuka said with a seductive smile. Kouta turned a bright red.

"This is so wrong Yuka," Kouta said in frustration and discomfort.

"What is wrong Kouta," she asked her smile turning to scold, "it was amazing and you should be happy!" Kouta shook his head in disagreement.

"No, what you did was wrong," Kouta's voice raised slightly, "First I was sleeping! And second, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you in the past few weeks because this Yuka sitting in front of me is not the Yuka I know." He had pointed a disapproving finger at her and in return she stood up and was clenching her fists. Kouta blushed even harder when he couldn't help himself with examining Yuka's completely naked and curvy body.

"You wanna know what has gotten into me?" Yuka asked harshly, "Ever since Lucy has been back it has been all about HER, what about me, Kouta? What about my feelings and why do you love her knowing that she MURDERED your family in front of you?" Kouta opened his mouth to speak but Yuka cut him off.

"I can't stand anything about that monster, hell, I hate her!" Yuka was shouting. Kouta knew that Mayu and Nana were probably listening in but he was furious so he did not care to defuse the situation.

"Why I love her is something I can't explain," Kouta said, "that is like asking you what causes you to breathe, you don't know cause you just do. THAT is what I feel like about Lucy, regardless of what she has done because I know she is trying her hardest to change for the better. So if you hate her, don't take it out on me!"

"No matter how much she changes, she will always be a murderer and some day she will have to confront what she has done and deal with the consequences," Yuka pointed out shouting as she did.

"If that day comes, than I am sure she will take what ever punishment she will be given," Kouta added harshly, "If that is so hard to believe than so be it!"

*SMACK*

Yuka stepped forward and punched Kouta as hard as she could in the cheek. He was sent flying backwards into the wall. Propping himself up, he massaged his sore jaw while looking at Yuka in disbelief.

"YOU never once have considered how I feel about you, that I love you, that I am always here and she is not," Yuka shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I have been competing with a phantom, a murderer, and I that is why I gave myself to you. Because I would do anything to make you mine, this was the only thing I am sure that you have not done with HER!" Kouta watched her wide eyed. He figured she was right though, he never really considered her feelings and how she felt about all this. Knowing he dare not tell her about his and Lucy's intimate moment in the woods when they met up; it would only make the situation worse. Yuka stood over him and the fury in her eyes was not diminished by the tears.

"I…" Kouta began, looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry Yuka, didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"Better be," Yuka said sharply, "and you did." She turned and walked over to her robe, putting her arms through the sleeves. She tied the string around her waist and than proceeded to walk over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle but froze before she opened it. Footsteps were heard darting from outside the door.

"You didn't mess around with Lucy," Yuka asked not turning to face Kouta, "didn't you?" Kouta looked up but was lost for words.

"Erm, about that," Kouta said under his breath. He saw her flinch and she threw the door open, nearly ripping it off the wall and disappeared down the hallway. Kouta sat there; hand on his cheek as he gazed at where Yuka was just moments before, wishing he would not have said anything. Though, de could not help but think that she was right about him not considering how she felt, so he understood why she was always angry when it came to anything Lucy. Still, her jealousy always seemed to be too hard for her to contain which he could not blame Yuka for how she felt; if he was in her place, he would have felt the same way.

"Just doesn't give her the right to do what she did," Kouta whispered to himself, "Sleeping with me just to try and win me over was wrong for her to do." He sat in silence thinking about what was the real reason why he loved Kaede.

"I thought we were done having to deal with this shit," An officer said, massaging the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from loosing his temper. The Institute had informed only hours before that they were doing another drill and that thirty or so armed soldiers would be landing in a mock infiltration exercise. Four military dual rotor helicopters landed and offloaded the heavily armed soldiers in the middle of a major road. Worst of all, the man leading them seemed to not even be a soldier; he wore a brown triangular hat, sunglasses and his shoulder length black hair screamed civilian. Though the crossbow the man carried made the chief officer very nervous.

"If you don't like it," The man in the hat smirked, "I can end if fairly quickly for you." He brandished the loaded crossbow and the officer jumped up and gave him an uneasy look.

"Fine, do what you gotta do," The chief officer said waiving his had, "Just remember where ever you are actually going to do the exercise, and there will be unarmed civilians. So you better be using blanks. You ARE using blanks, am I correct?" The man in the hat grinned evilly, making the chief officer shift his weight uneasily.

"Oh, don't worry about that officer," The man said resting the crossbow on his shoulder and walked away.

"Sir, we have not heard from team Charlie," a soldier said as he ran up to the man and saluted, "they went in ahead to secure the area but are late reporting in."

"Well, it looks like she really is there," he said, "Lets get moving before they make a run for it." The soldier signaled to the rest of the teams to move out. Simultaneously they all checked their weapons and loaded them. There were four army transport trucks sitting along the curb. The trucks had just recently pulled up and were sitting idle, waiting for the order to go. After a few minutes all four trucks were loaded and headed up the street. Leading them was a humvee that had a large caliber machine gun on top. The man in the hat cocked it as he stood with a large grin on his face; he was expecting a fight, and the missing Charlie team proved his thoughts.

"Sir, Charlie team just reported back in," The radio headset crackled to life, "They said they were experiencing technical difficulties but got it working. They said they have the area secure and no sign of Lucy."

"Bitch, you better be right about Lucy being in that area," The man grumbled as he toed the large black bag that held Number 28 which sat at his feet, "Alright, we still got the element of surprise." The man grinned, he was hoping to go in alone, but with the Directors 'encouraging' words, he was talked into meeting up with armed soldiers that he viewed as a set back and slowed him down.

"Though, it is nice to have some body guards," the man thought aloud, "at least they will come in handy as a distraction." The trucks sped down the empty street heading towards the old, ancient temple filled part of Kamakura. He wore his grin as the trucks bounced anticipating having the time of his life with Lucy.

"He is getting closer," Nana said to Kouta as they sat in the living room of Maple house.

"Who is getting closer?" Kouta asked confused by who Nana meant.

"Someone horrible and we need to get out of the house," Nana said desperately, "and quick." Kouta wasn't paying attention, the events that happened this morning between him and Yuka were still fresh on his mind; as they were in Nana's as well, but this new dangerously and fast approaching danger pushed that aside.

"What are we gunna do?" Kouta asked; Yuka and Mayu left just after breakfast to go shopping around town. Kouta was glad Yuka was out doing something to help her feel better, but he knew hers and his relationship from this point on would be strained to the breaking point, "Are Yuka and Mayu going to be ok?"

"Yes, they are safe as long as they don't come back for a while longer," Nana reassured him, but she was distracted, "They are after me, so you should see if you can sneak out of here before they get here."

"No, I am not going to leave you hear alone to face him," Kouta's voice rose slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "we are family no matter what, and I am not going to leave you." Nana smiled and blushed slightly; he was right, as stupid as he was being, they were family and he would do anything to protect her as well as Mayu and Yuka.

"But how are you going to do anything when you don't have a gun or anything else," Nana asked.

"I don't know," Kouta said slowly, "I guess I never really thought of the HOW, I just will do anything in my strength." Nana smiled again and knew that he really would do it too.

A knocking at the front door made both of them jump. They gave each other worried looks before Kouta slowly stood up and walked through the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nana following him so he motioned for her to go hide. She ignored him, knowing that who ever it was and if they were here to harm them, she would not hesitate to rip them apart with her vectors.

They reached the door and Kouta cautiously opened it but when he saw striped knee high socks and a black skirt he knew exactly who it was.

"Kaede!" He shouted as he threw the door open the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace and buried her face in the crease of his neck.

"Kouta," She said as she held him as tight as she could, she lost all hold on reality as she took in the familiar warmth of his body.

"I have missed you so much," Kouta said as he stroked the ends of her long pink hair. He was surprised how in nearly five months it had grown so fast, but he did not care, he just was overwhelmed with joy to see her again.

"Thankfully it is only Lucy," Nana sighed, smiling as she watched the two hold each other tighly.

"Kouta, you have to leave," Kaede said, not daring to let him go, "He is here." Kouta gave her a confused look, but instantly knew what she meant when the front gate in front of him blew apart. The man he had seen limping from the beach where Mayu and Bando were a few days ago sat on top of a military truck and was grinning from ear to ear as he steadied the heavy machine gun.

"Let's have some fun!" The man shouted as he pulled the trigger.


	11. Töten

Ch 11 Gründe Zu Töten (Reasons to Kill)

The large .50 caliber rounds from the heavy machine gun tore up the soft moist ground. Lucy still held Kouta in her arms as she used her vectors to spider crawl, trying her best to dodge the rounds. Nana was close by doing the same but she was not able to stop one of the rounds and it her prosthetic arm, nearly blowing it apart.

"In the house," Lucy shouted to Nana through the thumping of the gun and the whizzing of the bullets. Nana nodded and followed. Rounds pummeled the front of the house, blasting large holes in the walls. Entering the living room, Lucy flipped over the table and gently set Kouta down. The rounds were not able to penetrate this deep into the house and after a moment the gun stopped firing; but shouts could be heard.

"Kouta," Lucy said softly, "I know we made a promise, but…" Kouta leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips to silence her. She was willing to hold out their promise no matter what, and this made Kouta proud of her. He broke the kiss and smiled at her shaking his head.

"You should only use the other hands when you or anyone you love is being threatened," Kouta whispered, "that should be the only time you use them, ok Kaede?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Kouta," She whispered in his ear just loud enough for him to hear. Before he could say anything back she placed something in his hand and stepped back.

"Stay here Kouta," Nana smiled, "We can handle things from here."

"The promise that we have goes for you to Kouta," Lucy said pointing to the large cold object in his hand. He looked down and gasped; it was a large semi-automatic pistol.

"Wait," Kouta breathed, "I don't even know how to shoot one of these things!" He looked up to see Lucy and Nana had already gone. He stood in silence until a floor board creaked in the back of the house, instantly causing his adrenaline to kick in. Remembering how Bando held and shot the gun, Kouta cocked the pistol and held it up to where the sound came from. He waited for who ever it was to find him. That waiting ate away at his nerves fairly quickly.

Lucy and Nana ran through the front door and took the many soldiers by surprise. The two of them split up to stand side by side and as the first soldiers jumped to their feet and readied their assault rifles, they were torn to pieces. Lucy grabbed one by his legs with her vectors and tossed him into the air while she grabbed another and punched out his chest, spraying another soldier behind him with blood and vital organs. The stunned soldier staggered backwards and whipped the blood from his face but was too late; Nana grabbed him by the shoulders and split him in two bloody masses. The soldier Lucy had tossed into the air fell to the ground at an awkward angle and with a loud crack, his neck broke and twisted.

Lucy looked over at Nana and realized that her eyes were glowing red. Pushing what she just saw aside, Lucy slammed her vectors down to catapult herself into the air to dodge a rocket that was heading straight for her. She landed into another small group of soldiers and without hesitation she tore them to pieces one by one, spilling their blood all over the ground. One soldier panicked and turned to run but Lucy caught him and severed his legs. He dropped to the ground and tried to crawl screaming in pain with every movement. Lucy did not waste anytime decapitating the man and a presence behind her caused her to turn and throw the man's bloody head in that direction. She saw the man in the hat flail his arms from the impact and fell off the truck he was standing on. Anger overcame her and she stepped towards him. She took another step but stopped when a rocket flew past her and detonated on the ground at the base of the house, causing chunks of wood to fly in every direction. Lucy walked over to the soldier who was hiding in the bed of a truck and when she approached, she noticed he was frantically trying to load another rocket into the green tube. The soldier was just barely in reach when he jumped up and shot the rocket. Lucy caught it and with it still burning its propellant, she directed it down onto him, blowing him apart, spraying his body parts all over the bed of the truck.

Nana looked over at the house and saw that the front wall was blown away. She became angrier and the first soldier she saw, she punched in the chest with her vector. His chest blew open in a red mist exposing his lungs and still beating heart. With her other vector she pulled his lungs and heart out with one quick and decisive pull. As she did, another soldier tried to catch her from behind but he was caught. With one vector she held him still and with another she yanked his spine clear from his body, leaving him to fall into a pool of his own blood. Using the spinal column she pulled from the soldier, she impaled another that just jumped from behind the truck she just turned over. He coughed up blood as it pierced his lung and barely missed his heart. Nana used a free vector to instantly crush the man's skull. Still holding onto the bloody mass she threw it at another soldier who barely dodged the high speed body. Before he could recover from the roll, Nana was already upon him and from the waist she pulled him apart; his intestine was the only thing that connected the man's torso with his lower half.

Nana split the truck into two large pieces; revealing a large number of soldiers who were attempting to pull their wounded comrades to safety. They had demolished the concrete wall beyond the Maple houses front gate to use as a forward operation base. She smiled as she had both pieces of the trucks suspended in midair with her vectors at the sight of the soldiers trying to flee from her. She tossed the front end of the military truck into a tent that was erected and upon impact the fuel in the trucks tanks ignited. A few soldiers where slowly cooked to death as they ran from the raging inferno but all attempts to put out their burning clothes did not work; they were doused with the diesel fuel from the truck.

"No more," Lucy said as she walked over and placed her hand on Nana's shoulder, bringing her back into reality," I think they have had enough." Nana gently placed the bed of the truck on the ground and watched as the remaining soldiers ran down the street leaving the wounded and maimed behind to fend for them selves.

"Wha- What have I done?" Nana asked in disbelief and fear. She looked down at her blood stained clothes and hands. Nana did not know what to do; she felt horrible and realized that she and Lucy were truly monsters.

"I am not proud of what we did," Lucy sighed looking at her own blood stained hands and cloths, "but they put up more of a fight than I expected."

"Now what do we do?" Nana turned to Lucy in desperation.

"We rescue Kouta," Lucy said as she heard gunshots coming from within the house, "sounds like he will need our help." Nana nodded and they turned and ran towards the house as fast as they could.

Kouta jumped over the over turned table and shook as he tried to aim the pistol at the shadow walking behind the back door. His adrenaline was in over drive making him on edge, the explosions and gun fire coming from outside only amplified it. When the door slide open slightly Kouta jumped up and pulled the trigger. He did not know if he struck anything do to the fact that as he pulled the trigger he shut his eyes and squeezed them. The recoil of the pistol threw him backwards onto his back. Slowly peaking over the table he was horrified to see the wall stained red and when he followed the blood smear he saw that his shot did hit the man; his head was missing and in its place was a pulpy mass of brain matter and blood. On sight of that Kouta nearly vomited but was only able to dry heave. The gunshot got some unwanted attention from a few more soldiers; they crept along the back door.

"Shit, where are they?" Kouta muttered to himself as he peered over at the men slowly entering the room. In desperation Kouta shot blindly over the top of the table and with every shot, the gun was at risk of flying out of his hand or even breaking it. He knew he hit something when he heard a grunt and a loud thump as someone fell on the wood floor. Not checking the damage, Kouta snuck out the living room as quietly as possible.

Slowly creeping through the hallway Kouta kept a weary eye behind him at the men as they cleared the room and one of them motioned them out. Kouta stopped and pressed his back against the door frame of the kitchen door. He was out of sight but he knew he could not stay there for long; the men would be next to him and they are going room to room checking them for their occupants. _Who are they searching for though? _Kouta thought to himself as he held the back of the gun against his chest, turning his ear towards the slowly approaching men. The gunfire outside drowned out their footsteps but his adrenaline was pumping hard so he swore he could hear them.

Suddenly the front of the house shook violently and the hallway was filled with smoke and shards of wood and cement. Kouta was knocked backwards and smacked the back of his head hard on the wooden frame. Feeling dizzy and slightly disorientated, Kouta took the explosion to his advantage and stepped out from the kitchen door way. He pulled the trigger rapidly, not realizing that the men had been blown backwards and off their feet. Kouta was only able to get off four shots before the only sound coming from the pistol was clicking. Empty. He threw the pistol as hard as he could and turned to run. He made it to the stairs quickly and jumped over some debris before he quickly ascended them.

"Why hello there," Kouta heard a man's voice and looked up just as he reached the top step. He was met with a gun pointed at his forehead which was followed closely by an eerie and evil toothy grin.

"Crap," Kouta muttered when he saw the brown pointed hat and instantly recognized him.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Lucy said, frustrated that she couldn't find Kouta, they searched the entire house but to no avail. She noted that the house was not eerily quiet and empty.

"I don't like this," Nana whispered to Lucy, something did not seem right and it made her worry.

"I know what you mean," Lucy whispered back, "something is not right at all." They were walking up the stairs to the second floor with no sign of Kouta. Looking in every room they saw that all their belonging s had been thrown about and left on the floor.

"They were searching for something," Nana pointed out at the mess in her room.

"More like searching for someone," Lucy corrected placing her hand on her hip in frustration. She was not even able to locate the man in the hat or Number 28, making her believe that they had kidnapped Kouta and were going to use him as ransom to get her to go rescue him or turn herself in as an exchange for him.

'Outside,' a voice rang out in Lucy's ear, startling her, 'The answer to all our problems he is. Saved he has to be. Careful though, evil awaits you.' The voice did not belong to Number 28 and it sent chills up Lucy's spine.

"Who is this?" she asked and Nana shot her a confused look, "you don't hear the voice?" Nana shook her head, making Lucy even more confused. Lucy walked to the window and peaked through a hole in the screen that was caused by a stray bullet. Through the hole she saw Kouta on his knees, leaning over with his head down.

"He is outside and he is in danger," Lucy mouthed. She and Nana darted down the hallway and down the stairs, stopping just a few feet in front of Kouta; a figure appeared from basically thin air and it pointed a gun at the back of his head.

"Let him go," Nana shouted in anger at the man in the hat as he smirked at them. Lucy moved to attack him but he raised his other hand and wagged his finger at her.

"I would not be so hasty on killing me my dear Lucy," the man in the hat chuckled, "dead man's trigger. If I let go of the trigger the gun will go off, blowing the kids head clean off. Wouldn't that be a wonderful sight to see."

"Bastard," Lucy growled at him, clenching her fists in anger and hatred.

"Let us see if you truly love this man," The man said, "You're life for his."


	12. Bestimmung

Ch 12 Bestimmung (determination)

"What do we do, Yuka?" Mayu asked in desperation as they stood near the blockade the police had set up for everyone's safety. _Fuck that _Yuka had thought after the officer informed her that the area was off limits, _Kouta and Nana are still there, and I just hope they are ok._ The heavily armored and armed officer pointed his sub machine gun at her when she persisted on getting past. Mayu had grabbed her arm convinced her it was not worth it getting into trouble at a time like this so the two of them walked back towards the shopping center in defeat.

While there, Yuka buried her face in her hands and cried; the worry and the sadness was too much to hold back. She frantically called his cell phone but with no luck. That made her worry even more. Mayu was sitting across from her at the small picnic table that sat outside a small vendor. She had her phone sitting out in front of her and periodically was flipping it open and checking it. Either for a new message or the time, but either way, it was starting to annoy Yuka who could hear the click of the phone opening nearly every minute.

"Please stop that Mayu," Yuka said harshly as he peered from behind her hands when Mayu opened her phone with a loud click.

"I'm sorry, Yuka," Mayu said leaving the phone open and putting her hands in her lap, "I hate not knowing what's going on and if Kouta and Nana are ok." Yuka lowered her hands and tried her best to smile at Mayu. The smile was meant to be comforting to both of them but some how Yuka realized it was empty and hollow.

"Yes I know, I am too" Yuka said softly as she hung her head, "but at least Nana is there with him so what ever is going on, she will do her best to protect him as well as our home."

"Yes, and Kouta will do his best to try and protect Nana and the house as well," Mayu said cheerfully, "so I am sure that they are ok!" Yuka looked up and saw Mayu smiling warmly at her. _Mayu is right, they will do anything to protect each other _Yuka thought as she watched Mayu, _we are family and though we have or downs, we are always there for each other._ Yuka smiled back and sighed in relief.

Though the relief was short lived when a large explosion rocked the city; a fireball leaped into the air from the direction of Maple house and Yuka and Mayu shot each other horrified looks. Both of them stood up and silently agreed that they were getting their any way possible. When Yuka turned to run she smacked into someone and knocked the small framed person over.

"Ouch Yuka!" the black haired girl said as she sat up and glared at her.

"I'm so sorry Nozomi!" Yuka said as she helped Nozomi up to her feet. Nozomi looked around blushing trying to make sure no one saw the adult diaper she is forced to wear everyday while she straightened her skirt.

"I saw the street leading up to your house was being blockaded, so I went searching for you," Nozomi said with a worried look, than seeing that it was only her and Mayu she looked even more worried, "Where is Kouta?"

"Don't know, but I have a bad feeling he is still at the house," Yuka said shaking her head. Nozomi was nearly on the verge of tears. Every so often she would head over to Maple house to practice her singing as it was forbidden at her own. She really enjoyed being there especially when Kouta was there; he would listen to her singing intently which made her nervous at first, but grew to enjoy his company and encouraging her to keep practicing.

"What are we going to do?" Nozomi said slowly and softly looking into Yuka's defeated face, "I don't live there, but I consider it my home away from home. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to it or Kouta."

"Let's go see if we can get to him," Mayu piped up, trying to sound confident, "and if he is not there than we just try and find him." Yuka and Nozomi nodded in unison and the three of them set off to the main road. Upon reaching it, they were surprised to see so many onlookers; the explosions and gunfire had captured nearly the entire cities attention so it might be harder to sneak in than they first thought. They pushed through the crowds with Yuka in the lead; she was determined to find a way in that no one stood a chance against her. An older man shouted and tried to grab at her and without hesitation she punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. Knocking him unconscious, she ignored Nozomi's protest and led them further threw the crowd. Eventually they found a gap and darted through it and into an empty alley.

After trekking around the back way around the Maple house, they came to an alley way that lead straight to the back perimeter wall of the house. To their surprise not a single guard was there, nor were there any onlookers trying to get a close look. Being cautious they crept along the empty alley way and was able to see the white wall two blocks from them.

"Something is not right about this Yuka," Nozomi whispered as she grabbed onto Yuka's arm to stop her, "this seems to easy, maybe there is another way in."

"No, we have to get to Kouta, I just have a horrible feeling something bad is or will happen to him," Yuka broke Nozomi's grip and continued to walk forward. Mayu stayed quiet, she wanted to get to the house to see if Kouta and Nana were ok. Though she had the same thought as Nozomi, she ignored the feeling and followed closely behind Yuka. Nozomi reluctantly followed behind, whimpering as she walked. She tried her best to hold herself together but her over active bladder would win the day which made her even more uncomfortable.

They reached the first street of the two that separated them and Maple house. Yuka peaked around the corner and was surprised to see no one on the road; not even the officers or soldiers were patrolling the small street. Yuka nodded to them and Nozomi made a soft squeaking noise as they ran across the road as fast as they could. They made it and just in time as well; just a moment later and they would have been spotted by a police cruiser as it turned the corner as sped down the road at a break neck speed.

"What the hell do you three think you are doing?" A man's voice growled lowly behind them as they watched two more cruisers, an ambulance a fire truck and a military truck fly past them. The hair on the back of Yuka's neck stood on end_ crap we are caught, _she thought as she slowly turned around.

"Bando don't scare us like that," Mayu nearly shouted at him as she turned to see who it was, "who is that?" Mayu said harshly pointing to a woman in a white lab coat and glasses, her brown hair was done in a single braid down her back.

"I am Arakawa," She said as she held onto her clipboard tightly, "I am a friend of Bando's so you have nothing to worry about Mayu. You're Mayu am I correct? Bando has told me a lot about you." Mayu stood in disbelief and only nodded.

"She helped me when I needed information," Bando said placing his hand on Mayu's shoulder, "the three of you are fucking stupid for trying to sneak into the old complex while the military is there."

"Why are they there than?" Yuka asked clenching her fists in frustration.

"They are there for Lucy and Nana," Arakawa said pushing up her glasses, "they were located using another diclonius, Number 28." Nozomi did not understand what that meant and was too scared to ask any questions.

"What are they planning on doing once they have them?" Mayu asked as Bando took a step back and stood next to Arakawa who shot him a worried look. He only nodded to her.

"Nana they have no use for so they will kill her," Arakawa said in disgust, "Lucy they will try to capture her and send her back to the Institute, I th-"She broke off and pressed a finger to a small black object in her ear that looked like a earpiece for a radio. She looked over and gave Bando a horrified look, "They have a hostage." Bando held up his finger to silence anyone and quickly noted that the gunfire had ceased all together and an eerie silence fell on the city.

"That's not like him to take a hostage," Bando said in surprise, "Is it the kid?" Arakawa nodded, but than shot Yuka a grave look. Some how Yuka knew Bando was talking about Kouta; something deep down told her that it was. The anger, sadness and fatigue suddenly went away and she was determined to get to him no matter what the outcome; she needed to see him and apologize.

"Kouta!" Yuka shouted and shoved past the two adults and ran as fast as she could down the alley.

"No wait, Miss Yuka!" Arakawa shouted and tried to grab her arm to stop her. Mayu ran after her while Nozomi wet herself again in fear.

"Well shit," Bando sighed as he watched the girl run down the alley and only stop when she reached the last street," Looks like we really will have to rescue the kid."

"Yes, they know a little about his and Lucy's relationship," Arakawa said glancing down at the clipboard, "if they have him than they will use him against her." Bando sighed again and nodded and the two turned to follow after Yuka and Mayu.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Nozomi stood frozen in fear. She did not know what to do so she watched as they grew farther and farther away before decided to follow.

Back at Maple House, Kouta was held in a tight head lock and any struggle he made caused the man in the hat to tighten his hold. Kouta tried to break free so many times that he was nearly gasping for breath and felt light headed by the ever tightening hold. The gun barrel that was held firmly against his temple did nothing to help.

"Again Lucy," The man smirked at her, "show us how much you love this worthless piece of shit and give yourself to me. I will let him go if you do." Kouta could not talk so he mouthed his protest; she ignored him and looked over at Nana who did not move. Soon the four of them turned into ten as a troop of heavily armed soldiers entered the house and surrounded them. Nana moved to attempt to kill them but was stopped by a horrid laugh from the man.

"I would not do that if I were you number seven," The man motioned to the soldier closest to him, "those assault rifles carry .50 caliber armor piercing rounds, nothing you can do to stop them. So be a good little girl and don't move any, or my finger might slip." His grin seemed to be permanent as he stood in silence for a few minutes. Lucy shook her head at Nana who shot back a worried look.

Lucy was trying to contemplate a plan on how she was going to handle this when a loud crack echoed the room. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell to her knees before collapsing onto the wood floor. Kouta struggled even more but was surprised when the man let him go.

"was… was that it?" The soldier said that hit her in the back of the head and still stood over her with the butt of the assault rifle still facing out. He looked around at the rest of them who were in just as much shock.

"Fucking bastard!" Kouta shouted as he drew a pistol and pulled the trigger; hitting the man square in the forehead causing the back of his skull to explode and shower the wall in his blood and brain matter. Before anyone could react to Kouta's attack, Nana used the distraction to her advantage and had decapitated four of the five remaining soldiers instantly leaving the remaining one to fall backwards in fear. He rose up the assault rifle and fired; the shot was way off but it left a huge hole in the ceiling. Nana looked examined the hole and turned her entire body to face the soldier. He shot again and the thumb sized slug smacked into the ground at her feet kicking up a large amount of splinters. She had a wild look in her eyes and was smiling slightly as she stepped closer to the soldier.

Another shot rang out and her prosthetic arm blew from her body. Nana used her vectors and tore the soldier's limbs off with one quick tug. He screamed in pain but was quickly silenced when his head suddenly exploded into a pool of blood. Nana turned her attention on the man in the hat. The look she gave him caused the smirk he had just moments before to disappear and be replaced with fear. Nana smiled slightly as she walked towards him. He had the dead mans trigger gun up and pointing at her waiting for the moment when she tore him apart and the gun would go off.

"Is that fear I see in your face?" Nana said in a soft monotone voice, "It suits you." With one vector she grabbed the gun and crushed it while with another she tore his arm off at the shoulder. He winced in pain as the blood sprouted from the open wound. He fell backwards and when he did, Number 28 was thrown from the black bag and skidded across the floor. She grabbed the man by his leg and threw him through the wall and out into the front yard.


	13. Tod eines geliebten

(a/n): This has been the hardest chapter I have done so far. Physically and mentally. So if anyone has any objections, concerns, feel free to express them. I feel bad for how this chapter ends and I am the one who wrote it!

Ch 13 Tod eines geliebten (Death of a Loved One)

Nana moved to follow the battered man she through the front of the already damaged house. "It's ok Nana," Kouta said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "let him be for the time being, let him suffer from those wounds." She froze and the wild look in her eyes diminished and was replaced with a sense of remorse. She nodded and let out a deep breath. She looked back out through the missing wall and saw the rain had begun to fall again. The relentless rain gave no sign of faltering and lighting up in the afternoon light. From where Nana stood, she noted that the soft earth from the rain earlier in the day had once again turned into mud and the blood red grass soon was washed clean and returned to its original color. She shook her head and quickly forgot any of the horrible thoughts she had earlier.

Kouta turned to the unconscious Lucy and as he went to kneel next to her he noticed something on the ground that he wish he had not seen; among the gore and body parts there was a hand not to far from where Lucy lay, and upon the ring finger there was a sliver band with the faint lettering 'Ai.' So many nameless men that would not be going home to their wives and children; the name on the ring struck home and Kouta felt the urge to scream from disgust and anger.

"I'm just curious Nana," Kouta said not looking up as he turn Lucy over on her back and cradled her in his arms, "how do you and Lucy coupe with this? I mean, I killed three people today and I just have this horrible feeling. I can barely handle it." Nana did not know what to say, she looked at him and did her best to give him a warm smile, but it lost its meaning when she too wondered how she and Lucy dealt with this. The question never passed through her mind though this is the first time she has used her vectors to kill; it left a deep horrible empty feeling inside.

"I don't know how Lucy does it," Nana said kneeling next to him and looking at the sweet innocent sleeping Lucy, "Today was the first time I killed someone and to be honest, I hate it. I will only use my vectors when I absolutely have to." Kouta looked over and smiled.

"That's good, I don't want you or Lucy using those things against someone."

"I promise, and I am sure Lucy does too," Nana said as she reached over and brushed a few loose strands of pink hair from her face, "she loves you and will do anything for you." A whimpering sound from the other side of the room caught them both by surprise and made them jump. They looked over and saw the limbless Number 28 lying flat on her back and very helpless.

"I can't… I… just don't feel right doing it… I'm sorry," Nana said softly, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Kouta asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"That girl, she wants me to kill her," Nana said sorely, "I… just can't."

"Wasn't she with that man?" Kouta asked as he stood up, Lucy still unconscious in his arms.

"Yes, she was and as you can see by her horns," Nana pointed out sadly, "she is like me in a lot of ways."

"Why does she want you to kill her?"

"She is in so much pain, she does not know how much longer she has but she wants it over quickly." Nana walked over to her and knelt down, she caressed the girls head. The girl smiled at her which Nana returned and spoke to her, "if it means that much to you, I will see what I can do."

"Nana," Kouta spoke so soft that she was barely able to hear.

"Hmm?" Nana did not turn around to look at him. She felt pitiful for this girl; arms tongue and lower torso removed just so she could fit in a bag to be carried around. Nana regrets not killing the man in the hat and for a good reason too.

"If it means anything to than I'll let you do it," Kouta said as he turned his body to face the missing wall, "I will meet up with you outside, need to get some fresh air." He took one last look at the Nana and the girl before he walked down the hallway. He knew that Nana would make it quick; using a vector stop the girl's heart would be enough and not create any pain or mutilations. Kouta could hear Nana sobbing as she proceeded with the girls wish.

Kouta stepped out into the open and the rain pelted him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The cold rain felt nice after everything he had just went through. Walking under a partially destroyed overhang that was along the front of the house he laid Lucy down and sat next to her. He scooted closer and had her head resting in his lap as he sat and stroked her hair. He did his best to ignore everything around him and focused his attention on the love of his life. He leaned over kissed her on the lips lightly which seemed to have an effect of rousing her from her sleep. The cold wind that picked up might have had an affect as well.

"It's done, and she and I decided a name for her since she never had one," Nana said walking over to where Kouta sat, whipping away the tears, "we decided that her name would be Kumi." Kouta smiled at her and nodded.

"Kumi that is a beautiful name for her, just horrible what the bastards had done to such a beautiful girl." Kouta said but the conversation instantly changed when they heard someone running up the path.

"KOUTA?" They recognized that voice; it was Yuka.

"KOUTA!" She yelled as she came around the corner and saw him stand quickly as he repositioned the sleeping Lucy. Yuka ran at him and threw herself into his arms.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you," She said as she began to cry from joy, "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just so happy that you are ok," She took a step back and the happiness she once had disappeared and she glared at him, "don't you dare scare me like that again!" She raised her hand to strike him.

"No Yuka wait!" Mayu shouted as she came around the corner to see Yuka about to hit him. Yuka could not bring herself to hit him, so she balled up her right hand in a fist and gently placed it on his chest before collapsing back into his arms.

"Scared me there for a second Yuka," Mayu sighed as she walked over to stand next to Nana.

"Me too," Nana said as she turned to Mayu and hugged her, "I am so glad to see you all, I was worried about you." Mayu smiled and nodded as she returned the hug.

"But where is Wanta?" Mayu asked looking around at that the rubble and the unmistakable corpses that littered areas of the yard for the little dog.

"He was missing this morning," Kouta said as he walked over and hugged Mayu, "Thought that he was with you." She shook her head.

"BARK, BARK!"

"Mayu look who I found!" Nozomi said as she walked into the yard holding a little tan dog. Mayu jumped with joy and ran over to her, swooping the dog in her arms and hugged him.

"Hey Nozomi," Kouta said, giving her a warm welcomed smile. She blushed slightly as she returned a smile.

"This is horrible," Yuka piped in as she finally took notice of the destruction, "I…" she broke off her sentence as she noticed that just on the other side of the main path there lay a number of torn and charred trucks and scattered about it lumps stuck out of the charred muddy earth; she dare not guess what they were for there was still a red tinge to certain sections of the masses. She nearly vomited when she recognized one of the masses as a human head.

"I don't know what we are going to do about all this," Kouta said as he noticed the look of concern in Yuka's face, "this is to much to clean up, not something that we should be handling." He soon wondered why the police or more soldiers came to investigate and count the pointless deaths.

"Kouta?" He heard Lucy say and all worries and concerns disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Lucy, you're awake!" He ran over to her and dropped to his knees next to Lucy. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at Kouta for a few moments until her eyesight came back into focus.

"KOUTA!" She shouted in joy, launching herself up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He fell backwards and Lucy still held her hold on him, she began to kiss him vigorously all over his face.

"Hey Lucy, calm down," Kouta chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you are ok!"

"Though something is wrong though," Nana butted in, "as close as we are to eachother, Lucy's presence feels so faint." The answer to Nana's concern was quickly found out as Lucy jumped off of Kouta and Yelled Yuka's name; tackling her and instantly grabbing at Yuka's breasts and began to feel them and squeeze them.

"Well, I know only one person who would do that so openly," Kouta laughed, "but I thought that could not happen anymore." He looked over at Nana who only shrugged her shoulders as she tried not to laugh at Yuka's discomfort.

"Nyu! Stop it!" Yuka shouted as she tried to break from her grip. Nyu giggled in pleasure as she fondled Yuka, but some one new caught her attention; she looked up and saw Nozomi standing next to Mayu who was looking just as uncomfortable as Yuka was.

"YAY, some one new who can be in our family!" Nyu shouted in joy as she let go of Yuka and ran at Nozomi who turned and screeched in fear at the oncoming sexual assault. Nozomi did not even make it one step before Nyu caught her from behind and grabbed for her breasts. Nozomi squeaked and squirmed as she tried to break from Nyu's grasp, but nothing worked. The only one not laughing was Yuka who was desperately trying to pull Nyu away from Nozomi.

"Nyu, I think Nozomi has had enough," Kouta said walking over to her and placed his hand on her head, "let Nozomi take a break, think this will scar her for life now." Nyu smiled and let her go and jumped into Kouta's arms, hugging him tightly.

The rain still fell lightly, but no one seemed to care. It was refreshing to Nana and Kouta as it took their minds off of the horrid slaughter from earlier. Yuka tried her best not to give Nyu a mean look as she still held onto Kouta. Nozomi and Nyu were formally introduced though, Yuka said that Nyu is only a split personality of Lucy; and Lucy is the complete opposite from Nyu. This comforted Nozomi, but she still kept her distance and jumped every time Nyu got to close.

"I think I wet myself because of her," Nozomi muttered trying to figure out if she was the one, or had the rain seeped through her cloths completely. She had not expected anyone to hear her, but she was surprised when she looked over at Kouta and he smiled and mouthed 'the rain is relentless, not a dry piece of clothing.' She nodded and blushed lightly as she looked away.

"I think it is best that we go inside to warm up," Yuka demanded after some time, "it is getting late and this rain won't stop." Kouta and Nana gave each other a worried look but before they could say anything a figure appeared from behind a destroyed truck.

"No one is fucking going anywhere," the man said as he pointed an unusual weapon at them. Kouta could barely recognize who it was; it was the man in the hat, but he was badly injured. His sunglasses had broken revealing that he had red irises and his hat and hair had been messed up showing that he too had horns. Though these were much smaller than Nana's and Lucy's, Kouta knew he must have had the same genetic make-up as them. He held the weapon awkwardly with his left hand as his right arm was completely torn off by Nana. His black clothes were torn in many places and the pale skin underneath was stained red from the multiple gashes and cuts.

"I should have just killed you when I had the chance," Nana growled softly as her expression turned menacing. She took one step and the man shot. Though he did not shot at her she looked at where the arrow had gone; it landed harmless in the soft ground some feet in front of Kouta and Lucy. Not thinking anything of it she continued to walk towards the man who was frantically trying to restring the crossbow.

"It is all his fault, why couldn't he have just been a good little hostage?" the man muttered insanely as he successfully strung the arrow and cocked it, "I would have had it big with Lucy at my side, now I no one can have her. NO ONE!" he raised the crossbow and pulled the trigger.

"LUCY!" Kouta shouted as he saw where the arrow was headed. He grabbed her and held her close. He turned his back to the oncoming arrow and waited for it. _Is this how it is going to end for me?_ Kouta thought to himself as he clenched his eyes shut and held his breath, he felt Lucy shiver in fear and from the cold. The arrow never came; instead he heard Mayu and Nozomi scream.

"Fucking bitch!" he heard the man shout. He looked over his shoulder and to his horror saw Yuka standing between him and the man. Nana was horror stricken as well; she stood wide eyed at Yuka and instantly forgot about the man.

"I will fucking kill you," The man mumbled as he tried to restring the crossbow. He had not even placed the arrow in the slit when he spontaneously exploded. He exploded as if a bomb had gone off in his torso. His organs and bits of flesh sprayed the ground around him. Kouta let go of Lucy who stood there with her head bowed slightly. She was looking up and staring at the spot the man with the hat once stood; her long pink bangs partially covered her face but her red eyes glowed slightly from behind it.

"Yuka, no," Kouta shouted as she turned to face him and collapsed, "why did you do that?" Kouta cried as he caught her just before she hit the ground. The arrow had struck her in her chest; barely an inch right from her heart. Mayu, Nana and Nozomi ran over and knelt by them, the tears filled their eyes as the rain began to thicken.

"I am sorry for being so stupid before," Yuka said softly, she reached up and placed her hand on the side of Kouta's face, "please forgive me, I never meant for you to get hurt in anyway." Kouta leaned his head in her hand and held her close.

"Yuka please," Mayu cried, "You can't die! Nozomi, call an ambulance!" Nozomi had already beaten her to it; she was already on the line with an emergency responder attempting to tell her what happened through the sobs.

"Mayu, be strong," Yuka said, her words became softer, "you and Nana have to make sure Kouta will be ok and your three must look out for each other. Lucy, protect Kouta with you life." Lucy snapped back and looked shocked as she walked over to them. She knelt down behind Kouta and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I will, Yuka," She said as she tried not to cry, "I promise that I will always protect him." Yuka smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I will always love you Kouta," Yuka said as she took a deep breath, "Never… forget that…." She exhaled and Kouta felt her body go limp in his arms.

"Yuka," Kouta cried, "Please don't die; hold on just a little longer. Please!" Kouta held her closer and rested his head on her chest. She did not move. Not a breath, not a heartbeat nothing at all. A flash of lightning followed only seconds later by a crack of thunder was the only noise they heard as they sat crying.


	14. Lied der Elfen

Ch 14 Lied der Elfen (Song of the Elves)

The grandfather clock that sat in the hallway struck eleven and chimed for every hour. Nana was standing outside in the back of the house staring up at the stars when she heard her singing after the clock stopped chiming. Some how the clock survived the attack without so much of a scratch; not even a drop of blood from the soldiers was on it. Following the singing, Nana noted that Nozomi comes everyday to get away from her father and in doing so, she taught Lucy the beautiful song that she hears. Nana would sit next Lucy and Nozomi as they practiced and listened patiently and envious of how beautiful their singing voices were. Having Nozomi there helped everyone, but most of all it helped Kouta. He was hit the hardest with losing Yuka, and having both Nozomi and especially Lucy there helps. Though at first Nozomi was petrified of Lucy because of her Nyu personality did, it took some time for them to warm up to each other. That was another thing; it was very unusual that her Nyu personality even still existed.

Nana continued to follow the singing as she walked inside, closing the double doors behind her. She walked into the hallway and past the old grandfather clock; still listening as she recognized that Lucy was finishing the first verse, Nana walked over to the stairs as softly and quietly as she could. She sat down and rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes to listen contently. As she listened, she thought of Yuka's last moments and could not believe that it had already been three months since that fateful day. Their lives had not been the same, though Mayu still goes to school, that day changed everything. But what really annoyed Nana about that was shortly after the Prime Minister himself claimed that the loss of life was do to a training accident that killed thirty soldiers and one civilian. It was all a lie, so much loss of life for no reason at all. Though, they had repaired the house back to what it was before and paid for all funeral expenses for Yuka, but no matter what they did or how much they paid, it was not enough; Yuka was never coming back.

Nana continued to listen to Lucy singing. She leaned against the wall next to her and let the tears run down her face, her shoulder length pink hair covering her face; though no one blames Lucy for Yuka's death, Nana blames herself. If she was not there, Number 28 would not have been tracking her and would not have led the man with the hat to their home. She has not brought that up to anyone but she is waiting for Kouta to feel better and break his depression before she burdens him with her own thoughts and problems.

"Poor Kouta," Nana whispered to herself as quietly as she could. He spends half the day locked in his room. His smiles did not have the same meaning anymore; she knew he was doing his best to make everyone happy, but there was always something lacking in his smiling. Nothing was the same anymore. She wished she could do something to help him, but she did not want to get between him and Lucy; she was doing her best to make him feel better. That is one reason why she is having Nozomi teach her to sing. So many beautiful songs Nozomi was teaching Lucy, but one in particular, not the one she is singing now, has a lot of meaning to her and Kouta.

That song Nozomi and Lucy are learning together and every time they practice that one, Lucy places the little music box Kouta gave her on the middle of the table and plays it. As Nana sat at the bottom of the stairs, she crossed her arms across her torso and leaned against the wall. The weight of everything finally took its toll on Nana; before and even now she would only let the tears flow, and even than she tried very hard to not cry. She stayed strong for Mayu, for Kouta but manly herself. Listening to Lucy sing made it unbearable to hold it in anymore.

Nana began to cry, and she was certain Lucy heard her sobbing at the bottom of the stairs. She did her best to be quiet, but it felt good for her to cry like she was; she would cry herself to sleep every night, but nothing like this. It seemed like a great weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She barely noticed that Lucy had stopped singing until she heard someone walking down the stars and out of the corner of her eye saw Lucy who sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry!" Nana said softly whipping the tears from under her eyes, "I didn't mean to be so loud and for you to stop singing." Lucy turned her head slightly and smiled. Her smile was warming.

"No need to be sorry," Lucy said calmly as she rested her hands on her knees.

"How is Kouta doing? Nana asked turning to face Lucy, resting her back against the wall. Lucy looked up at the ceiling and leaned back against the stairs, propped up on her elbows as support. She let out a soft sigh before she spoke.

"there is so much a man can take before it effects him," Lucy closed her eyes as she spoke, "though we take it day by day, Yuka's death, him shooting those soldiers and seeing the wedding band on the severed hand was to much for him to take." Nana stared wide eyed as Lucy told her about him seeing the ring on the finger and how he wanted to scream.

"Well, I am just glad you decided to stay," Nana said softly fidgeting with the hem on her black dress.

"I promised Yuka that I would take care of Kouta," Lucy said, tilting her head to look over at Nana, "and that is what I will do."

"But for how long though?" Nana asked sternly.

"I… I don't know," Lucy admitted, lowering her head, she never really thought of how long she was going to be around; there was still the matter of the Institute and the other silpelits.

"Kouta needs you," Nana said, "actually not just him anymore, Mayu, Nozomi and I have gotten used to you being around. If you go, you have to promise me as well as Kouta that you will come back to us." Lucy didn't answer; she stood up and quietly walked up the stairs. She cannot make a promise to something she cannot keep.

"Well than can you promise us on thing," Nana persisted following behind closely, "That you will try your best to come back?"

"I will try," Lucy said reaching the door to Kouta's room, but since Lucy moved back in for the moment, Kouta and Lucy share the room. Lucy turned to look at Nana and saw she was smiling. Lucy only returned it lightly; there was a chance that she would not be returning and this ate at her greatly.

"Another thing," Nana added, pointing to Lucy's abdomen "does Kouta know yet?" Lucy put her hand on her stomach, which was starting to show signs of growing. She shook her head.

"I haven't told him, but I think he knows something," Lucy admitted sadly, "I just don't want him to worry when I leave for a while."

"You think he won't worry if it is just you?" Nana tried to keep herself from shouting, "he is going to try and talk you out of going no matter what even if you weren't pregnant!" Nana clapped her hands in front of her mouth as she said that louder than she had wanted. They both stood in silence; Nana still held her hands over her mouth and was listening to make sure she did not wake anyone, and Lucy just did not have anything to say. She knew Nana was right, but she could not handle Kouta begging her to stay, whether or not he knew she was carrying his children.

"I will tell him when the time is right," Lucy said softly, "just not now." Nana did not respond, she watched Lucy intently for a few moments than nodded.

"Well either way that is up to you and Kouta to decide" Nana said walking past her, "but it is getting late and I am tired. So you have a good night Lucy."

"Hold on a second," Lucy said suddenly, just before Nana was out of reach, "What happened that day was not your fault; he was after me, and you had no way of knowing that he was going to do that. Yuka gave her self up to save Kouta and I. So no one is to blame. Ok?" Nana gasped slightly and looked over at Lucy, who only smiled slightly, "Night Nana." Lucy slide the door open and snuck inside as quietly as she could, leaving Nana to stand alone in the hallway dumfounded.

"Sleep well Lucy," Nana whispered, replaying what Lucy had said to her last. She slid into her own room silently and all the while, she thought of how much Lucy has changed from when she first met her so long ago. She is not the monster she once was. After getting her bed set up, Nana quickly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of happier times with Yuka, Lucy, Kouta, Mayu and her.

Lucy slipped into her room and when she turned around tip toed over to the bed. She Hoped that Kouta was still asleep, but in the soft light that was illuminating the room slightly, Lucy saw him sitting up and had his head turned towards the window.

"Beautiful moon out tonight," Kouta said softly, not looking over at Lucy. She gave up trying to tip toe and walked around and knelt behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Very," Lucy whispered into his ear, "sorry if we were being too loud."

"No, its ok," Kouta reassured her, leaning into her embrace, "I was already awake. I heard you singing after you left the room. Such a beautiful voice." Kouta could not see her, she blushed heavily; he only guessed that she did when she gave a light squeeze. Both of them looked out the window to the stars that dotted the night sky, and the crescent moon that shone just above the roof of the house behind theirs.

"I would try and stop you from leaving again Kaede," Kouta said after a few minutes, "but since they killed Yuka, I want to be next to you when you, I can't leave you to do this alone." Lucy let go and sat back on her legs. She lowered her head allowing her hair to fall across her face.

"As much as I want you to, that is not an option," Lucy spoke with a hint of dread in her voice, "you need to take care of Nana and Mayu, we lost Yuka, and we the hell sure cannot lose you. So you coming with is not going to happen. Besides, you will be safe here and I know you will be ok." Kouta turned around and reached out to place his hand underneath her chin. He tilted her head up and looked deep into her eyes.

"And who will protect you and make sure you come home?" Kouta said firmly. Lucy diverted her gaze and looked down at the floor. "I know I can't do much, but shit, I will do anything and everything for you Kaede, you know that."

"I know that, and what happens if something happens to you while you are with me? What than?" Lucy said looking up and glaring at Kouta.

"And what happens when something happens to YOU? I can't live with out you, and losing you and Yuka would be too much for me to handle," Kouta tried to keep his voice down as he spoke, which caused it to crack slightly, "Besides, now I won't be worrying about just you." Lucy looked at him with wide eyes she opened her mouth slightly to speak but the words did not come to her right away; sooner or later he would have found out, but she was hoping he would not have so soon.

"I'm sorry Kouta, I was trying to find the right time to tell you," Lucy said defeated, Kouta still held his hand under her chin, she tried to break away, but before she could Kouta leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Kaede," Kouta said softly as he leaned back leaving Lucy wanting and anticipating more from the kiss, "I have known for a while. I understand why you have held back from telling me, and it is ok. Just means that you HAVE to come back to me. Not just for my sake, or yours, but for our family."

"I cannot promise you that I will," Lucy said softly, sliding forward to hug Kouta, "but I will do my best, ok?"

"I know you will," Kouta whispered, "I love you Kaede." Kouta kissed her on her neck which caused her entire body to tremble in ecstasy. She parted her lips in pleasure as he kissed her neck again, than her shoulder.

"I love you too Kouta," she breathed as her body continued to tremble.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kouta asked as he leaned back to look into her eyes. She nodded and was slightly annoyed that he stopped kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Can you sing that song again? The song you were singing in the hallway a bit ago with Nana?" Kouta asked with a smile, "I know you sing it so many times for me, but I enjoy you singing."

"For you," Lucy blushed slightly, kissing him on the forehead, "I would do anything." Kouta lay down and rested his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him and sang as quietly as she could.

_Bei Nacht im Dorf der Wächter rief: Elfe!_

_Ein ganz kleines Elfchen im Walde schlief_

_wohl um die Elfe!_

_Und meint, es rief ihm aus dem Tal_

_bei seinem Namen die Nachtigall,_

_oder Silpelit hätt' ihm gerufen._

_Reibt sich der Elf' die Augen aus,_

_begibt sich vor sein Schneckenhaus_

_und ist als wie ein trunken Mann,_

_sein Schläflein war nicht voll getan,_

_und humpelt also tippe tapp_

_durch's Haselholz in's Tal hinab,_

_schlupft an der Mauer hin so dicht,_

_da sitzt der Glühwurm Licht an Licht._

_Was sind das helle Fensterlein?_

_Da drin wird eine Hochzeit sein:_

_die Kleinen sitzen bei'm Mahle,_

_und treiben's in dem Saale._

_Da guck' ich wohl ein wenig 'nein_

_Pfui, stößt den Kopf an harten Stein!_

_Elfe, gelt, du hast genug?_

_Gukuk!_

_(a/n)_ This song/poem was used in the Manga and is where the title is derived from.


	15. Erbarme

Ch 15 Erbarme (have mercy)

Kaede arose slightly from bed; she was sleeping on her side and shifted her arm to see if Kouta was still next to her. She opened an eye when she found that Kouta's spot was vacant. She curled up her arms and legs close to her body and wished his warmth was still next to her as she lay naked underneath the sheets.

"Asshole," She muttered to herself as rolled over on her back, twisting the sheets around her which conformed to her petite figure and showed off her slight baby bump. She reached up and whipped away the sleep from her eyes with the palms of her hands, "Why couldn't you just have stayed in bed with me? I want more."She was thinking of the night before and it made her body ache with want.

The night before, after Kaede finished singing, Kouta still rested his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and thought of what type of father Kouta would be. As she did, Kouta reached up and guided her head down so he could kiss her. They locked lips only for a few seconds before Kouta parted Lucy's lips with his tongue; she allowed it to enter and their tongues soon danced around. They only broke for a moment so Kouta could sit up and readjust his posture. Kouta caressed Kaede's back as they made out. He followed her slender frame and occasionally moving his hands to the inside of her thighs. The latter brought on soft moans of pleasure from Lucy and every time he would stop she would be more forceful with her tongue movement.

Kouta broke away and when he stopped to look deep in her eyes, he asked if it was ok for them to proceed; he was worried something would happen to the developing baby inside her womb if they had sex. She nodded and smiled seductively. The last time they had sex was when the baby was conceived their first time doing it and Lucy longed for that touch and sensation she had that night.

Both of them were kneeling when Kaede reached over and helped Kouta remove his shirt. She ran her fingers down his bare chest and stomach softly. They kissed a few moments more before she leaned back and attempted to remove her light blue shirt in one move, but as the shirt just cleared her mouth and nose, Kouta stopped her. Her arms were restrained by the shirt and she was not able to see what Kouta was doing; and this aroused her even more. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and before she could respond, he kissed her cheek. Than kissed her earlobe before he took it in his mouth and nibbled on it slightly, which sent shivers of ecstasy throughout her body making her want him even more. Kouta than brought her arms around him so he could kiss her neck and bite her shoulder which made her moan a little louder than she wanted.

Kaede still being bound in her shirt, Kouta removed her bra with one snap of the clasp and he gently took her nipples in his mouth and massaged them. She began to pant harder and she tried her best to suppress the moans that were brought with every wave of pleasure that racked her body. Kouta slowly moved down her chest and kissed as he went. He stopped over the baby bump and kissed it gently, whispering 'I love both of you and your mother so very much,' before proceeding to her shorts. Kouta laid Kaede down on her back and slowly pulled off her shorts and panties, revealing her sweet lips.

Kouta removed his pants and boxers than helped Kaede finish removing her shirt, kissing passionately as they did. As soon as her shirt was removed, Kouta sat back, and as he did, he placed his hand on her back, pulling her up with him to sit in his lap. She positioned herself and slowly lowered herself on his erect member. Both of them let out a deep moan as he entered her.

The more Kaede thought of the previous night, the more aroused she became. She was sweating and her hips ached from the lack of stimulation. She wanted to reach down between her legs and slip in a finger or two, but she did not want to risk it; Mayu and Nana were probably awake and downstairs and there was a possibility that Bando or Nozomi were visiting as well. Annoyed with the thought of being discovered, she pulled the sheets away and sat up.

"Asshole," She muttered again as she looked out the window and saw only a few clouds in the morning sky.

Without any delay she stood up and began to fold the sheets. When she finished with that, she rolled up the bed and stuck them in the closet. As she did, she noticed something sitting on the desk; it was a white vase with some sort of flower in it, and next to that was a note. Before she went over to investigate what the note read, she slipped on a pair of panties, and found a button up shirt of Kouta's. It was obvious to her that it was to big on her, she did not care, and she put it on and buttoned it up just until the top of her breasts, exposing her chest and a bit of cleavage. This was mainly in case Kouta came upstairs which she was hoping he was still home so she could surprise him.

She walked over to the desk and saw the flower was white with dark pink spots along the petals. The white and pink turned into a yellow as they met at the center and turned downwards to create a funnel. Six stamens reached out from within the heart of the flower. The scent given off by the beautiful flower was instantly recognizable as she approached it; it was a Japanese Lily. She took one of the petals in her fingers and gently felt the smooth glossy texture of it. She leaned over and closed her eyes as she took in the sweet fragrance. She smiled slightly as she reached over to the note that was left by it and read it;

Kaede,

I have gone out for a while, but I will be back later. I know the lily is not in season but I was able to find one. Hope you enjoy it!

Love you with all my heart,

Kouta

Kaede sighed as she carefully picked up the vase and the note and carried them to the window. She used her vectors to guide herself up on the window sill. She leaned against the side of the frame while propping herself up with her legs. She rested Kouta's note on her chest and placed the vase in her lap.

"Kouta, you mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do without you," she said to herself as she looked out along the rooftops of the neighboring houses, "everything I do and have done since we were reunited has been for you… For our child… For our family… For us. " She hung her head and let all the emotions she was holding in free. The tears fell from her cheek and landed on the note as well as landing on the petals of the Lily, which rolled off.

"I have to protect you from what is coming, even if it means never being able to see you again," She sobbed quietly, " you are worth dying for, as Yuka showed me those months ago."

Downtown in Karakura, Nozomi was walking from her house to Maple house. She was humming softly to herself as she passed many of the street shops that were all too familiar to her. Though on this morning as she passed a jewelry store, she saw something she had never seen before only feet from her; Kouta sitting on a bench that lined the street in front of the store. He was holding a small box in his hand but his head was hung low, but Nozomi swore she saw tears fall from his face.

"Kouta?" she called out worried that something was wrong.

"Oh Nozomi!" Kouta said cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, "didn't see you coming."

"Everything ok?" She asked with a worried expression on her face. He smiled at her as she sat down next to her.

"Not really," Kouta admitted still trying his best to hold a cheerful smile, but Nozomi knew he was hurting, "I got this for Lucy," He handed the small gray box he was holding to her, "it's a promise ring." Nozomi took the silver ring out and examined it; she noticed there was an engraving on the outside of the ring that read '_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison'_, and on the inside it read '_O castitatis lilium_.'

"It's wonderful," Nozomi breathed, "are these from the song?" Kouta nodded.

"That's her favorite line from it on the outside, and mine on the inside.'

"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison," Nozomi sang softly as she placed the ring back in the box and closed it before she repeated the same rhythm, "Oh Lord, fire divine, have mercy."

The balding Ishada walked down a dimly lit corridor, he was worried because he had an over the phone appointment with Arakawa and he did not want to keep her waiting as well. He was extremely nervous as he tried to keep his bearings; he was headed down into the situation room that lay underneath the island. Director Kakuzawa was waiting for him and he hated waiting for people. Ishada was nearly running when he slammed into the thick cold steel door; he was used too many of the doors opening automatically and was not expecting the door to be manual. When he opened it he was nearly blinded by the fluorescent lights within.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and saw the walls were covered in massive screens. Each screen was nearly as long as a van and on each screen was a news broadcast from every country around the world. In the middle of the room the director sat with his back turned to him for he was watching a FOX News broadcast which was live from the UN.

"You know why I called you down here Ishada?" The director said flatly, not turning around to look at Ishada.

"N-No I don't sir," Ishada stuttered, trying to keep his knees from knocking. Ever since Arakawa disappeared, Director Kakuzawa has been on a rampage trying to find her, so Ishada could only assume it was because of that.

"Oh, I am assured that you do know why you are here," The director turned the chair around and opened a drawer to his desk, "and I expect you to cooperate."

"Can you please enlighten me on why I am here?" Ishada swallowed hard as he thought his words would affend the director; who has become more and more ruthless and psychotic. The director chuckled as he pulled a nine millimeter pistol from within the drawer which was soon followed by a full clip which he inspected both.

"Arakawa disappeared from this institute somehow," the director slipped the clip into the pistol and pulled back on the mechanism, "and I believe she had help from within as well as outside. I want you to tell me who." Ishada went white when the director placed the pistol on the desk with the barrel pointing at him.

"I-I don't k-know how she escaped," Ishada's knees began to shake, "Honestly!"

"Than please explain this to me," The director hit a button on the desk and all the screens went dark. The came back to life and the same clip played on every screen; it was security footage of Ishada guiding Arakawa through the hidden security tunnels that lay through out the facility. Kakuzawa hit another button and the image froze on Ishada helping Arakawa into a small speed boat that was hidden away at the bottom of a cliff.

"That… That is not me, I swear!" Ishada pleaded, but he knew he was caught and there was no way of talking his way out of this one.

"I will give you two solutions to this situation, Ishada," the director said, picking up the pistol and readied his finger on the trigger, "either you tell me the truth and help me track down Arakawa and Bando and I will let you and your family live, or if you continue to deny what you did, you will die here and your entire family will be erased from records. We easily took you in to help study the affects of the Diclonius strain, and we can easily make it to where you never existed. Either way we will get Arakawa and Bando back. Either dead or alive." Ishada stood in horror, either way he and everyone else was screwed, but having his wife, and children thrown into this made it that much harder.

"So, what is your decision?" Ishada dropped to his knees in defeat, there was nothing he could do now.

"I will call Arakawa," Ishada mumbled as he looked at the floor feeling hopeless.

"What was that?" The director said waving the pistol, "Speak up I did not hear you." Ishada gathered up as much courage as he could.

"Give me the fucking phone, I will call Arakawa and you can track her location." Ishada shouted.

"Now, was that so hard?" the director smirked devilishly as he popped the clip out from the pistol and set them both back in the drawer.

"No, but probably made the biggest mistake in my life," Ishada muttered to himself.

"That may be so, but there is nothing you can do to stop me from making Diclonii the dominating species on this planet! So what are you waiting for? Call that bitch, so we can stop her from doing something even more stupid." The director roared as he hit another button and the screens flashed again, this time showing a slow moving world map. Ishada shook as he slowly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial Arakawa's number.


	16. Verrat

Ch 16 Verrat (Betrayal)

"Kouta," Nozomi said softly. She stood behind him as he knelt over a plaque that was set in a clean cut field. There were many rows of similar plaques and every so often a large stone statue would be there instead of a simple plaque. Nozomi clasped her hands to her chest and watched helplessly as Kouta cried. A gust of wind rusted the few trees that lined the open field. They had walked from the center of Karakura to the outskirts of the city.

"Kouta, there was nothing you could have done," Nozomi spoke as quiet as possible trying to reassure him. She walked forward and knelt down next to him, adjusting her skirt as she did.

"I know," Kouta said threw the tears, "but it is my fault she died, if I had just pulled Kaede to the side instead of covering her, Yuka wouldn't have jumped in front of it."

"What is done, is done," Nozomi said placing her hand on his shoulder, blushing as she moved closer to him, "what would Yuka do if she saw that you were blaming yourself for what happened?"

"She probably would have yelled at me followed by a punch or a slap," Kouta chuckled lightly, "but-"

"No, you just answered it," Nozomi interrupted him, "Yuka would want you to move on and make things work with Lucy, and not dwell in what happened. Yuka, you and Lucy have taught me to be more confident and less timid, and I will never forget it. But why did you call her Kaede?" she looked at him slightly confused when she realized he had called Lucy, Kaede.

"I… I know, you're right," Kouta admitted sadly. He looked over at her and smiled which caused her to blush slightly. Kouta turned back to the marble plaque that had Yuka's name cared in it in white lettering. Underneath her name was an engraving that resembled the plaster chick from the festival game.

"Oh, Lucy's real name is Kaede," Kouta said softly as he gently laid down the bouquet of roses across the gray stone, "Lucy was just a nickname that was given to her and it stuck I guess." Nozomi watched him intently as he stood up and whipped away the tears with the back of his hand.

"I see," She said, "she is leaving soon isn't she?" Kouta bowed his head and nodded. _I hope she makes it back ok,_ Nozomi thought to herself as she stood next to Kouta and continued to watch him. She and Nana discussed the reason why Lucy was leaving and how dangerous it was. H_e has been through a lot and loosing Yuka as well as Lucy… would be horrible. No one should go through as much pain as he has._ Another gust of wind blew past them, making the rustling of the leaves in the distance the only sound heard.

"Let's go home," Kouta said sadly as he slowly turned from Yuka's grave stone. Nozomi nodded and they paid their last respects to Yuka before they began to walk down the small gravel path that led them down a small hill.

"That was you're first time visiting wasn't it?" Nozomi spoke softly. Kouta nodded slightly but kept looking forward. They walked the rest of the way into town in silence.

"Nana?" Mayu called out as she walked onto the patio in the back of the house. She stood in the doorway and scanned the large red plush chairs and sofa that faced the yard behind the house. Mayu spotted Nana's prominent pink hair and horns barely peeking from the top of one of the chairs.

"Nana?" Mayu said a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"I have been looking all over for you," Mayu began as she walked over to her. The tea cup that sat on the glass end table next to Nana was still full and was no longer warm. Mayu sat down on the sofa across from her and when she opened her mouth to speak again, Nana lifted a finger.

"Shh," Nana said so softly that Mayu almost did not hear her, "listen."

"Listen to what?" Mayu asked confused nearly as quietly as Nana. She had her eyes closed and the expression on her face was that if as though she were listening to a very intense song.

"So beautiful," Nana said to no one in general, "but so sad." Mayu was even more confused as she looked around and followed the perimeter of the outside wall to the house.

"What is it Nana?" Mayu asked again quietly as she gazed back at Nana. Nana lifted up a finger and gently placed it on her lips.

"Shh," Nana than motioned with the same finger to the second floor of the house. Mayu knew that Lucy was still home and was in Kouta's room, but she did not hear anything.

"Listen closely," Nana said as leaned forward in her chair, "can't you hear her?" Mayu tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. She listened as much as she could for what Nana was hearing. Mayu drowned out the cicadas in the trees beyond the walls, she drowned out the sounds of the city, and just faintly, she heard someone's voice coming from within the house. Focusing in on the voice, she heard the distinct melody of a song, though she could not discern the words, she knew exactly what and who it was; Lucy was in hers and Kouta's room and she was singing her favorite song Lilium. Though she still could not figure out how Nana was able to hear her so clearly.

"I hear her. Barely…" Mayu whispered to herself as she sat up straight and opened her eyes to look at Nana, though she was so deep into the song that she did not hear Mayu nor was paying any attention to anything at all; as if she was in a trance.

'Prime Minister, I do think it would be best to continue to dismiss all peace talks with the Americans,' Arakawa watched a video recording of a conversation leaked to her between the Japanese Prime Minister and Director Kakuzawa. The video showed the Prime Ministers office and him facing another screen, and upon that screen the sinister Director sat behind his desk.

'But Director, the way things are going now there will be a full scale war and that should be completely avoided. You don't know what they are capable of.' The Prime Minister glanced over to his secretary who was sitting off camera and Arakawa could not see who it was.

'Remember the deal,' Kakuzawa leaned forward and glared at the Prime Minister, 'or the Americans would be the least of your worries.'

'But there are millions of innocent lives at stake here, think about them before you go do something stupid,'

'So be it,' the director said to the Prime Minister, 'no human life is innocent.' The Prime Minister shot the person off the screen a concerned look and shook his head.

'We can't underestimate the Americans capabilities,' the Prime Minister said changing the subject, 'we did once before and we paid for it dearly!'

'Don't let it happen again,' Kakuzawa laughed eerily, 'learn from your families past and don't follow the same path you grandfather did.'

'But-'The Prime Minister tried to object but was cut off.

'No, you do what our agreement says or I will have your head. Don't do anything stupid.' The Prime Minister nodded his head in defeat, and after he did the screen in front of him cut out. As soon as it did he nodded to the person off camera and the monitor that Arakawa was watching the recording of the conversation cut out and went dark. She sighed and leaned back in her chair as she ran her fingers through her bangs.

"What the fuck is going on?" She muttered to herself as she hit the eject button and stared blankly at the disc as it stuck out from the computer tower.

"The fucking director has the Prime Minister wrapped around his finger, and he wants the Americans to invade Japan," Arakawa said as she made a mental note of how deep the Institute is in the government, 'but why? There has got to be some explanation for all this bullshit." She leaned forward and scattered the large collection of discs that accumulated on her desk. This only made the clutter of papers and boxes even worse. Before she could get anywhere, her cell phone went off in her pocket. It startled her and after she regained her composure she retrieved it from her pocket and looked at screen for who was calling.

"Ishada thank goodness it is only you," she said relieved when she answered it.

"What, you forget about our weekly calls already?" He said, but Arakawa noted that his voice was more tense than normal, but she put it off thinking it was nothing.

"No just been extremely busy," she laughed, "So what's the update?" She heard ruffling of papers in the background as well as soft taping of a computer keyboard.

"Well, I'm sure you have been keeping up with the news," Ishada began, "so I will stick to the basics. The U.S. Navy has nearly tripled in Pearl Harbor, and Guam, Alaska, and Korea has seen a massive influx of fighters and bombers. Though there has not been any increase in soldiers in these bases so what ever they are planning it is going to be quick and precise."

"So the Americans really are being serious about it than," Arakawa said softly as she massaged her chin, "what about the other countries siding with them?"

"Nothing, they are keeping their militaries out of the conflict, so when it happens it will be solely Japan and America. Though I still don't know what the main reason is for this, but it goes beyond the Institute and Japan not taking responsibility of the rocket." Arakawa paused for a moment and thought about the many possibilities, but none seemed to make sense; up until recently both countries were such close allies.

"Are the voices still talking to the girls? Arakawa asked remembering black haired diclonius Number Twenty that tried to escape the complex because a voice was calling to her. The scene has haunted Arakawa nearly every night.

"Yes, but since the death of Number Twenty there has been no other escape attempts." Ishada said slightly put off guard with the question because she has never asked about it before.

"What about the Diclonius virus? How far has it spread?" she asked changing the subject when she flash backed to that day and remembered how much gore was spread in that hallway from her. She heard more shifting of papers and more tapping of the keyboard before he spoke again.

"Well, the birthrate of children with the diclonius strain in Europe has jumped to 50%, Australia to 47%, South America to 62%, and Asia to nearly 86% and North America to only 33%." The last two numbers nearly made Arakawa fall out of her chair in shock.

"What's the diclonius birthrate in the U.S and Japan?" Arakawa could all but help with shout the question.

"Calm down," Ishada said, though his voice began to tremble, "The U.S is 1 in 20 and in Japan it is 3 in 5."

"Do you…" she broke off as she thought about the ratios, "Do you think they already know about the diclonius strain and have made an anti virus to it?"

"That is a possibility," Ishada said slowly, "could explain why they are angry at us, we tried to infect the world with a genetic altering virus and they already have the means to detect it."

"Only explanation that comes to my mind as well," Arakawa thought aloud, "Luckily I am nearly done creating an anti virus myself, so we can undo what that fucking monster has started." Ishada was quiet, though in the background Arakawa heard the continual tapping of the keyboards. Suddenly she realized there are more than just one, and they sounded to far way to be from Ishada.

"Got it!" She heard someone say, and a shudder went up her spine when she recognized the voice that responded.

"Good, go get her." It was the Director and she knew she had been found.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Arakawa," Ishada stuttered as his nerves began to take the better of him. She sighed and shook her head.

"The fucker threatened your family didn't he?"

"Yes," Ishada sadly admitted.

"He only said that to get you to turn on me," Arakawa said with a slight annoyance in her voice, "your family was never in any danger."

"I-"Ishada began to speak but cut himself off.

"I understand though," Arakawa spoke softly, "If I was in your place I would have done the same thing."

"Please forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you Arakawa," Ishada's voice trembled even more, and he took a deep breath before he continued, as if he was gaining all the courage he had, "but run, the most I can do for you now is warn you that the twins are on their way so run!" before Arakawa could respond, she heard a loud bang followed by a thud. Someone with a heavy gait walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Ishada?" Arakawa waited for a response but did not get one.

"My dear Arakawa," a deep voice said, "Please just come back to the Institute and I won't have to kill you." She recognized the voice instantly and it brought a flood of hatred and anger.

"Fuck you," She spat and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into many pieces. She knew immediately that she had to get out of the lab. When she escaped the Intstitute she knew that the Director would be looking all over for her and the most logical place to hide from him was in the last place he would expect; the college where his son was a professor at before he was killed by the hands of Lucy. She made his lab her own and barricaded herself with in them. Now she had to run as fast and as far away from the university as she could.

She grabbed the only copy of the diclonius anti-virus she owned and ran up the stairs to the main office. The moment she reached them the alarms sounded but no one was moving outside the hallway for her to slip way. It was not odd for the fire alarms to go off in the middle of class; usually a student prank of someone trying to get out of a lecture, but the lack of movement outside made her worry. She opened the door slightly and peeked down the hallway. It was eerily quiet besides the alarms going off.

She crept across the hallway to the closest class room and slowly she looked into the window. What she saw made her almost loose her lunch; the entire classroom was stained a crimson red and every desk was either destroyed or over turned. Next to the desks lay the severed body parts of the students and teacher, though not a single one was recognizable as a single person. Trying to gather her composure she fell back against the door with a loud thud and lurched forward as she lost the contents of her stomach.

"Miss Arakawa!" a set of voices shouted from down the hall in unison, "come out and play with us! We know you are here!" In horror Arakawa looked in the direction from where the voices came from and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she saw them; the twin clones of Mariko.


	17. Die Klone Teil 1

Ch 17 Die Klone Teil 1 (The Clones part 1)

"Good, now don't let her leave that place alive. Put out a kill on sight order if they see her try to escape." Ishada heard the director yell when he slowly regained consciousness. He groggily opened an eye to survey the large control room. He noticed the usual grey stone floor was stained a crimson red and figured it was probably from him, though he wondered how much blood he lost from the gun shot and it would explain why he feels so cold and weak. The semi circular room was dimmed and the only source of light came from the soft light of the monitors. Along with the tapping of the keyboards, Ishada noted that the Director was having a deep conversation with someone but he could not make out who it was.

After laying there motionless for a few minutes, Ishada decided he should try and move; maybe the gunshot was not anywhere serious because he could not feel any pain. When he tried to move to push himself up off the ground, he was horrified when none of his limbs responded. Panicking he tried to feel with his toes than his finger tips and both would not respond; he felt nothing. Ishada felt the adrenaline kick in but he quickly passed out and lost consciousness again.

An hour later Ishada came to when he felt a pair of fingers on the side of his neck and someone shouting. Nothing made sense to him; the words the man said were slow and deep and when Ishada opened his eyes everything was blurred and out of focus. Slowly everything came back but he was to tired and weak to do or say anything.

"Fuck, someone else will have to shoot for me because apparently I can't hit anything," Ishada heard the director who seemed to be standing over him, "What do you do with him you ask? Don't ask stupid questions."

"Sorry sir," Ishada heard someone else say, "but he is STILL alive, though just barely."

"Well, that dispose of him, throw him into the ocean, hell I don't care," The director growled, "I just want the mess he made cleaned up. But what ever you do, make it look like an accident." Ishada saw the thin frail man bow at the waist and wave over to some one. Suddenly Ishada felt himself being raised off the ground and was turned to face the Director.

"You are one lucky bastard, Ishada," Director Kakuzawa said as he grabbed Ishada's chin roughly and looked him in the eyes. Ishada struggled to keep his eyes open as Kakuzawa fell in and out of focus. With a wave of the Director's hand, Ishada found himself being dragged across the room by the frail looking man as well as another burly brute. They brought him through the well lit, white walled Institute hallways, but Ishada slowly fading quickly. _I'm sorry Arakawa, I never meant to hurt you, _Ishada thought as he closed his eyes and let the sleepiness take hold of him and he slowly faded back into unconsciousness. By the time they reached the edge of the cliff, Ishada's breathing had labored and became shallow. The two men looked at each other with dread and distaste as the flung the man whom they had called their friend, as well as their mentor over the cliff edge and into the rough choppy surf below.

"Oh fuck!" Arakawa exclaimed as she instinctively ducked and covered her head as something small and long smashed into the wall next to her. She looked over wide eyed at the brown ruler that was sticking out from the door. She looked down the hallway and at the other end a good distance away she saw them slowly walking towards her. Though the distance was well over their vectors maximum reach, the objects the two little girls threw would be lethal.

"Shit," She mouthed as something large was ripped from the wall and was airborne. Where Arakawa was a moment before a door collided with the one she was leaning against and the two split and fragmented from the force of impact. Running down the hallway Arakawa wished she had grabbed her .50 caliber pistol but she thought she did not have any time to retrieve it.

She ran as fast and hard as she could; the flats she was wearing were left behind by the classroom and she was now running barefoot. As she ran she heard an ear curtailing sound of twisting metal and moments later the ground shook as something was bouncing down the white tiled floors and was gaining on her. She saw a wall ahead of her and knew that this hallway branched off in two opposite directions and all she had to do was make it and she was be safe from what seemed like a massive and excessively heavy object.

Reaching the turn she tried to make it with out slowing down but she lost her footing and landed on her side. She slide along the tile and crashed into the wall and when she looked up Arakawa saw what was thrown at her; and entire section of the metal lockers. It bounced randomly towards her, and she tried her best to scamper on all fours to try and get out of the lockers path. Realizing that she would not clear the path she tucked her legs underneath her as she covered her head with her hands.

"Shit, please Lord," She pleaded as she heard and felt it impact the ground close to her one final time before it would smash into the wall and into her. She anticipated it and hoped that it would end quickly. Just before the locker section impacted the wall, it turned up slightly just barely missing Arakawa as she curled herself into a ball. It impacted the wall and blasted through it into the room beyond it. Covered in debris she looked up and saw the entire wall had collapsed inward. Jumping to her feet she did not take another look as she began to run again and just as she moved another large object ricocheted down the hallway and landed where she was just a moment before.

"Come on Arakawa!" The clone with brown hair shouted in annoyance

"Why do you keep moving? We just want to have a little fun!" the other explained with a slight giggle.

"Fuck them," Arakawa said to her self as she slowed her pace to a fast walk, all the running caught up to her and she was out of breath, "The bastards must have had their mind control devices deactivated. Normally they don't speak and their more ruthless than normal. And who the fuck would let them loose in a school?" She tried to ignore the blood smears on the walls but the occasional body part made her cringe as she felt the contents of her stomach trying to rise. Doing her best to keep her composure she thought more about the two clones that were tailing her; she remembered which one was which since they lacked the normal restraining helmet. Cynthia and Alicia. Arakawa expected Barbara and Diane to be here as well but she was not completely sure. Though she hoped they were not for her own sake.

"Which exit should I take?" Arakawa paused for a moment, she had reached another split in the hallway and one way led to the main entrance to the college while the other, to he left led to an emergency exit out the back. "Take a left to the back emergency exit, or take the right and sneak out the front." She supported her elbow in the palm of her hand while she placed an index finger against her lips as she thought up a plan. Turning left she crept along the hallway; the eerie silence was over powering.

Suddenly Arakawa saw movement in one of the classrooms so she ducked underneath the window in the door. Thinking it was one of the clones she slowly peeked into the room and saw at the top tiered level a few college students were trying their best to hide behind the table.

"Why the hell are you all still here?" Arakawa said with a loud whisper as she forced the door open, "Its not safe here, you need to get out now!"

"The hell I am!" a male student shouted from behind the desk.

"There is a rumor going around that some ones been shootin' up the place and I'm too young to die," said a high pitched girl's voice from another spot in the room.

"How many of you are in here?" Arakawa said as she gently closed the door behind her. Nearly ten students pocked their heads above the table tops.

"This is everyone who stayed," A boy with large round glasses and jet black hair said as he sat up, "even our professor bailed on us with maybe five other students."

"There is no way in hell I am going out in that hallway," A blonde hair girl in pig-tails said as she buried her face in her hands.

"It is not safe here," Arakawa said, but she knew they were scared of what was out there; and they had all right to be. "There are evil and horrible people out there and anyone they see they will kill. I am trying to get out of here alive and anyone who wants to come with I advise you follow me." As she turned to face the door, something caught her attention and the hairs one her body stood on end; in the window she saw Alicia staring in the room with an evil grin across her face.

"Go out the ba-"Arakawa turned to yell but she was too late; the wall next to her suddenly exploded inward throwing chunks of concrete and brick all over the room. Arakawa brushed back her ponytail and immediately ran up the stairs to the door in the back of the room.

Reaching the door, Arakawa turned to order the students to follow her but she was horror stricken when she saw Cynthia walk through the hole on the wall and look around the room. Her red eyes glowed slightly with the sight of the amount of humans in the room.

A student closest to Cynthia began to laugh that everyone was afraid of a five year old, though before he even knew what happened his head exploded in a cloud of blood and brain matter. His body collapses to the ground.

"The hell just happened?" Another student close by said as he was showered in a crimson liquid. He wiped it off his face and when he realized what it was all his limbs instantaneously were ripped from his torso and his head was twisted off. A girl close by witnessed both killings and screamed at the top of her lungs and that was when the panic sunk in with the students. They stampeded up the stairs but one by one, they were torn apart.

"Help me miss!" A young man pleaded as he reached to where Arakawa was, but she was to horror stricken to do or say anything; all she could do was watch him as Cynthia used her vector to punch a hole in his chest and rip out his still beating heart from behind. She squeezed it with the vector and it popped, spraying Arakawa with even more of the boy's blood. Arakawa looked around and saw that every inch of the room was covered in the ten student's blood; ten young lives cut down because they were human.

"Miss Arakawa," Cynthia said coyly as she stared at Arakawa with her glowing red eyes, "you have no where else to run, so I think play time is over." The door where Arakawa entered the classroom was yanked off its hinges and tossed aside by Alicia's vectors. She walked into the classroom without taking her eyes off Arakawa.

_I'm trapped, _Arakawa thought to herself in horror as she waited agonizingly for either Cynthia or Alicia to killer her, _no where else to run, please help me. Anyone!?_ She placed her back against the door behind her and squeezed her eyes shut. Arakawa knew her death was imminent but did not want to see it coming.

Suddenly the door she was pressing up against gave way and as she felt someone grab hold of her shoulder; she heard repeated gunshots followed by the door slamming shut and darkness. Opening her eyes she was disorientated in the pitch black of the walkway she was in. someone helped her to her feet and as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she noted there was a man there but could not make out any features.

"God damn Arakawa," The voice she instantly recognized spoke softly, "you always seem to find fucking trouble everywhere you go." She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes Bando?" She said as she let him go.

"Um, yeah I guess," Bando said a little embarrassed, "just don't let Mayu know I got you out of this shit mess that arrived ok?

"You got it," Arakawa agreed, "Now how the fuck do we get out of here?"

"I thought you knew?"


	18. Die Klone Teil 2

Ch 18 Die Klone Teil 2 (The Clones part 2)

"Move!" Arakawa shouted as the door that Bando just pulled her through began to bend and rattle violently. The two of them had waited a moment to long trying to figure out a way out of the school through the dark and damp service hallway.

Bando and Arakawa had just turned to run when the door was pulled from its hinges. The wall immediately around it was pulled with it, leaving a gaping hole back into the class room. Arakawa dropped to the ground to avoid a couple of cement bricks from falling on her. Bando held brought up his gun and shot a recession of .50 caliber bullets at what ever moved.

"The fuck did it go?" Bando asked, shocked when he realized no one was there. Ducking his head to examine the room, he was unaware of the vector that crept along the ground. He dodged the attack, but lost his prosthetic arm in a shower of plastic and metal. Arakawa jumped to her feet and grabbed Bando by the collar of his maroon shirt. Nearly causing him to fall over, she pulled on him as she began to run.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Cynthia protested as she stepped into the hallway only to see the two humans disappearing into the darkness, "they keep on running away!"

"I am going to make them suffer and make them beg for their lives as I tear them limb by limb," Alicia said limping up next to Cynthia; she was holding her arm, or what was left of it. The .50 caliber slug had torn through her left arm, leaving if severed just above the elbow.

"We need to get you out of here," Cynthia said turning and motioned for Alicia to follow, "you are to hurt and they aren't going anywhere."

"He shot at my C," Alicia said in anger, her eyes were wild and were glowing a bright red, "they must die all of them. Every human has to die, but those meanies are first!" Cynthia tried to stop her but there was no use, Alicia was already lost in rage.

"Fine be that way Alicia," Cynthia muttered to herself as she watched Alicia disappear into the darkness after Bando and Arakawa. Cynthia knew that Alicia was right, but to her, it was no longer fun; her sister had been seriously hurt and the humans kept running which grew tiresome.

Bando had out a flashlight and was directing the two of them through the dark hallway. The random placing of mops and mop buckets as well as decades old floor cleaning machines littered the floors. Some of the clutter was easily traversed while others took more of an effort to either wade through or drag to the side to be able to get past.

Soon they came to a fork in the hallway, stopping Bando kept shining the flashlight from one hallway to the next. One continued straight ahead from where they just arrived from, while the other turned left. They were unsure of which hallway led to the exit, but something behind them caught Arakawa's attention; the sound was like anything she had heard before.

"You hear that?" Arakawa said, looking behind into the dark void of the maintenance hallway. The sound was like nothing she heard before; as if someone was smacking the hard concrete floor with the palm of their hands, though at the rate of the smacking sounds, there must have had been more than two hands.

"Go!" Arakawa shouted and shoved hard to get Bando to start moving. She pushed him straight ahead, taking a chance that this led them out. The noise grew louder and louder; the girl was closing in on them and fast. The objects Bando and Arakawa passed just moments before could be heard being crushed, smashed and tossed to the side. This time the girl did not bother using them as missiles as she had done when Arakawa first encountered them earlier. The thought never crossed her mind on why either; she was to busy running that everything else did not matter. Bando was to preoccupied with avoiding the clutter in the hallways and looking for a door or ladder to even notice the claps and thuds growing louder and more prominent.

First Bando, than Arakawa ran straight into a wall; they had reached a dead end and there seemed to be no way out. Bando frantically darted the beam of light around the walls until he spotted something metallic.

"There! Climb! Go!" He barked and pointed to a service ladder that was partially hidden by a plastic tarp, "Il go first to open the hatch," he ran up the ladder and reached the top prong in matter of seconds, but that's when things got tricky; on the first attempt the hatch to the roof would not open. Even after ramming his full body weight into it, it did not budge.

"Fuck this," he spat, continuing to ram into the door. With every hit, it seemed to loosen as fragments of light would pass between the cracks as it buckled. With one final heave, the door split and caved in. The moment it passed him, Bando scampered up the remaining steps and was on the roof. He turned to see if Arakawa was following, but with her not emerging from the ladder he shook his head in annoyance.

He looked down and in the dust filled light saw Arakawa sitting up and rubbing her head. She felt something warm and wet and when she brought her hand down to examine what it was, she saw it covered in blood.

"Arakawa, quick climb the ladder!" Bando waved his hand for her to move, but she looked up at him with sad filled eyes.

"I twisted my ankle, just take this and go," she pulled out a small thumb drive from her pocket and tossed it up to him, "No use for me now, they are after me so you get out of here and give that information to the people listed on it." He caught the drive and slipped it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Fuck that, I risked my neck to rescue you and you're gunna just give up now? You better get your ass up this ladder or I'm comin' down to get you."

"Just go! Get out of here! I see her coming!" On hearing her say that, Bando moved to jump down into the hallway to retrieve her. But something grabbed the back of his shirt and he was thrown backwards. He skidded across the gravel covered roof for a foot or two before coming to rest and wondering what just happened.

Two nearly invisible hands shot down through the opening. Seconds later Arakawa was quickly lifted through the hole and gently set down on the roof. Seconds later a dozen or so vectors shot straight up into the air, and slammed down onto the roof. They grabbed onto what ever was in reach, and slowly dragged back into the hole.

"Lucy?" Arakawa said as she looked behind her and saw a girl with long pink hair standing on an air conditioning unit. Her oversized gray tank top partially exposed the sides of her breasts and the short denim shorts fitted loosely against her thighs.

"They were saying on the news that you went crazy and started shooting everyone on sight. I can sense the other diclonius here so I knew something was wrong with the picture," Lucy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Stupid bitch, why did you have to throw me for?" Bando shook his fist in anger at her as he stood up and brushed off the gravel that stuck to him.

"You were in the way," Lucy said coyly as she sat down on the silver machine, "Surprising you made it up the ladder with only one arm."

"I should shoot you on the spot for that," Bando moved to draw his pistol, but remembered that when the little girl took out his prosthetic arm, he lost the pistol with it, "Well that sucks." He stood in bewilderment that he lost his pistol. Again. Though he agreed with a begging Mayu to not try and harm Lucy anymore, it did not mean he had to like her.

They heard a little girl scream on the top of her lungs which was followed by a crash. The roof suddenly caved in and than erupted outward. Chunks of tile, steel, gravel and wood blasted in every direction, showering them in debris. Though Lucy did not move a muscle as Arakawa and Bando ducked to avoid being hit.

From within the hole that was formed, Alicia slowly rose from the shadows. Ringlets of brown hair covered her face, but wild, piercing eyes watched them from behind it. Blood slowly dripped from her mangled arm, splattering on the loose gravel. She was suspended in the air by four of her vectors, and another two were applying pressure to her mangled arm.

"Clones, such a waste," Lucy sighed as she stood up, her black shoes crunched as she stepped through the loose gravel to stand in front of Arakawa and Bando, "A pathetic excuse of a diclonius."

"Lucy!" Alicia exclaimed and when she realized who just walked in front of her, "I was not told you would be here, and I did not sense you either. But I don't care, I can still kill you!" Alicia giggled eerily as she shot her remaining vectors at Lucy, trying to grab at her. Lucy reacted by using her own vectors to launch herself into the air, barely avoiding Alicia's attack.

"Get out of here," Lucy did not break her gaze from Alicia, but Bando and Arakawa knew who she was talking to.

"But the police and all-"Arakawa began.

"That's taken care of." Lucy interrupted. Arakawa looked over the side of the school to see the entire force that was present lying lifeless on the streets. She and Bando quickly disappeared down a ladder that was not to far from them; Lucy and Alicia were left alone on the rooftop.

"This should be fun!" Alicia giggled again as she used her vectors to move fluidly across the rooftop towards Lucy. Her wild eyes grew with anticipation of the kill she so desperately wanted. At the last moment, Lucy used her vectors to launch herself into the air again, doing a summersault before landing gently behind Alicia. Skidding to a stop, Alicia grabbed every large object in her vectors reach. She glared at Lucy before she proceeded to toss the air conditioning units, doors, large chunks of roof and any other large object she had in her grasp.

The first object to reach Lucy was one of many air conditioned units Alicia broke from their restraints. The unit smashed into the roof a foot next to Lucy before it rolled and bounced on. Lucy used her vectors to deflect a ricocheting door and it cracked and splintered on impact with her vectors. Standing her ground and not moving, Lucy stood as the objects continued to rain down on her; she was waiting for the right moment to make her move. That moment came when out of pure anger; Alicia tore open the roof and pulled a huge support beam from the foundation. She threw the beam with all her strength which caused her to wince from pain that radiated from her arm.

Lucy bolted forward and ran straight for Alicia; who reacted by grinning and shooting her vectors at her. Just before they made contact, Lucy launched herself into the air again with he vectors with such force, it cracked the roof and sent gravel flying. While airborne Lucy grabbed hold of the beam that just started its downward descent and directed it at Alicia. As the beam crashed through the roof, Lucy impacted the roof just in arms reach behind Alicia. Alicia tried to turn in shock, but with three vectors, Lucy smashed in the roof, causing it to cave in between where the beam penetrated to were Lucy stood. To prevent Alicia from keeping her balance, Lucy used her fourth vector to sever Alicia's left leg, spraying the gravel light gray gravel in a warm red liquid.

Alicia screamed in pain and shock as she fell through the gaping hole in the roof. Before she completely fell through, Lucy grabbed a hold of Alicia with her vectors and, with as much force as she could muster, threw her. She impacted and skidded across the rough surface, tearing up the tiling as she went. Lucy was already on Alicia even before she came to rest. She grabbed her again and proceeded to smash her against the ground repeatedly and with every impact, more and more bones snapped. Lucy stood with her held tilted down, allowing her hair to cover her glowing red eyes.

With one final toss, Alicia landed awkwardly on her back, a loud crack echoed across the rooftop. Her breath was shallow and she was sobbing. The pain was unbearable. Lucy slowly walked over to stand over her, and with her vectors grabbed hold of every remaining limb including her head.

"I'm sorry papa," Alicia sobbed as she closed her eyes, waiting for the final moments when Lucy would dismember her. Upon hearing Alicia, Lucy snapped back into reality and instantly felt sorry for her. Lucy watched the girl slip into unconsciousness and saw how innocent she looks; even if she was a clone, she was still a living breathing person, diclonius or not.

"Either way, this is the way it has to be," Lucy retracted all but one vector. Using the one, she slowly reached it into Alicia's chest and gripped her heart. She squeezed it until she felt the last beating of her heart. Lucy watched as the innocent and peaceful looking girl took one last deep breath, and slowly let it out.

Without a word, Lucy slowly stood up. She walked over to one of the many holes in the ceiling and with one last look at Alicia's body, Lucy dropped down into the confines of the college. Leaving the body for the world to see as a police helicopter just arrived and roared over head.

(a/n) If anyone has anything to say about how this story is progressing, I would like to hear. I am just curious on what everyone thinks on it. So comment, message, review, and let me know!


	19. So Muss es Sein

Ch 19 So Muss es Sein (The way it must be)

"Kouta what are you doing?" Lucy said without looking back at Kouta as he trailed behind her. She was hopping from rock to rock, balancing herself with her outstretched hands as well as with her vectors. She noticed that Kouta was lagging behind her and he was being too quiet again.

"Oh, er, nothing, Kaede" He said shyly.

"Uh huh," She giggled slightly shaking her head as she hopped onto a massive boulder, "So you say."

"Fine," Kouta stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a small rock into the stream, "just can't get over how beautiful you are." She looked over at him and Kouta could see that she was blushing, "it's the truth!"

"What's the matter Kouta?" she hopped down from the boulder and walked up to him. She was remarkable; she was wearing yellow floral sundress. Kouta noticed a slight bump in her stomach but paid no attention. A breeze caused her long pink hair to flow to the side. Some strands blew across her face and she brushed them away. To him, there were no words that could describe how she looked, nor how he felt as she wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her lower back and pulled her in closer. Oh how he wished he could stay with her like this forever.

"I just…" he began but could not finish his sentence so he looked over at the stream for some clarity, "if we continue down a bit further we would be in the spot where we played around in the water when we were kids." She leaned back slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes it would," She smirked, "where you decided to splash me for no apparent reason."

"Oh didn't I say you had something on your face?" Kouta laughed.

"Yeah, AS you splashed me!" She jabbed a finger into his chest,"was not very nice of you!"

"Well than you did push me over!" Kouta added tightening his grip.

"Oh like this?" Lucy laughed as suddenly Kouta was lifted off his feet. His arms flailed as he was some how soaring through the air.

"Hey what the hell?" Kouta shouted as he was extended over the stream by her vectors, "Put me down Kaede!"

"If you say so!" She giggled at his request.

"Wait, no hold on!" But it was too late, she had released him and with a splash he landed in the cool water.

"Sorry Kouta," Lucy chimed, "you had something on your face!"

"Har Har," Kouta mocked as he stood up, his clothes were drenched through. He walked out of the stream and gleamed at Lucy who was laughing. He ran at her and by the time she realized what he was doing it was too late; he wrapped his soaking wet arms around her. He bear hugged her, lifting her off her feet and carried her kicking and laughing back out into the stream, "time for a bath!"

"Asshole!" she shouted as he dropped her into the water. Still laughing Kouta reached out a hand to help her up. But instead of grabbing his hand, Lucy shot him a devilish grin.

"Hey no cheating!" Kouta shouted as he legs gave out from underneath him; she used her vectors to cause him to loose balance.

"Grow a pair of your own than it won't be cheating."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He supported himself up on his elbows and gleamed at Lucy who was kneeling in the water.

"Hm, yeah good point," She chuckled, standing up. Both of them were soaked from head to toe and soon they remembered how cold the stream was. They agreed on a peace term as they undressed and laid out their clothes to dry in the midday sun.

"Just like old times," Kouta said as he lay flat on his back on a patch of grass at the edge of the woods. He had his hands reached behind his head as support and Lucy curled up next to him. Their naked bodies huddled together for warmth.

"It is," Lucy whispered as she rested her head on his chest. She soaked in his warmth, his comforting and familiar body. Oh how she longed for the day where she could stay in his arms like this with no worries of any kind. This man, she loved him so much, she would go to the ends of the Earth for him. Hell, she would even fight armies just for them to be together again. Though she has once, she would gladly do it again so Kouta could be safe. They lay there silent for some time, listening to the stream at their feet and the birds in the trees above them.

Kouta kissed the top of her head, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, "if I loose you, I don't know what I would do. You mean so much to me." Lucy looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When Yuka was killed, you were there for me every day," Kouta said still looking up the sky, "you help me every day at a time to deal with her death. I could not ask for anyone else either."

"So?" She asked trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"If I loose you, I will have no one. I would be alone."

"You would not be alone," Lucy reassured him, "you would still have Nana, Nozomi, Mayu, and Wanta. They are our family and they would do anything for you Kouta. You just have to let them. Even if something does happen to me, I will always be with you," She placed her hand over where his heart is her fingers where cold against his warm skin, "this is where I always will be, and you will always be in my heart, no matter what happens."

"Good, just try to come home to me ok?"

"I will," She rolled over and lifted herself off the ground. She straddled over Kouta and kissed him. Their lips locked and they were quickly lost in each others embrace.

* * *

Kouta replayed that day in his head all afternoon. It had only been a few hours since Lucy left to go help Arakawa, but to Kouta it felt much longer. The possibility she could get hurt, or worse snuck into his mind every so often so he tried other means of forgetting about them. When Yuka passed, he had Lucy there to comfort him. But who will if something happens to Lucy? Nana, Mayu and Nozomi would be there most definitely but how much will Kouta let them?

Nana, Mayu and Nozomi were crowded around the television diligently watching the news, waiting for new updates on the situation happening at the college. The news had originally stated that Arakawa had gone crazy, but the presence of the two diclonius made Nana and Lucy believe other wise. As they waited quietly Kouta could barely hear a report about a man washing up on the beach, barely alive, but nothing further was said.

With Lucy gone, Kouta sat at the dinning room table resting his head on the cold hard surface. He and Lucy had come in here to talk, and when she left, he did not bother to move; he was aching all over. Kouta had set out a picture he had from their date at the spring and every time her looked at it his heart sank and his stomach twisted. The girls had tried to convince him to come out to the living room with them, but their efforts went unheard.

"There is just one left," Nana said in her usual soft voice.

"So that means Lucy will be back with Miss Arakawa soon, right?" Mayu said cheerfully.

"Yes, hopefully," Nana said cautiously, though Lucy may be the most skilled and one of the strongest diclonius she had ever seen, there was still a possibility that she might meet her match.

"No," Kouta whispered to himself as he heard their conversation from where he was in the dinning room. He knew what was going on, why he had fallen so quickly into depression mode, he just could not gather the words on what to tell them; rather it was not what, but HOW.

"I need to show her this new song I was given to learn," Nozomi said, but her voice trailed off, "but it would not matter at this point since the college is probably gone to shit in there."

_If they only knew, _Kouta thought as he shook his head, _they act like nothing is wrong, like Lucy just went to the store to grab groceries, but she didn't. She's throwing her life on the line to protect us, her family._ He was fighting back the tears, but slowly they began to win out. All the emotions he had built up slowly began to bubble to the surface and there was nothing he could do about it. Kouta shifted his hand and picked up the picture and showed it to them. Lucy was smiling shyly and the wind hand blown her hair to one side. With one hand she brushed a few strands out of her face while the other was reaching across her abdomen.

"Yeah but I will have to let her know how much you like her groping you first," Mayu teased, she never let that one die.

"Hush! You do that every time than she does! I fucking hate it!" Nozomi's voice rose, which caused Mayu and Nana both to burst out laughing.

How could Kouta tell them? He was supposed to protect them, keep them happy and make sure no harm comes to them. They enjoyed Lucy being there as much as him so he could not keep it from them. As he thought of how he was going to tell them, it was as if the flood gates blew and he began to cry. Rather loudly at that so when he heard footsteps on the hardwood floors he was not surprised.

"What's wrong Kouta?" Mayu was the first one to enter to dinning room. She knelt next to him and rested her hand on his back.

"She-"Kouta could not get the words out, "she's not coming back." He sobbed and Mayu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I kind of figured that's what was wrong," Nana said softly sitting down next to him, "You should have come to us right away, we could have dealt with this as a family."

"I know," Kouta said defeated, "I could not convince her to stay longer, not even till after our child was born."

"Nearly three months pregnant and she wants to go out and fight," Nozomi said leaning against the doorframe, "either she is nuts, or she really wants to keep you safe Kouta."

"But why didn't she just tell us?" Mayu asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"She did not want to have you all worry about her, she said it was hard enough to have me worry." Kouta said quietly.

"You know how she is Mayu," Nana said.

"Yeah you're right. Just how it has to be I guess," Mayu's words were barely audible to herself, but she only wanted Kouta to hear them.

* * *

Lucy crept through the hallways of the college. Each hallway she passed was stained a crimson red; on occasion she could make out a body, but it would be too mangled and twisted to identify anything about it. She was following the presence of the other diclonius she sensed, and it was evident that nothing was able to survive her rampage. Lucy was drawing closer to the clone but it did not seem to be aware of her. She used that to her advantage and slowed her pace, trying to not draw attention to herself.

Something was odd to Lucy though; if the clone knew her sister was killed, why stick around? Why do nothing? If Lucy was in her shoes, she would have been there next to her sister in the fight, rather than hide and attempt to avoid being found. _Maybe she wants to be found? _The thought struck Lucy as she turned another corner and entered a new hallway.

This hallway was fairly clean, other than a few bloody handprints. It was as if the handprints was leading Lucy straight to the diclonius, but what was expected to be found at the end was another thing. As she walked every door was shut and there was barely any light coming from them. Either they were vacant of the people in this side were unharmed, that's what Lucy hoped at least.

At the end of the hallway there was one door open, and from within the room, Lucy could feel the girl's presence and she was able to hear the girl sobbing. Lucy silently slipped into the room and stood behind the girl. The room was filled with overturned desks, papers littered the floor, but no bodies.

"If you're here to kill me just get on with it," the girl said harshly with her back still turned to Lucy.

"And why would I want to do that Cynthia?" Lucy asked calmly as she stood next to her.

"Because, you killed Alicia, so I only assume you are here to finish me." Lucy chuckled slightly at what she said.

"You have not given me a reason to kill you, so until you do, I'm not going to."

"Why?" Cynthia turned and looked at Lucy with a desperate look. Lucy did not know how to respond so she stood watching the young girl. She must have been no older than ten and a nearly perfect clone of Mariko. _What a shame, _Lucy thought.

"Fine if you won't say anything I will," Cynthia said harshly, "We all have been made fun of, tortured, beaten, and I know of so many who have died because we are different than other people. They are all mean and deserve to die," she pointed an accusing finger at Lucy, "yet you protect them. Why? Why don't you just kill them all like we are supposed to do?"

"Why?" Lucy walked over to the opposite side of the room in front of Cynthia. She turned back over a desk that had been over turned and crossed her legs as she sat in it, "the reason why is because I met someone who loves me for all my faults, for who I am not what I am. He loves me despite what I have put him through. So in reality he has shown me that not all humans are bad."

"I don't understand what you mean," Cynthia tilted her head to the side, "How could they not all be bad?" Lucy sighed trying to figure out how she would explain it easily.

"You see, people have a tendency to hate and ridicule anything that is different and unknown to them," Lucy continued, "they would rather judge us by or differences than to understand us. Like the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover.'"

"Oh, so since we have these horns they think we are weird so they start hating us?" Cynthia thought hard about that one for a moment.

"Yes, and I now know not all people are bad," Lucy smiled slightly, "some would not care how different you look. You could have one massive horn on your forehead and as long as they liked you for who you are it would not matter. So there is no need to hate all of man-kind because of a select few are to shallow to look deeper than what is on the surface." Lucy watched Cynthia sitting on the table; soaking in all what Lucy had told her. _It is rather sad, _Lucy thought as she began thinking about what this little girl has gone through, _being held by the Institute was bad enough, it must have been absolutely horrible being known you were created artificially for one purpose._ Lucy knew she had it rough, but to be born and raised in that sort of environment must have taken its toll on all of the clones.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cynthia asked, looking up at Lucy questioningly. Lucy smirked; the girl must have come to her sense or had some belief that Lucy spoke the truth. Either way it was a big improvement on their part. Lucy jumped to her feet and walked over to stand in front of Cynthia. She held out her hand for the girl to take.

"Why don't we give those bastards a run for their money?"

"You mean attack my home?" A light seemed to switch on in Cynthia's head, "Can we make them regret all the horrible things they have done?" Lucy nodded slightly still smirking. If she was to get into the Institute, it would not hurt to have someone help her, means that much less pressure on her. Besides, with Cynthia by her side, she had a much better chance of getting home to Kouta.

"Lets make them wish they were never born," Lucy still held her hand out to Cynthia who seemed to like the idea, "So how be it?"

"Hold on a sec." The little girl hopped to her feet and with a vector she reached into her head, "Had to destroy the chip I was implanted with," She reached over and took Lucy's hand, "so what is you big plan than?"

"Was I supposed to have a plan?" Lucy smirked


	20. Last Sunset

Ch 20 Last Sunset

Cynthia was only a few steps behind Lucy as they walked through the darkening streets. It was getting late and the sun hung low in the evening sky. The two of them had snuck away from the college unnoticed and to Cynthia's dismay there were no more human casualties; Lucy had knocked a large number of them unconscious when she arrived. Lucy felt they were no more threatening to her than an ordinary person. Cynthia on the other hand wanted nothing less than to see their bodies being torn apart.

From time to time, Lucy would look over her shoulder to see what Cynthia was doing, and every time she had to control herself from laughing. The little girls face was contorted in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Her nose was scrunched and she was playing at the seam of her black shirt. A few times when Lucy looked back at the distraught girl, she would open her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Cynthia would just close her mouth again and go back to her thoughts.

The two of them remained quiet as they walked past busy shops filled with many varieties of items; some would be simple antique gift shops, while others would be small food shops, sampling different types of local cuisine. But every shop and group of people they would pass, they would all stop talking and stare at the two girls. Some instances a young child would stop and ask loudly to no one in particular 'what do they have on their heads?' their parent's response would be to hush them and grab them by their arm to drag them on. Lucy did not care, she ignored them, Cynthia on the other had did not know how to take the situation; she was growing more scared and embarrassed by the boney protrusions on her head, which in turn made her more angry.

"I don't get you Lucy," Cynthia said so softly, Lucy barely heard her, "we were told you are some kind of monster. Yet these humans point and stare at us and you act like it is nothing. Don't they make you angry?" They came to a cross walk, and Lucy pointed to a bench that sat up against the near by building. Cynthia was tired anyways so she quickly walked over to the bench and plopped her self down and sighed with relief. Lucy was not far behind and she sat next to her on the opposite end. She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

"They don't understand us, as I said before." Lucy said casually resting her head against the rough wall and closed her eyes. She knew that Cynthia was curious, and she had every right to be; she was raised with the knowledge that humans are bad, and they needed to be exterminated. This was all knew to the little girl and every question she asked, Lucy wanted to explain as much as she could.

"I get that, but why won't you do something about it?" Cynthia explained frustrated with everything.

"Like what? Yell at them? Make rude comments back? Kill them?" Lucy said coolly, "I could do any number of things in response, but what good does it do to me or them? It only creates more issues than there already is. I'm no monster, at least now that is." _Kouta, I love you,_ she thought to herself as she let Cynthia digest what she had just told her, _without you I don't know what would have happened to me or these people._

"Excuse me, Miss?" A women's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts. She opened her eyes to see and elderly couple standing in front of her. They looked to be in their seventies and were bundled up in warm coats.

"How may I help you?" Lucy asked politely, something she has worked on lately thanks to Kouta.

"You and your sister look hungry," The man said smiling; he examined what the two of them were wearing more closely now that he was able to. Cynthia's black jump suit did not seem to bad, but it was the shirt that Lucy was wearing that made his smile disappear, "And I'm sure you're getting cold too." He handed Lucy a jacket he had purchased from a nearby store.

"Here, we saw you two walking earlier and we thought you might like some thing to eat," The women smiled as she handed Lucy a grocery bag filled with an assortment of tasty looking foods. As she took a quick peak into the bag, Lucy suddenly felt queasy; the signs of her being pregnant showed more and more every day. She was fully capable of hiding when she felt queasy, but lately, especially now, she was not able to.

"You ok dear?" the woman asked as Lucy clenched her eyes shut bent over slightly, "You don't look so good, need to get to a hospital?"

"No, no I am fine thanks," Lucy forced through clenched teeth, "Just a little morning sickness is all." The elderly couple looked at each other for moment before the man spoke up.

"Here, take this too, we know how hard it is raising a child, and I am sure the husband is worrying himself sick that you not home." He handed her some money and when she shook her head to decline it, he gently stuffed it in the grocery bag.

"That you so much," Lucy said after she swallowed, "I appreciate it a lot!"

"Your welcome child," The woman smiled, and motioned to her husband it was time to go, "you take care and get home safely." The man waved farewell as he walked across the street, his wife's arms locked in his. Lucy stared in envy at them, how she longed for Kouta's touch, and knew that she may never feel it again. Her heart sank as the thought ran across her mind.

"I get what you mean now," Cynthia said quietly, "how they went out of their way to help some one they don't even know. They have no clue who or what we are, but they did not care."

"No, they didn't, though that is not the first time I have had someone give me food like this," Lucy said still fighting the queasiness that threatened to over take her, she handed Cynthia the jacket for her to wear, "not every one will do that. It still is rare but it is still meaningful either way."

"Oh, but I still wanted to kill them though," Cynthia said harshly starring down at the jacket in her lap, "felt like they did this out of pity."

"And so what if it was? Why pass up a free meal?" Cynthia just starred up at Lucy for a moment before grabbing the bag and looking through it.

"Knew you were hungry," Lucy laughed, "help yourself to what ever you want but eat on the way, we need to get going."

* * *

"Nousou, I thought you said your clones were far superior to Lucy," Director Kakuzawa said as a man walked into his office He had his shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was busy reading notes on the latest batch of cloned diclonii to bother to look at the Director.

"They are sir," he said casually.

"Than explain to me how the hell one did not stood a chance against Lucy and the other disappeared with her!"

"Sorry, can't explain that one," Nosou said as he put the clipboard he was just reading underneath his arm so he could retrieve a cigarette from a pack he had in his pocket, "what do you want me to do about it?" He waited for the answer he secretly dreaded; to ready Barbara and Diane and send them against Lucy. The answer he got was unexpected.

"Nothing," The Director said calmly sitting back in his chair, "We already know where Lucy and the clone are headed."

"Where are Cynthia and Lucy going if I may ask?"

"Here," The Director said flatly, reading his hand on a control panel on his desk.

"How do you know that?" Nousou asked unsure of what he just heard. The Director did not say a word as he punched in a few buttons on the keyboard. Instantly dozens of security videos popped up on a large screen behind the Director. Each of the videos composed of a naked girl either restrained to a wall or pacing about the cell but nearly each one was covered in blood; most likely their own. Though what made Nousou uneasy was that each one was saying nearly the same thing as the last.

'She's coming.'

'I can sense her, she is growing near,'

'She calls out, she says she is coming.'

"I get your point," Nousuo said raising a hand to signal that was enough, "so what now?"

"We wait," Director Kakuzawa sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of his face, "Adam, come here please." A young boy in about his early teens walked up from behind Nousou. The young boy, Adam, walked up to the Director and stood next to him with a large grin on his face.

"Soon, everything will be how it should be," The Director put his hand gently on Adams head and roughed up his red hair. The boy cooed softly in approval, the mind control device was clearly visible on his forehead. Nousou planted the cigarette he had in between his fingers in his lips and held it there as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Well, I guess I am no longer needed," Nousou said pointing with his thumb to the door behind him, "I do think I will be going, a new batch of clones need to their spinal cords harvested." With that Nousou slowly created from the office, leaving the Director and Adam alone.

"Soon, Lucy will be here and we can start the cleansing of this world," The Director said to Adam, who was busy examining the picture that was on the desk of the Director and his two kids, Yu and Anna. Adam cooed again questioningly, "Don't worry; you are my child as well."

* * *

Lucy could hear the constant drone of the ocean waves crashing up on the sandy beach. Walking down from the beach access she saw the familiar green and blue of the vast ocean. Looking along the beach, the sun threatened to disappear behind the horizon between the main land and an island just off shore, Enoshima Island. That Island where she fought Mariko; where she tried to have herself killed. She hated that island, but the sunset was too beautiful for her to look away and Mount Fiji off to her right glowed brightly in the dimming light adding to the spectacle.

She wanted to cherish this sunset, not because there was anything special about it, but because it was very possibly going to be her last. It finally sunk in and she felt as if her stomach was twisting tighter and tighter into a knot. As this sunset might be her last; the last time she saw Kouta could be the final time as well. The more she thought about it, the more she longed for his embrace, his warm body against hers, hell, to feel his lips against her own. Everything she had grown to love and to like was because of him; he helped her more then he could ever realize. It felt as if her stomach had twisted so tight in a knot that she thought she was going to be queasy again.

The voice would always try to convince her that humans were nothing and needed to be terminated, but still, Kouta's love, his affection for her gave her the strength to over come that desire, that hatred the voice tried to impose on her. For that, she keeps on trying to keep her hopes up so she could return to him and make up for all the pain she has caused. Though, if she were to die trying to stop the Director, she would sure hope that no one will ever have to experience such a gruesome and precise death brought on by the hands of any diclonius.

"Lucy," Cynthia said, bringing her back into reality, "what do we do now?" Lucy did not move, her pink hair fluttered in the evening breeze, her grey over sized sleeveless shirt flapped as well, exposing more of her soft, pale skin to the cool open air.

"Have you ever seen a sunset?" Lucy asked as the bottom of the sun dipped below the horizon.

"No, never." Cynthia admitted gazing up at Lucy.

"No, I'm sure you haven't," Lucy broke her gaze from the disappearing sun to look at the face of this girl, nearly ten years old and she has been through more horrors and abuse than even Lucy has ever encountered.

"It's amazing," Cynthia mouthed in awe; the sky had turned an orange red as the marine layer from the bay began to partially cover the setting sun.

"I wonder if there are nicer people like those older ones were," Cynthia said as she looked back to the setting sun. Lucy continued to watch the girl as her face was bright and happy, but she could not get herself to say that what happened with the elderly couple was rare still; it happens but not that often. Also Lucy did not want to ruin the moment for Cynthia; she was enjoying herself and the look on her face made Lucy smile. Even though she was bred a monster, she still is a child, deep down, she could even be a true human.

"Come, we need to figure out how we are going to get across to the Institute," Lucy said finally as the last signs of light disappeared behind the thickening cloud cover. She held out her hand for Cynthia to take, and without hesitation, the little girl reached up for it. Lucy began to walk along the shore towards Enoshima Island and the bridge that links it with Kamakura. _My last sunset, _Lucy sighed, _have to make it last as long as I can_.

* * *

"Prime Minister!" A man shouted as he rapped loudly on a large oak door with the Japanese crest on it, "its time." The well suited man adjusted his jacket and checked the cuffs on sleeves.

"Well, I hope everything goes according to plan," The Prime Minister said as he opened the oak doors quickly and shot his assistant a worried look. He adjusted his tie and quickly thumbed through the notes he was handed by his assistant.

"What ever happens, I will be by your side." The assistant reassured as he and the Prime Minister walked down the hallway to the waiting press hall.

"I appreciate it, things are going to change around here," The Prime Minister said as he began to sweat nervously, "even if that means certain death." His assistant nodded as they paused in front of another set of large oak doors.


	21. Politikern Sind Verbrecher auch

(a/n) going to change things up with how I title the chapters, so bare with me on some of the chapter titles from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 21 Politikern Sind Verbrecher auch (Politians Are Criminals also)

The large oak doors parted and with a wrinkled brow, the Prime-Minister, a man in his sixties, completely grey, and looked older than he was, walked through the open doorway. His assistant was nearly half his age, with fewer wrinkles and had jet black hair that was slicked back, gave him a nod as he stayed behind in the hallway.

"Welcome, the Prime-Minister of Japan," a female announcer said in a soft monotone voice which was followed by a haphazard round of applause; his approval rating had fallen in the recent months and only seemed to get worse. The Prime-Minister nodded in acknowledgement as he walked the short distance across the stage to the podium. Upon reaching the podium which had a number of different size microphones attached to it, he raised a hand for everyone to quiet down, though most everyone had already done so. He did a quick scan of the room and saw a variety of reporters; most were of Japanese origin but there were a few foreign ones there as well. None of them showed any sign of enthusiasm on being called to a press conference on such sort notice.

He reached into his suit coat and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He gently unfolded it and placed it on the podium. He took one last look around the room, examining the few translators for the European and other Asian reporters. His nerves started to kick in; this was going to be televised to the world and he started to break out in a nervous cold sweat. He cleared his throat as to get everyone's attention and immediately the three large cameras in front of him kicked to life.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he boomed, trying to conceal the nervous shaking in his voice, "good morning and good night to those around the world. I have summoned an emergency press conference without knowledge to Emperor of Japan, this is strictly me coming forward with information many, if not all of you would like to know," He paused to look at the faces of the people in the audience, they were all writing on note pads or speaking into a small recorder, he took a deep breath to calm himself as he spoke again, "nearly three months ago an incident occurred that now threatens the very existence to the human race. This threat many world leaders know about, but many have chosen to ignore it. Our scientists call this threat the Diclonius Strain; it is only passed on to ones offspring if they are infected with this mutation. This genetic mutation, sadly, originated here in Japan some decade or so ago, and the National Research Institute on Human Evolution is the forerunner of all research done with the Diclonius Strain." He paused again, some reporters were in shock, while others seemed lost and confused. He hesitated another moment on whether or not to discuss the Institutes, mainly Director Kakuzawa's true intention, but decided it would be safer for himself if he kept quiet on that matter. His time was running out, he had to end this conference quickly.

"The rockets that were launched those three months ago DID originate from the Institute as the United States has claimed they had. I take full responsibility for that incident and all the lives that were and will be lost. This falls all on my shoulders that I let the Institute get to far involved with the Diclonius Strain and go farther than they originally planned. It was only supposed to be a way of curing the mutation but has gotten deeper than that. Now I fear things will only get worse from here, and I do not want what is about to happen come while I am in office." He paused again, there was a light buzz between the reporters, "I am hereby stepping down as Prime Minister of Japan. I will not wait until a replacement is found so that is now on the shoulders of the rest of the-"

He cut himself off, trouble had arrived faster than he anticipated and as he looked upon the dozen black suited man and women with dark sunglasses that just entered the press hall, the blood drained from his face.

"That is all, thank you for your time, there will be no questions." He said hastily, and was not even finished speaking when he walked as fast as he could along the stage, heading for the main door. As he walked he paid no attention to the commotion that erupted; nearly everyone was shouting questions at him, and cameras where flashing rapidly as he left the stage.

"We need to go. NOW!" The elderly man said, grabbing onto his assistants arm. He tried to protest, but it went unheard, the Prime-Minister mouthed one single word and his assistant went silent and followed quickly behind him, 'agents.'

There was no masquerade of reporters outside the Great Hall; he snuck along the corridors to a back ally way to where a taxi was waiting for him.

"Let me go with you," the assistant pleaded, but the Prime-Minister waved his hand.

"No, you need to stay, I am leaving the task of helping find the new Prime-Minister up to you."

"If you say so," his assistant said, defeated, everything was happening rather quickly, "Take care Old Man, alright? Let me know when you get to the airport." He held out a hand to the Prime-Minister.

"It has been a pleasure working with you Isshin," The Prime-Minister smiled and took his hand. His assistant, Isshin, let go and bowed deeply at the waist. The Prime-Minister took one last look at his assistant before entering the cab.

"We headin' to Haneda Airport?" The cab driver asked once the door was shut.

"No, just head west; I have a private airport out there." The Prime-Minister said quietly.

"Oh I was told to take you to Haneda, but hey, I was paid in advance to take you where ever you needed." The cab driver informed him as he speed off down the alley way and into the main roads. Soon they were out of Kamakura and heading along the coast. The traffic became less and less the farther away from the cities they went even though it was already the dead of night.

"This exit here," the Prime-Minister said pointing to a small sign that turned into a valet between two foot hills. It had been hours since his press conference and at this time it was the dead of night and from how it sounded on the radio, he had stirred up quit a mess for the other government officials. Still, while they fought, bickered and discussed what's to happen next, the Prime-Minister knew he was still not out of danger; the agents he had seen back in the press hall were from the Institute. The only make an appearance like that if an official needed, 'correcting.'

The small paved road eventually turned into a single dirt road, and another hour or so into the trip, the taxi cab eventually broke out from between the hills into a small flat piece of land. Though how flat it was is hidden by the dense forestry.

"Good, no one is here," The Prime-Minister said as they slowly drove past a check point booth that was hidden in the foliage. No one was inside and by the looks of it; no one has been for a very long time. The brush had started to take over it and the caution beam was in the up-right position.

"Looks like no one is home," The cab driver said sarcastically when they drove past a steel shack. They drove slowly up the winding dirt road until finally; the trees gave way to a fairly large open field with a single paved runway in the center. Three large hangars stood side by side on one side of the runway and right next to them was a small control tower.

"As I say again, looks like no one is home,'" The cab driver repeated. The small private airport seemed abandoned but still maintained frequently.

"This is weird," The Prime-Minister said as they followed the dirt path as it arched around the runway, "none of the lights are on. This airport is used all the time by Officials. I wonder what's going on." No matter what time of day, or how little this airfield gets used, there is always four people here; two in the control tower and two for maintenance. Something was odd about this and before the Prime-Minister could voice his concersn, a flash of light, only for a split second, lit up the control tower.

"The hell was that?" The cab driver said leaning over to get a better look at the tower they were about to pass. Seconds later there was a sound of glass shattering and the inside of the cab was sprayed with a warm sticky liquid. The car turned sharply to the left, and if it was not for how slow they were going, it would have rolled over.

"What the fuck is this?" The Prime-Minister asked, whipping some of the warm liquid that sprayed him off his face, he looked at his hand and saw it was a crimson red. He starred at his hand in horror for a few moments until he realized the car was still moving.

"Sir, are you ok?" The Prime-Minister said leaning forward but was even more horrified when he saw the large hole in the windshield and a fairly large gaping hole in the driver's chest; what ever had hit him, killed him instantly., "Oh God!" he said jumping back into his seat when he saw the exposed organs that still remained in the cab driver. He looked over and saw that there was an even larger hole in the back of the driver's seat as well as in the back seat next to him. This was too much for an old man to handle, he screamed as he tried to open the locked car door to jump out.

The Prime-Ministers attention was on the scene in front of him in the cab, so he did not even notice the large truck with its high beams barreling down on the car. The impact of the truck hitting the car was enough for his head to smash through the side window and hitting the hood of the truck, knocking him out almost immediately.

* * *

"Feels like I got hit by a truck," The Prime-Minister moaned as he regained consciousness. He tried opening his eyes but his head was spinning, and it only made him nauseous.

"He's awake," A low deep voice broke through the darkness, "call the Director." There was a shuffling and punching of buttons, but the Prime-Minister kept his eyes shut; was the only thing helping him from loosing his stomach. He tried to move his arms, but they were restrained to something cold and hard.

"Prime-Minister!" A voice said over enthusiastically, "Glad to see that you are still in the world of the living after so many hours being unconcious!" The Prime-Minister opened his eyes and tried to focus in on the lights in front of him. Though he recognized the voice, it took him some time for his eyes to focus to see where it was coming from. Five men in black suits and black shades stood at attention in a circle around him, they looked intimidating if not terrifying.

"Da fuck you want," The Prime-Minister forced out in a slur. It sounded no more threatening than an elderly drunk man.

"You put on a nice show," The voice was coming from a large television screen that was placed at arms length from him. He felt something wet and warm running down the side of his head but since he was shackled to a fold up chair, he could not check what it was. That something wet and warm just so happened to be his own blood; his head was split open and the blood continued to ooze out of the deep gash. The concussion he sustained in the collision only made him woozy and slightly delirious.

"Da fuck you want, Kakuzawa?" The Prime-Minister repeated trying to sound harsher but it was lost in the slur of words.

"As I say again, you put on a nice show," The Director said with an evil grin, "you did well my old friend, just like I expected you to do, though you did do it a little sooner than I thought, so I-"

"What are you talking about?" The Prime-Minister interrupted trying to grasp what the Director was talking about.

"Your press conference," Director Kakuzawa continued to grin, "Only escalated the inevitable. Soon Japan and the United States will be at war, and while these two countries destroy their military forces, other countries would eventually get caught up in the heat of the battle. The time of the diclonius would be here!" Director Kakuzawa said excitedly. He did not care that the Prime-Minister was barely conscious to hear him.

"You're going to exterminate your own people?" The Prime-Minister was able to say as he haphazardly lifted his head up to stare at Kakuzawa, whose smile disappeared.

"I am not a human," Kakuzawa said raising his voice, "You should know what I truly am Old Friend, I have shown you many decades ago when you agreed to help me become the Director of this institute as long as I helped you become Prime-Minister."

"But I never expected you to become so twisted," The Prime-Minister said softly, letting his drop, "If I would have known you were to become like this, I would have just done it my way. Black mail and bribery always comes back to haunt people." The Prime-Minister was talking to no one in general; he was delirious but was slowly gaining his senses completely back.

"Yes, you could have," Kakuzawa said more serious and threatening, "but remember, ones honor is all that matters in death. Blackmail seems to destroy ones honor though." This got the Prime-Ministers attention. "You know what I mean," Kakuzawa's voice lowered, "Now what would your assistant think when he finds out what you did with his only daughter? Having sex with a minor is frowned upon you know."

"You wouldn't," The Prime-Minister narrowed his eyes at Kakuzawa.

"Already did." The Director gave a devilish grin.

"Than you should just kill me," He sunk in the metal chair; everything he had worked for was gone, thrown out because of one stupid mistake he made many years ago. Now the girl is in her twenties but still, he knew his assistant had a daughter, but never knew how old or what she looked like; he thought she was still just a young child the way he talked about her. Was not till after that he found out who she was exactly; to late to take back what he had done, no matter how good it felt.

"That was the plan," Kakuzawa said, and a shock of fear shot through the Prime-Ministers when he said that, "Good bye my Old Friend, could not have done any of this without you." Kakuzawa motioned to someone off screen and the television went dark.

_I was only a pawn, _the Prime-Minister thought as he lowered his head, knowing he could be dead at any moment, _that is all I ever was, and he used my hunger for power to his advantage. Fuck, when did I ever go so wrong?_

"Get up," one of the Agents said after he unshackled him from the chair, he gave a hard shove and the elderly man fell over, breaking his nose on the cold concrete, "I said, get the fuck up!" he was yanked back by the back of his business shirt and again shoved to move. As he was pushed and shoved, the lights slowly flashed on, revealing he was in a hanger with a very pricey and luxurious Jetstream sitting in front of him.

"Get in," The Agent growled as he shoved the Prime-Minister up the ladder into the plane. He was thrown into the seat he would normally sit at during long trips to foreign countries, but this time he feared, he was not going on any flight. Keeping his eyes closed he heard the distinct click that he knew was the hammer to a pistol.

"So this is how it ends I guess," The Prime-Minister sighed and held his breath for what seemed to be an eternity. There was a loud bang, and instantly, he felt no more pain, worried no more about offending people, cared no longer that his oldest and most dear friend betrayed him and was only using him for his own twisted means. There was nothing, felt nothing; as the bullet slammed into his skull, and exploded out the back. The brown leather seats and cream colored carpet was stained with his blood and brain matter.

"Let's go, just received our next assignment," A short, blonde female Agent said walking up behind the Agent who was carefully placing the pistol he just used into the hands of the Prime-Minister.


	22. Hexenverfolgung sind alte Schule

Ch 22 Hexenverfolgung Sind Alte Schule (Witch Hunts Are Old School)

"The Prime-Minister was just found dead in a government aircraft this morning, a single bullet wound to his temple," The news reporter said calmly as he stood on the tarmac of the airport, "officials claim it was suicide, but there has been word that there might have been foul play involved, though that has yet to be disclaimed. Detectives are hard at work investigating the death and we will have further information as the day progresses." The camera panned out to look at the hangar doors wide open and a dozen squad cars lined the runway in front of it.

Mayu picked up the remote to the television that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her and pressed a button; the channel changed to another news station.

"We are here in downtown Kamakura where mass paranoia has broken out," A female reporter said as she stood at the street corner, masked people wielding various weapons ran past her, "in light of the shocking news of genetic mutation that threatens the lives of every person on earth, chaos ensues as many people have taken to the streets in search of these defects."

"Kouta! Nana! Come quick!" Mayu shouted looking over the back of the sofa.

"What is it Mayu?" Nana said running into the living room, Kouta was right behind her; a pistol was in his hands. She pointed to the TV and gave them a worried look. Kouta could not take any chances as he heard gunfire all around their home; though he did not know what was the cause of it.

"These defects include vestigial horns protruding out of the said persons head," the reporter adjusted the paper in her hand, "the said individuals seem to have super human strength and officials have claimed them as highly dangerous and to be approached with extreme caution," She paused and her face twisted in confusion, "is this right?" she asked someone off camera, "the infected seem to be only girls ranging from infancy to fifteen." She shook her head and tossed the paper to the side.

"Looks like no one is safe anymore," Nana sighed, she looked up at Kouta who had taken a spot in the window sill, the pistol resting in his lap.

"What are they going to do when they find them though?" Mayu asked. Nana and Kouta gave each other a concerned look.

"People can be dangerous when their lives are threatened, especially with something like this,"

"Miss Arakawa," Mayu said happily as she walked into the room. She took up residency in the cellar, continuing her research on the anti-diclonius virus.

"We are following a party as they claim to have found an infected girl," The reporter panted as she ran as fast as she could in her high heels, the camera shaking behind her, "the police have been notified and are attempting to stop them, but with heavy riots all over the city, they are stretched thin." Gun fire was heard in the background, and the reporter and cameraman ducked in an alley way to get out of the street. A group of men wielding shotguns and riffles ran past.

"This is not looking good at all," Arakawa said, shaking her head as she stood behind Mayu and Nana with her arms crossed about her abdomen, "it was expected that everything would go to shit once the news was released about your existence Nana. I just hope Lucy is not any where near the city."

"As do I," Kouta said dryly, he looked at her with worry, he was glad Yuka was not here to see what was happening either, she would be absolutely furious; just as he was now.

"What are we gunna do?" Mayu softly asked, watching the camera peeking around the corner and seeing a line of police officers in the street and dozens of men and women lay motionless on the ground.

"There is not much we CAN do though," Nana said softly, she was torn by the situation; so many innocent people being killed, human and diclonius alike.

"We need to leave," The reporter shouted, her voice was shaking with fear, " she looked around the corner and motioned the cameraman to follow her, they stepped out into the street and saw the officers examining the bodies. They helped the wounded but handcuffed them as they rested them against the side of the building.

"You Miss," an officer shouted and pointed at her, "the city is on lockdown, you need to get in doors immediately!" She nodded and they quickly went to the opposite side of the street and walked down an alley way still filming. Within moments they came to another, smaller street and another group of people were standing in front of a small store.

"What is going on here?" She asked approaching an elderly man who was caring a katana at his side. He turned and glared at her and the cameraman.

"We caught one of 'em here infected," He said proudly, "we 'bout to execute her but no one seems to want to do it."

"Why is that?" She asked

"'cause this girl is ten," a woman said, the sorrow was heavy in her voice, "she looks so innocent, I don't know why the officials say they are dangerous. This isn't right killing such young girls because of a genetic defect."

"Is that how you feel about this?" The news reporter asked clarifying the woman's discontent. The woman nodded.

"Please, someone help me!" A young girls voice said coming from behind the camera, and it slowly turned around to see a black haired girl about the age of ten in a black shirt and shorts rubbing her eyes as if she were crying.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong" The reporter asked kneeling down, trying to comfort the girl, "Where's your parents?" The girl went silent for a moment and slowly lowered her hands. She looked up slightly and her long hair covered part of her face, her bright blue eyes glowing from behind it. Her hair adjusted as she tilted her head slightly, revealing two horns sticking out the side of her head.

"I killed them," She giggled, and instantly the female reporter was ripped apart at the waist, her organs were torn as the torso was tossed. Blood sprayed in all directions as people began to scream. What happened to the cameraman was unseen but ran down the side of the lens as the camera hit the pavement and spun around facing the people trying to flee the onslaught. Before anything else was shown the television screen went dark.

"I think that is enough," Kouta said as he held the plug in his hand, he gave them a disgusted look as he dropped it and sat back into the window sill. They all sat in silence, trying to wrap their heads around what they had just seen.

"We have to help them," Mayu demanded, she was the first one to break the silence and her demand was nothing less than shocking.

"Help who?" Kouta asked, "The people? Because they are the ones who brought this on themselves." Nana was surprised to hear such negative words coming from him; so much loss in his life sees to have caught up with him.

"No," Mayu said, "the girl."

"You mean help the silpelits?" Arakawa asked, shocked by the proposal.

"Yes," Mayu sad precisely looking at her, "from what Nana told me, as well as what I could get out of Lucy, they have gone through nothing but pain and misery. They get made fun of and tortured, what would happen if we showed them compassion? Look at Nana, and Lucy, we showed them love and family and they don't harm anyone unless they have to. " Arakawa looked from Nana to Kouta before she sighed.

"Because of the hardships they have gone through we can't. They react to violence with violence and it has been studied that once they begin, they don't seem to always come off of it."

"Lucy did," Mayu argued.

"She did because she finally found something worth keeping, worth changing for," Kouta said quietly, still facing out the open window, "as she once told me, she fought armies just to tell me how sorry she was for everything she did." Nana and Mayu knew of this, but had forgotten it. Arakawa on the other hand finally got the full picture of why she changed, why she no longer killed and wanted nothing but the destruction of the human race; she gave that all up for the love of this young man. He was always the reason why and she now figured how deeply Lucy's affection went. "I would want nothing but to show them what the love of a family is, but it is to dangerous out there now. I don't think I can handle loosing anyone else if something were to happen to any of you, ok?" Mayu and Nana nodded in agreement, "even you are family as well Arakawa, alright?" She nodded, even though she barely knows them, they have housed her and taken care of her as much as they could since she escaped the Institute.

"What are we talking about family for?" Nozomi asked as she entered the living room, she yawned and stretched her arms, "sorry was taking a nap."

* * *

"Why do I have to be the one running around this fucking place?" The brunette girl in her mid twenties said as she walked down the main hallway as fast as she could, her ponytail swaying as she went ," There is something called email and fax but NOO, since I am the newest I get told I have to fucking run this document to the Director. And course it is on the same day I am wearing heels," she said to her self frustrated with the task her superior asked her to do. He said it was important and it was very sensitive information, but still, she was frustrated why they couldn't just email to him.

She finally came to the receptionist desk that sat outside Director Kakuzawa's office, she stopped and handed the older women her identification badge. It took some time for the receptionist to run all the information through the computer.

"Sir," She said, leaning over pressing a button on her desk, "You have a Miss Hitomi here from the Telecommunications wing requesting an audience with you."

"Ok send her in," The mans voice was deep and harsh sounding; it fit the image of what the power hungry director should sound like.

"Go right in," The lady said and nodded.

"Thank you," Hitomi said, and stopped right in front of the large doors. She adjusted the skirt to her gray business suit, she checked her white blouse. She was nervous about meeting her employer face to face like this for the first time; she has heard that this man is ruthless. Hitomi slowly turned the handle on the door and carefully pushed it open. She parted it just enough for her to slip through and carefully eased the door shut. She did not know why she was being so quiet; it was as if she was trying not to wake a napping infant.

"What brings you here Miss Hitomi," Director Kakuzawa said harshly, his tall backed chair was turned facing away from her; she was glad to because he startled her, causing her to jump.

"I erm…" She began but her voice was noticeably shaky, "I was sent here to deliver this information you requested to receive the moment we found any thing." He was adjusting something, but she could not see what it was, but she swore she saw what looked like a silver white wig barely come over the top of the back rest.

"Oh good," Kakuzawa said, spinning the chair around to face her, his face was emotionless as he looked her from head to toe, "hand it here." Hitomi walked over and handed him one of the folders she had in her arms. As he took it and immediately opened it, he looked at the other one still in her arms, "that one for me too?" He grinned as he read over the report.

"No, this one is for Dr. Nousou," She explained she was finally calming her nerves, "I guess he wanted some information about something and it is rather important I think." Director Kakuzawa looked up from the papers from the folder he had scattered about his desk. He glared at her with his emotionless gaze, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well since you are going there, I hope you don't mind giving him this than." He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, he handed it to her and she stuck it in the folder. She took a peak at the papers on the Directors desk even though she had already seen them, she was curious at why he needed these. He noticed and grinned, "and I am sure you want to know why I ordered your department to take these," She nodded slightly, she was embarrassed that he had seen her looking at them, "the US Navy is on the move, these photos show that they are no longer in their harbors or docked in general. Do you know what that means?" His grin was wide and toothy, giving her chills up her back.

"No, sir," She said keeping her cool.

"Means the war is about to begin." She stared at him; _he was actually looking forward to this? He is not ruthless_, she thought, _this man is a lunatic. _

* * *

They had left the TV unplugged and went about their business, though Kouta was not to far away from the girls as they joked, laughed teased each other about everything. They were being themselves and that is all Kouta wanted from them; he did not want them to worry so he kept a watchful eye on them, just in case someone decided they would try and break into their home. He would do the worrying for them.

"Sorry I need to get this," Arakawa said as her phone began to vibrate loudly in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was a restricted number; she flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?"

"Arakawa, I was worried that the clones would have gotten you, glad to hear that they didn't," She recognized the mans voice and she gasped in shock, she fell to her knees in which Kouta and Nozomi reacted by rushing over to her.

"Miss Arakawa," Nozomi shouted, "is everything ok?" Arakawa nodded as she held out her hand and looked at the phone in disbelief. She thought he was dead; the last thing she knew was that he was shot.

"Ishada!" She whispered.


	23. Wer Gutes tut, bekommt es das Schlimmste

Ch 23 Wer Gutes tut, bekommt es das Schlimmste (He who does good, gets it the worst)

"I-I thought you were killed," Arakawa said fighting back the tears, "I heard the gunshot." She could hear a constant whir and beeping of some sort of machine in the back ground.

"The fucker has gotten horrible with his old age," Ishada chuckled, "only managed to paralyze me from the neck down, so now I live off a ventilator." She noted how hoarse his voice sounded as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ishada," Arakawa pleaded, "I did not mean to drag you into this shit mess that your in!" She truly was sorry; if it were not for her convincing him to keep her up to date on the happenings of the world, after he helped her sneak out of the Institute, he would not be where he is at now. Basically dead: a vegetable who has no motor or sensory functions from the neck down. She felt horrible as she pictured the already frail balding man hooked up to a large machine which is now his lifeline, lying helpless on the medical bed. She had to go see him, to apologize in person, to see for herself what she caused.

"No," Ishada said reassuringly, "I was already caught up in all this mess long before we even met."

"How so?" She sat against the wall next to the old grandfather clock in the main hallway; it clunked with every swing of the brass pendulum.

"I mean the moment I walked in the office for my interview at that place I knew it was too good to be true," He paused for a moment, and chuckled again slightly, "walk, such simple things that you can do gets taken for granted all the time. Anyways, what I was getting at is that I was an informant for some very powerful people long before you arrived."

"Informant for who?" She took a moment to digest what he meant by informant, "Wait so everything you told me was not true?" She was taken aback by that possibility that her close friend, this man, was not who he claimed to be.

"Don't get head of me Arakawa," Ishada kept up his typical upbeat self as he attempted to laugh at how quickly she was to jump to a conclusion as usual, "I truly was born here in Japan, My name really is Ishada and I do have a wife and young girl." Arakawa sighed in relief.

"So these powerful people, who are they than if I may ask?" She

"Before I answer that," Ishada changed the subject, his voice becoming very serious, "you must do something for me."

"Anything," Arakawa said firmly, "just name it."

"Good to hear," Ishada said, "now do everything I tell you to do, ok?"

"Ok," Arakawa said slowly, unsure of what he was about to have her do.

"Does not matter how you do it, but you need to make a conference," he said he lowered his voice, "explain to the world that YOU created an anti-virus to the mutation. Explain any and all details relating to this and after you do just sit and wait."

"Who will I be waiting for?" Arakawa asked trying to digest the idea of announcing to the world that there truly was a cure. That is if no one else has made one yet.

"See I may be born and raised her in Japan," Ishada's voice became raspy and seemed distant, "but my wife and daughter were not. Actually they never had been to Japan until recently. Sad how the first time they come to my home, where I spent all my young life, had to be under such heart breaking circumstances." He paused leaving Arakawa to ponder about where his wife and daughter were born; he had never mentioned that they were foreign so she just assumed that they lived somewhere in Japan, though he had shown her a picture of his five year old daughter and she looked just like him. Minus the bright hazel eyes, light brown hair and vestigial horns; she could pass as a native born Japanese.

"Who am I supposed to wait for to contact me?" Arakawa asked, getting back on topic, but Ishada must be on some strong medication because he continued on his tangent ranting, but he was giving her a huge hint about who it was.

"I spent the past ten years in America. That is where I met my wife, at the university there," He said enthusiastically, "she was beautiful, long flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that would melt your heart. Never was a big shot in the science field, but I guess I made an impression because the Institute called me and offered me a job a year or so ago," He stopped talking and again his hoarse voice became serious, "that is who you have to wait for; I was asked to keep the U.S Government informed when an anti-virus was established. So to answer your question, those powerful people are the Americans." He stopped talking and a silence fell between the two. Arakawa listened to the background noise of the house; the clock continued to clunk next to her while someone was moving around upstairs and in the kitchen. On the phone she heard the machine breathing for Ishada and someone mumbling.

"So I just have to wait for the Americans to invade Japan?" She asked confused on what he meant by them contacting her.

"No, they only want the island, they have no intention of invading the mainland," Ishada informed her, "They have gotten away with to much and the American's are mad that they have not discussed their findings for the better of the world."

"Does the Japanese government know about this?" She asked trying to make sense of their intentions.

"The Emperor and all his officials are too involved with the Director and cannot be trusted. So don't give them the anti-virus under any condition."

"Ok, I won't" She was confused on how all this was going to happen, but she trusted this man with her life.

"Daddy, my arm is getting tired!" A little girl chirped. His daughter must have been holding the phone up for him this entire time. Such a loving daughter he has.

"Oh ok sweetie," he chuckled, "I have to go Arakawa, and I think this will be the final farewell; I don't have much time left so I am heading to my hometown along the coast Mutsu Bay to spend them with my family."

"Mommy, are the doctors gunna make daddy able to walk again?" the little girl asked still holding the phone to her father's ear. Arakawa's heart sank; this girl will grow up without a father. She felt so guilty and sad that she could no longer hold back the tears. She covered her eyes with her free hand as she still held the small phone with the other, listening to their conversation unfold before her.

"The doctors are doing what they can dear," Ishada's wife said as encouragingly as she could, but Arakawa could sense the sorrow in her voice, "so don't you worry your pretty little self."

"Alrighty, I hope they make daddy all better!" The little girl chirped.

"As do I," the woman said softly, "oh you left the phone on! And still connected," the woman's voice became clearer and louder, she must have picked it up from where ever her daughter left it, "thank Miss Arakawa; do this for my daughter, not just for Ishada, ok? Good-bye." The phone clicked and went silent, but Arakawa still propped herself against the wall, not moving as she cried.

"Farewell Ishada," Arakawa sobbed silently as she dropped the phone which clunked on the hardwood floor. At this moment making a conference meeting was the least of her concerns, this man she had grown so attached and found her self secretly loathing his wife for being so lucky to have him, was nearing his end, and for what? A professors' assistant turned rogue? She had to make it up to him, somehow, and maybe someday she could find which town he lived in and visit his family and meet them face to face. But until than she had to follow what he wanted her to do; cure the diclonius mutation.

* * *

Standing on the bridge to a massive flat decked aircraft carrier, a man stood at attention, donning the officer khaki uniform of the U.S Navy, he admired the vast amount of smaller ships that circled this one. Each one was a gray menacing ship that rolled with the waves as they steamed forward. His gray hair was cut short and his dark features were sharp and sculpted. His hands were clasped together behind him at his waist.

"Admiral!" A man wearing a blue and grey digital camouflaged uniform said as he walked up behind the man and saluted and immediately stood at attention, not moving a muscle. This man was much younger; scrawny jet black hair and gray eye stood out against his superiors.

"At ease," the Admiral said, his voice was deep and full, "what news have you got for me?" The younger sailor relaxed and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He handed it to the Admiral and he read it over thoroughly. He sighed as he reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Well, looks like he did it. Stage one is complete and all information has been presented to the Subject. Just can't wrap my head around that we are actually going to do this."

"Sir, all forces have been withdrawn from Japan," The young man said bluntly, "some have been reassigned to South Korea while the majority have regrouped with the main forces here in Guam. All fleets have converged are accounted for as well." The Admiral nodded as he walked over to a large glass table in the middle of the room. He tapped it and the black glass came to life; a map of the Pacific Ocean appeared and within it hundreds of blue dots surrounded a central arrow that read MISSOURI. A yellow light blinked in the top corner and the Admiral touched it gently with his index finger, and instantaneously a message that read 'Green light on Operation Savior.'

* * *

"Why does the Director have to be so fucking creepy," Hitomi said as the rickety elevator slowed to a stop, the doors parted revealing a poorly lit hallway. She took a deep breath and took a step into the darkness. Her ponytail swayed behind her as she slowly walked; her high heels clicked and echoed with every step on the concrete floor.

Her hazel eyes struggled to adjust to the low light. She noticed something odd about the walls and the harder she looked she got an idea what it was. By the way the lighting was she could barely see the outlines of massive steel doors; she could tell they were doors at all because in the center a small pane of glass would reflect the light back. She had the urge to peak inside the windows but knew better; the last time she did that upstairs she was horrified by the diclonius girl covered in blood and staring at her blankly. She figured there may not be diclonius down here, but she did not want to risk it. Though what really has got her nervous was the feeling she was being watched, and she hated it so she picked up her pace; her high heels echoing even more.

"Finally," She mouthed as she left the hallway and entered a huge well lit room with multiple computers along one wall to her right, and a various amount of scientific equipment along the opposite wall there were two doors along each wall. Where they went she did not know and did not care to either. The wall in front of her was not solid at all; it was actually a massive pane of glass.

Curiosity won over and she placed the folder she had in her hands on the nearest table as she slowly crept up to the glass. As she got close enough she could see through it and from the way it looked it was some sort of assembly line; she cocked her head as pondered what it was. _Could this be where they make the weapons I hear about, _she thought to herself as she pressed her face against the window. She focused on the human size objects being swept away on the ceiling mounted rail.

"What the fuck?" She gasped as she staggered backwards in horror when she realized what they were; blood dripped off the skeletal vertebrae and rib cage of what she concluded must be human. The head was still attached but it had a burlap sack with holes cut out where the eyes must be. She noticed the bag outlined the shape of two horns on either side of the head. One by one the remains passed by, and every one was the same. Off in the distance where the trail of vertebrae originated from she saw a light and in that light she saw the outline of a small person lying on a table. She cringed and nearly fainted when a blade dropped from the darkness and with one quick swipe cut open the body from the chest down to the lower abdomen. Another machine swopped down and picked up the figure and spun it upside down, and all the vital organs, blood and bodily fluids emptied out on the table.

"Hey, who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" a man's deep voice said coming up from behind her. It was a welcome distraction from what she just witness; that would haunt her for the rest of her days seeing the small figure getting cut open, though the image stuck in her head making her even queasier.

"I-I am err," She lurched trying to swallow the contents of her stomach to prevent them from leaving. She saw the man's reflection in the glass as he watched her, he had a look about him that was nearly predatory, as if he was sizing up a prey. She swallowed again and straitened her back, and turned around to face the man behind her.

"Oh you must be the one bringing me the information I requested" Nousou said relaxing his stance and reached up to put the palm of his hand against his forehead, "had me worried there for a moment! Now what can I help you with…" He broke off; he did not know her name.

"My name is Hitomi," She said her voice shaky and cracked as she spoke, "I was sent down here with that." She pointed at the folder on the table. She was shaken up by what she saw and could not wrap her head around how he was unfazed by the horror.

"Ah ok, thank you Hitomi," He said coolly as he walked over and picked up the folder. Hitomi got a good look at the notorious and ruthless Nousou; his dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his white lab coat was blotched red with blood. She could not hold herself together any more and she moved to run out of the room; she wanted to scream. Before she could do anything, Nousou reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled an extremely eerie grin.

"No, don't leave just yet," He said coolly, "I don't get any visitors down here very often and none are as beautiful as you." She shifted uneasily as he said that, the smile made her very uncomfortable. She took a step back, trying to get away from him.

"You must have been here for a while am I right?" He asked talking a step closer, keeping her within an arms reach. He still had the folder in his had but did not bother opening it.

"Yes," her voice cracked, "I have been here for over a month."

"I see, so you know what happens when your job doesn't get done am I right?" He asked backing her into the glass window with a thud. Hitomi nodded, the stories she heard about this man were anything but pleasant.

"Than you do know what happens when you do not follow the orders of a superior or even one by the director," He said standing a foot in front of her, she looked away in terror, but he grabbed her by her chin and turned her head to face him, "and I do get fairly lonely down here."

"Please just let me go I am in a hurry," she said pushing his hand away, she tried to get away but he just blocked her.

"Now wouldn't it be a shame if I never got these VERY important papers?" Nousou said coyly, holding up the papers for her to see, "these papers which probably would mean that the institute would loose a lot of money if I did not receive them? That would be very bad for you, now wouldn't it?" She looked at him wide eyed; she was horrified by this man and began to shake with fear.

"Wh-what do you want?" She forced herself to say, she did not trust this man as far as she could throw him.

"Simple," he grinned toothily at her, "what any man would want to do to a pretty girl like you."


	24. Nie Betreten Wo das Bose Wohnt

Ch 24 Nie Betreten Wo das Bose Wohnt (Never Tread Where Evil Lives)

She pushed him as hard as she could which caught him by surprise, and as he staggered backwards a step, she kept up and smacked him as hard as she could. The palm of her hand contacting his cheek echoed around the room. Hitomi immediately turned to try and run, but he caught her arm and spun her around. Restraining her, he forced her arm behind her back and applied a good amount of pressure on her elbow as he slammed her against the pane of glass.

"Don't struggle it only makes this more enjoyable," He breathed down her neck, which sent cold chills up her spine, _was this really happening?_ She thought as she tried to swing her left, free elbow back to strike him, it did not go as she hoped; he grabbed that arm and did the same as her right. She felt as though he was trying to dislocate bother shoulders because of the amount of force he was pushing up on her restrained elbows.

"Let go," She demanded through clenched teeth as she attempted to kick him between his legs with her heel, but he was easily able to counter that; he dug his knee into her thigh pressing her entire body against the cold glass.

Shifting his hands so he could hold her wrists with just one, he pressed his entire body against hers and slowly moved his hips against her butt in a grinding motion. He freed his right hand from between them and moved it along the inside of her thigh. _Please, someone stop him. _He pulled up her skirt to her hips, revealing her black panties. Biting her neck, he continued to move his hand on the inside of her thigh, pulling her panties to the side, exposing her completely.

"Sorry if this does not last long," he whispered in her ear, "it has been some time for me."

"Go to hell," she gasped as his rough finger tips played around the inside of her thighs. She hoped it did not last long, this was her worst nightmare come true and she could not do anything about it; he had the advantage as he overpowered her and had her pressed up against the glass. She could see into the horrible scene within that dark room as she tried to squirm from his grasp. She heard him rustling around with the zipper of his black pants and thought this might be the only opportunity she has to break free and run.

"Myu?" A young girl's gentle voice echoed in the stone room, the girl had entered the lab without anyone noticing her.

"Barbara," Nousou said in a fatherly tone that seemed so out of character for the menacing doctor.

"Myu?" The girls voice repeated, but Hitomi was so horrified what Dr. Nousou was doing she kept her eyes clenched shut trying to block out the haunting images of what he was about to do.

"You got lucky today my sweet," Nousou whispered into Hitomi's ear, breathing heavily down her neck, "if it was not for my dear Barbara interrupting we would have had so much fun," he paused and kissed her neck before he continued to speak, "but I do think we should do this again, it was fun was it not?" He zipped up his pants but did nothing to cover Hitomi's exposed parts; her panties were left partially to one side and her skirt was still up over her hips.

"Fuck you," Hitomi breathed again trying to squirm out of his grip which he still held fairly tight, "you are nothing but a fucking monster. I hope your pets kill you so you can rot in hell." Out of anger Nousou squeezed his grip around her wrists and with his free hand grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back.

"You are nothing but a waste of precious resources," Nousou growled glaring at the women he had at his mercy, "you are no better than those worthless defects being harvested in that room," He smacked her forehead against the glass with enough force that it cracked it, "the only purpose they serve is to make weapons to use, nothing else. You on the other hand are only useful for a nice piece of ass." He let go of her left hand and with the other he quickly swung it around and restrained it high up on her back. With his right arm he wrapped it around her neck and squeezed only allowing her to breath. He took a step back with her being restrained and turned to face the girl that was in the room.

_The fuck is that? _Hitomi thought and tried to say as she looked the small frail looking frame of a child standing before her. The child was wearing a black one piece suit of some kind but it was what was on the child's head that freaked her out; it was a large gray oval helmet that seemed to smile a eerie toothy grin as it seemed to gaze at her. There were six small dots that dotted the face which Hitomi thought must be the eyes

"Myu?" The helmet cocked to one side as if questioning who this was standing in front of her. _This is not a child; _she thought as the terror of what this thing really was began to seep in, _this is a fucking monster! _

"The human race is in decline and our reign is nearing its end," Nousou said joyously, "this is the future, this is where we as humans can either cower and die, or join in on the winning side." _The hell does he mean by that? _Hitomi thought but was unable to speak, she tried and was only able to make a sort of squeaking sound, "See," Nousou tightened his grip on her, pulling her in closer and as he did, he licked the side of her check, "I don't know about you, but death does not suit me all to well. I mean my death that is, so I think being on the winning side, serving the every need of these beings is what we are meant to do."

_This man is fucking psycho! _Hitomi thought to herself in horror, _he WANTS those things to live? _She became desperate to break free from this horrible mans grip, so she did the first thing that came to her mind; she stomped down on his foot with her heels, and she knew she did damage when she had trouble lifting it up again. Nousou hooted in pain and shock letting go of Hitomi. Able to pull the heel free from his foot, she reeled around and punched him in the jaw, than proceeded to kick him in the groin before running as fast as she could from the room. She did not look back, nor did she stop to see if she was being pursued by Nousou or the child. She swore she was hearing shouts coming from behind the steel doors that lined the main hallway but the adrenaline, and her own crying, drowned out any other noise.

Finally reaching the rickety elevator she punched the button for it to go up. No sooner was the door slamming shut and the elevator moving did she throw herself on the steel floor, crying as she curled herself into a ball, wanting nothing but to see the death of that man. _Someday, _she thought as the tears flowed down her check and pinged against the floor, her ponytail had come undone and her brown hair fanned out around her, _someday that man has what's coming to him and I fucking hope that I am the one who pulls the trigger._

"let her go Barbara," Nousou said, discontent and anger filled his voice as he watched the young women disappear into the darkness of the hallway, Barbara was chasing Hitomi with her vectors with the purpose of killing her. Nousou placed his hand on her shoulder and she ultimately stopped, "Not worth it."

He flinched as he sat down on a black rolling chair, he looked down to examine the wound and saw that blood was pouring out of a small round hole at the top of his foot. There was a small pool of blood and a short trail leading out the door where Hitomi ran, "This is what I get for wearing sandals," Nousou joked as he reached over to a drawer in he desk and pulled out a first aid kit. Seeing the folder in front of him, he flipped it open and looked over the writing as he bandaged his wounded foot.

"Myu!" The girl said walking over and kneeling next to Nousou, she examined what he was doing and pointed from herself than to the bandage. He shook his head and smiled at her and she sat quietly as the white fabric-like wrap went around multiple times.

"Hmm, well it looks like we are going to have to finish what was started," Nousou dropped paused wrapping his still bleeding foot and pushed the sheet of paper he was reading away in disgust, "don't know why because Lucy is on her way here," He let out a deep sigh, "oh well, this should be interesting though, don't you think Barbara?"

"Myu!" She said excitedly

"At any rate, let's go," Nousou said as he gingerly set his foot down to stand up, "This time tomorrow everyone in that house will be all dead."

* * *

Lucy dragged the small wooden boat up on the small gravel embankment by a long rope. She looked up at the steep stone wall before her and sighed as she tried to figure out someway of securing the boat without it floating away; it was low tide and this was the only other 'beach' landing on this god-forsaken island. The main beach was heavily guarded and knew there would be an army of men and women brandishing high velocity, high caliber weapons. Cynthia squatted in the gravel and began examining the smooth dark stones; she was trying to find something to preoccupy her self because she was confused and annoyed with Lucy again.

"I don't get you," Cynthia said in a low voice, she could not mask the annoyance as she spoke. Lucy did not say a word and ignored the girl, "you tell me to not kill, but yet you let me tear those men apart. Why? Why did you not bother to stop me?" Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to relax herself but she remained silent.

Lucy Thought back to just hours ago when they came across a small number of men, a dozen or so, guarding a small boat. They quarreled for a few moments about whether to only knock them out of completely kill them. Cynthia ignored all of her warnings and jumped out from behind the bushes they were hiding behind and before the men even realized what was going on, they were torn to pieces. Lucy just stood back, emotionless, quiet as the little girl laughed and giggled, dwelling on ever limb she dismembered from the poor men. She found it suspicious that these men would go out of their way just to guard such a small worthless thing. Either way it no longer mattered, for Cynthia ripped them apart and tossed their remains along the beach, and stained the sand red with their blood.

"Why won't you answer me?" Cynthia stood up and shouted.

"Shut up," Lucy said in a quiet, harsh voice, "the only way for me to have stopped you, was for me to have killed you, so that is why I did and said nothing. Every day I fight the voice inside my head telling me to kill everyone, but I cannot any longer." Cynthia watched in shock as Lucy glared at her behind her bangs.

"All those times before saying not to harm people," Cynthia spoke out, but Lucy interrupted.

"Those people were innocent," Lucy said bluntly and pointed towards the inner part of the island, "those people in there are not, and they will do anything and everything in their power to either kill us or capture us, so that is why we must destroy them first."

"I see," Cynthia whispered still watching Lucy as she looked up and examined the water line on the stone. Just above it a ways down there was an old rotted tree that stuck out from rock, "so what are we gunna do now?"

"Climb," Lucy said flatly pointing up to the tree, Cynthia sighed but knew it would be pointless to whine or argue with her; it was really the only way up and they needed a way off quick because the tide was coming back.

Lucy was the first on to begin climbing, using her vectors she gripped the stone face pushing and pulling her self up near vertical wall. Cynthia was right behind but she was more reluctant, and scared about falling. She had every right to be; it was nearly a thirty foot climb to the top. The tree was halfway up.

As they climbed, Lucy examined the tree more closely; it was not dead, nor was it fully alive. The top half branches facing up and away from the water was green with leaves, while the bottom half branches were bare and twisted. The entire tree looked ragged but yet somehow strong. For it to have survived where it was at, it must have taken a far great amount of determination. All the elements barring down on this lonely tree, fighting against its very existence, yet it strives and somewhat flourishes.

"This can't be," Lucy gasped as she approached the tree, she examined it closely and was shocked to recognize the type of tree it was, for there were many of this around Maple House.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Cynthia asked concerned that something was wrong.

"This tree," Lucy began, nearly whispering, "It could never survive where it's at."

"What?" Cynthia was confused by what Lucy was talking about; to the little girl it was just some old tree. _A maple tree surviving here, _Lucy thought to herself as she reached over and felt the rough surface of a leaf, _how is that possible? _

"Come on Lucy!" Cynthia shouted as she continued to climb, she was at least a good ten feet above her and was nearing the top. Her shout snapped Lucy out of her thoughts and she began to quickly climb after the girl. As she did, she still could not get the image of the maple tree clinging to the side of the cliff. It's thriving in such a harsh location and environment still baffled her.

"I win!" Cynthia shouted as she reached the top and disappeared over the edge. Lucy slowed her pace down as she reached the edge as well, she was being cautious. She had every right to be; they were infiltrating the Institute which practically had its own army patrolling every foot of this place.

It was quiet and there were no signs of Cynthia after she climbed over. Thinking they were heading into a trap Lucy bid her time, taking every movement slowly, and anticipating a guard or someone to be thrown over the cliff. Though nothing happened.

"Whatcha doin' Lucy?" Cynthia asked tauntingly, which startled her.

"Don't do that," Lucy growled quietly as she reached to top of the cliff and climbed over.

"Sorry," The little girl said, "but now what?" She shrugged her shoulders as she looked around.

"We go through there," Lucy pointed to a large door a ways down the concrete and steel building that was the Institute. They finally reached this treacherous place, and this was the easy part, "once the door is open we split up."

"What why?" Cynthia protested.

"I have some things I have to take care of," Lucy said, "so you go do what you have to do, and I will take care of the Director."

"Ok," Cynthia nodded haphazardly, she was unsure of what could happen while inside.

"So don't worry," Lucy tried her best at reassuring smile, "we will meet up here once we are all done, alright?" Cynthia smiled and nodded in agreement. Lucy turned away and faced the cliff that they just climbed over. Off in the distance across the water she could see the shoreline of Kamakura; where Kouta was, where we is waiting for her to return. That is if she survives.


	25. Wann können du Nachts nicht schlafen

(a/n) so was listening to my music as I wrote this and a song comes on that fits perfectly with this story; makes me think about Kouta's and Kaede's relationship. So the song is When You Can't Sleep at Night by Of Mice & Men. That will be the new theme song of Love and War.

Ch 25 Wann können du Nachts nicht schlafen (When You Can't Sleep at Night)

The grandfather clock in the main hallway on the ground floor began to chime. From her bedroom, Nana counted twelve chimes. Midnight. It was not as if the clock woke her up, no she was awake long before that, she was restless, unable to sleep. So as she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling she could not help but think about the haunting nightmares which repeatedly occur every night. These dreams are nothing but a recollection of a particular day months past when hers as well as her families, world was shattered.

Nana sighed deeply, she still thought it was her fault that Yuka was killed; she was so lost in pleasurably killing those soldiers as well as attacking the Man in the Hat that she did not stop the arrow. She let it past and unknowingly allowed it to strike Yuka in the chest. She felt helpless as she watched the life of the women she considered a mother slip away before her eyes. The pool of blood grew by the second and there was no way to stop it. There was nothing anyone could do, she bleed to death before an emergency response team arrived. The next days were horrible and miserable; the whole thing seemed too surreal that it hurt even more.

Rolling over on her side Nana tried to forget the tears, the sorrow, to forget the pain that she still holds in her heart. Just for the moment at least. Though as she did, the face of the silpilet number 28 flashed into her mind hauntingly. She must have been through so much to willingly accept her death, no matter where, who or what caused it. Nana heard rumors that Number 28 was The Man in the Hat's little 'pet' as she heard. She must have been that desperate and in that much pain to want to die.

A slight breeze blew into the open window of Nanas room; the white curtains fluttered revealing the night sky beyond. Just as she was focusing in on the star lit sky, she heard shuffling from the room across the hall. Looking over her shoulder at her door she knew exactly who it was. _Looks like Kouta can't sleep as well, _Nana thought as she stared helplessly at the door, _and I cannot blame him. Having his sister and father murdered in front of his eyes, than having Yuka die in his arms. Now the love of his life, the mother to his soon to be children might not be coming back. _

To Nana, she could not fathom why Lucy would go and do such a thing, especially since she is pregnant. She could see her doing that once the child was born, but not now, not with such a precious life growing inside her. Nana turned over and pushed herself off the ground. Since neither of them could sleep, she thought it would be best to go talk to Kouta to see how he is doing. The same time the previous night he had her by his side, holding each other while they slept, and now, she's gone.

As soon as Nana stood up and stretched, her black nightgown flowing past her knees, the door to Kouta's room slide open ever so softly, he was trying to be sneaky, and he would be too, if Nana was not awake. The door closed with a silent click, and Nana listened to his footsteps as he walked down the stairs slowly, the new hardwood floor barely creaked as he went, but she could still follow him. She listened as the front door opened than closed again.

"Where is he going now?" she whispered as she quickly grabbed a t-shirt and long black dress she had lain out for that day. Not a moment after she was dressed did she open her bedroom door and as quiet as she could sneak out of the house behind Kouta. Walking outside it was very dark; there was not a single light on and if it were not for the brilliant spectacle of stars, she would not be able to see Kouta walking in front of her about fifty feet in front of her. They were breaking the law by walking the streets so late at night but she could care less, she was worried about Kouta. With the looming war with America, it was mandatory by law to turn off all light emitting sources within coastal towns to prevent the Americans from scouting the cities. It was all bullshit to her; there was technology to overcome the darkness which made her believe it was pointless for the government officials to do.

Nana lost track of Kouta a few times but was lucky to have found his trail again. There were also a few close calls by being encountered by the local law enforcement but she was lucky enough to go unseen. Finally Kouta stopped walking as she followed him up a flight of stone stairs. She recognized this place and knew where they were. As she came up behind him, she could see Kouta sitting on the top steps face out above the city as well as the ocean beyond. This was truly a magnificent view of the city and coast; one of the best she knew of in Kamakura Prefecture.

"Hi Kouta," Nana spoke in a loud whisper, "can't sleep either?" She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he was brother to her, and she hated to see him so depressed, so sad and miserable. She always felt helpless when she saw him moping around after Yuka passed, she tried her best but was never really was good at cheering people up.

"No," he said flatly, his attention was elsewhere, and in the faint light from the stars she could see he was looking up into the sky. She followed his gaze and was mesmerized by what she saw; countless number of shimmering dots sparkled, making the known constellations somewhat hard to point out, and the backdrop of the Milky Way only enhanced the beauty of what she saw. There was nothing that Nana could measure, nor compare the brilliance of the star lit sky. The lack of the moon was what made this possible.

"So beautiful," Nana said quietly in awe, "I have never seen so many stars before!" a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"It is," Kouta said softly.

"I wonder if Yuka is among those stars and is watching over us,"

"I sure hope she is," Kouta said dropping his gaze and looking in the direction of the ocean. The city was so quiet that he could hear the distant waves crashing on the beach, "mainly for Kaede's sake."

"Mhm," Nana was still mesmerized by the stars. A silence fell over the two of them, but neither of them needed to say a word. They both silently agreed that Lucy needed to come back home safely, but there was that possibility that she wouldn't.

"Do you have nightmares about that day?" Kouta finally asked and the question threw Nana off. She blinked before grasping what he meant.

"Every night," she admitted.

"Yuka dying in my arms," he paused trying to gather his thoughts, "if it were not for you, Mayu, Nozomi and Kaede, I don't know what I would have done. Losing my sister and father was hard enough, but she… she was the only family that still would deal with me. Now she is gone. "

"Kouta, we may not be blood related," Nana said still resting her head on his shoulder, "but I still consider you family. I am sorry I could not stop that arrow."

"Yes, I guess you are right though. No one blames her death on you. The real murderer paid his life for it and you killed him for it too," he paused as he continued to gaze up at the stars, "What haunts me the most is killing those soldiers," Kouta changed the subject unintentionally, "they had their own families their own lives outside of their work, yet I took them away from their loved ones. So now they know how I feel, but I can't stand it knowing what I have done."

"That haunts me too," Nana admitted, "I have never killed until than, and now looking back at it I regret it." Again silence fell over them, there was nothing else to discuss on the matter.

"You know," Kouta began softly, breaking the silence, "this may sound cheesy, cliché and all but I wonder, at this exact moment, if Kaede is looking up at the stars too." Nana looked over at Kouta and for the first time in a long time she saw the tears running down his cheeks, and dripping on his black coat. She hugged him tightly, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

"No, that doesn't sound cliché at all," She whispered comfortingly, "I'm sure no matter where she is right now, she is looking up at the same stars we are, wishing she could be home and in your arms. I can guarantee that she is longing to be in your embrace." This man has been through so much heartache. He does not deserve this.

"I know this is true," Nana added no longer fighting the tears herself, "I can hear her singing, and she sounds so sad." All the pain and sorrow that Nana was holding back finally broke free. So Nana and Kouta sat under the stars, crying into each others shoulder, allowing all the pent up sadness to be released.

"Thank you Nana," Kouta said through the tears. _Kaede is not doing this because she wants to_ Kouta thought; _she is doing this to protect me, as well as Nana and the rest of our family. Be careful, I love you no matter what._

* * *

Lucy and Cynthia walked along the concrete and steel building. When they finally reached the door, Lucy continued to walk past. She remembered thi sspot; this is where it all happened in the beginning. She escaped to only get to the edge of this cliff, than just before jumping she was shot knocking her unconscious. She remembers all of Nyu's memories, from waking up to seeing Kouta and Yuka taking her home from the beach naked, to her misunderstanding of Kouta's pain about losing his sister. Lucy stood at the edge and closed her eyes as the ocean breeze blew past her, blowing her hair behind her.

"What are we gunna do now?" Cynthia spoke with uneasiness, she did not understand what Lucy was doing but also did not care either.

"Open the door," Lucy said flatly, still taking in the ocean breeze. Cynthia walked over to the massive steel door and pressed her hands against it and felt the cold solid features. She did not know how to open the door and tried pushing and pulling on the many crevasses that formed the outline of it.

"How?" Cynthia asked annoyed and defeated. Lucy sighed and walked up behind the girl. Using her vectors she reached into the hinges as well as the locking mechanism. Proceeding to vibrate them the door creaked and moaned as the vibrations of the vectors created stress on the joints. Finally with four loud bangs the door broke free of all restraints and with a thud, Lucy pushed the door inward allowing it to slam onto the concrete floor.

"That's how," Lucy said harshly as she turned around and walked up to the cliff. Cynthia watched in bewilderment as Lucy spoke again, "you go on and do what you want, I will be right behind you in a moment."

"I thought we were going to do this together?" Cynthia objected.

"No, you have your own agenda and I have mine, so you better get to it before they start showing up," Lucy said not looking back at the distraught girl. Cynthia hesitated for a moment before she nodded and turned towards the open door.

"I will see you later than," Cynthia said before disappearing into the dark hallway beyond. Lucy watched over her shoulder just incase she changed her mind. Cynthia never did, leaving Lucy alone on the cliff.

"Kouta," She breathed as she looked up at the brilliant night sky; the stars were bright since there was no moon. She again closed her eyes and took in the cool ocean breeze; it felt wonderful against her skin.

"Be safe Kouta, and be strong," She said as she clasped her hands together over her chest, she kept her eyes closed as she lowered her head, "Just one last time." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking back up at the twinkling starlight. She put all her feelings, all her emotions into the words as she began to sing. It sounded sad; the melody was slow which caused even her to have goose bumps:

Os iusti Meditbitur sapientiam

Et lingua eius Loquetur indicium

Beatus vir qui Suffert tentiationem

Quoniam cum probates fuerit Accipient coronam vitae

Kyrie, fons Bonitatis

Kyrie, ignis Divine eleison

O quam Sancta

Quam Serena

Quam Benigna

Quam Amoena

Esse virgo creditor

O quam Sancta

Quam Serena

Quam Benigna

Quam Amoena

O castitatis Lilium

"Bravo! That was so lovely!" A deep chillingly familiar voice echoed behind her. Lucy peered over her shoulder to see Director Kakuzawa and a large number of armed guards standing behind her in a semi circle that fanned out around her. "I must say that was beautiful and deeply moving," The director said clapping his hands in amusement. Lucy looked back across the ocean to where her home was, to where Kouta was waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Lucy said harshly with her back still turned to them.

"Oh isn't it obvious Lucy?" He said cheerfully, she could hear him pacing in the gravel. Lucy sighed as she felt the ground with her vectors, she was originally planning on giving herself up, but these men with their rifles made her angry. She smirked when she felt one of her vectors hit something, a boot perhaps. She instinctively grabbed what ever it was with her vector and a ear shattering scream echoed around her. She ripped the mans leg clean off and before he could fall, she ripped the gun from his grip. Unfortunately so did his hands, still gripping the gun tightly.

The dozen men had the same reaction; they opened fire. Their efforts were pointless as she reflected the oncoming bullets with her vectors instinctively. She pointed the riffle that was suspended by her vector at the nearest guard and pulled the trigger; and in a hail of bullets he fell with a thud. Tosing the riffle, it hit another guard with such force that it shattered as it struck his head. The loud crack of his skull indicated to Lucy that it hit its mark.

She turned around and stepped forward, which brought ever guard still standing within the reach of her vectors. Lucy did not waste a moment as she tore each and every guard apart, limb by limb. She did not even bat an eye as a few of them tried to run; she grabbed one by the back of his head and squeezed, causing his head to pop like a balloon, showering the ground around him with bits of brain tissue. She showed no mercy to these men, for they did not deserve it.

"My, my," Director Kakuzawa said as he stood in front of Lucy who was covered with the blood of the guards. She was trying to control herself now, she wanted Kakuzawa to suffer but she held herself back. _Not yet though, soon when the time was right_ she thought as she glared at him through her bangs.

"Why not kill me too?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I am here to surrender myself, but they were unnecessary," Lucy said flatly as she straightened her back after taking a deep breath.

"I cannot be too careful with you Lucy," He said turning around to walk back into the building, "come, we have much to discuss. And I promise no more guards just as long as you cooperate with me. Understand?"

"Yes," Lucy said following behind the man she hates so much. She paused just before entering after the Director. Looking back she took one last look up at the stars in the night sky and wondered if at the same moment if Kouta was doing the same, "I love you Kouta," she said softly as she turned and walked inside, the dark hallway enveloping her as she went.


	26. Der Feind vor der Haustür

Ch 26 Der Feind vor der Haustür (The Enemy at Your Doorstep)

The boat rocked from side to side gently in the slow rolling of the ocean waves. The flood lights that rested at the top of the ships masts were the only ones for as far as the eye could see. On this large fishing boat, only two men remained above decks, while the others went below to sleep the night away. The captain was napping in the pilot house as they were anchored a short distance off the shore of Japan.

"Grandpa," the younger of the two men whispered, he was bundled in a large black down coat and his orange beanie cap was offset on his head, he fell asleep for a few minutes as the other man just sat in the fishing chair at the edge of the boat. Two fishing poles reached out over the water from either side of the vessel. A spot light was pointed to where a plastic milk jug was bobbing in the current at the end of each pole.

"What is it boy?" The older man said harshly, his eyes were closed but he was far from asleep.

"You sure you wanna continue this? Its well after 12:30 and shit, I know I am exhausted."

"Than go to bed," The wrinkled older man said. He was only wearing a grey wool sweater and jeans in the freezing cold of the night. His bare head gave witness too many years of hair loss as the very top of his head was bald, but the sides remained and had grayed immensely.

"But what about you Gramps? I can't just leave you out here."

"And why the hell not?" He said opening an eye to gaze grumpily at his grandson, "You implying that I might actually catch something at this hour?"

"Er maybe but still, it's to cold to let you stay out here," The grandson shifted uneasily in his chair, it was one thing to feed some ones hope, but to lie about it was another and also his grandfather is not the most easily persuaded person around.

"Hell," The old man said sighing deeply, "I know I ain't gunna catch a damn thing now, but that is not why I am still out here."

"What do you mean Gramps?" He had heard stories that his grandfather was once in the Japanese navy during World War Two. The ship he had served on was in some sort of major battle during the war but it was ultimately sunk and he somehow survived.

"Being out here reminds me of my Navy days," The grandfather began, resting back in his chair, "did I ever tell you what happened?" His grandson watching in wonder, his grandfather rarely ever talked to him about his past; he had to learn it from his grandmother or his father.

"I was stationed on the light cruiser _Katori_. I was only fourteen when I enlisted," He chuckled slightly, "lied about my age, but hell, at that time they could care less; they wanted anyone who would fight against the Americans. So as our operations went, we went through plenty of battles and took on much damage. Each time we returned to Japan for repairs it was only found to be minor and easily fixed. We thought we could make it, ya know? But life's a bitch ain't it?" His grandson nodded, he was fairly intrigued by the story, this was a first for him; he never heard such stories from his grandfather.

"Than what happened?" He asked, leaning over and grabbing a can of beer from a cooler that was between them. He reached over and handed one to his grandfather who thankfully took it and immediately opened it.

"Well, as I was sayin', we thought we would make it out alive," he took a swig of the beer, "but that was up until Turk," He looked blankly at the open can in his hands, "we were escorting a merchant ship when we came under attack. Never knew how relentless those Americans can be when they want something destroyed." The old man fell silent for a moment, as if he was reminiscing on all the friends he had lost that fate full day, "the ship sank fairly quickly, only me and a few others survived. Hell surviving the ship was the easy part." He dares not to get into the details on how they survived days floating on wreckage from their ship, the things they had to do to survive. The only thing he would tell his grandson was that after days of drifting they were found by a passing freighter.

"I will never forget seeing the silhouette of that damn battleship as it steamed away." His grandson sat quietly, this truly was a fishing trip to remember. Silence fell on the two as the grandfather listened once again to the soft sounds of the ocean. Though this time there was something ominous about it; he was so accustomed to the sounds of the ocean that the one he heard now was not normal. This sound coming from the water was more mechanical.

Without warning, a ding came from the tip of the twelve foot long fishing pole nearest to the old man. He attempted to jump to his feet but in his old age, his bones and muscles were not as strong as they once were, hence why his grandson came along too. Upon reaching the pole he watched as the line spewed out of the reel as it screamed from the stress; something massive was on the end of that line, and there was nothing he could do to slow it down.

"Grandpa, cut the line quick!" His grandson shouted, but it was too late; the fishing line reached the end and with one sudden and immense jerk, the ship listed to its side just for a moment, just long enough for the bow of the ship to lift out of the water slightly before the entire pole ripped from the support, tearing off part of the decking.

"The fuck just happened?" A new voice shouted from the pilot house over the loud speakers. The grandson shrugged his shoulders to the unseen man.

"We need to go," The grandfather said quietly, "we need to get out of here," The sound of churning water was far from unnoticeable, as well was sudden change in the direction of the waves.

"What is it?" The younger man asked standing next to his grandfather in awe, he saw what his grandfather saw. There were rumors of a ghost fleet that patrolled this area, but he thought it was only a myth, or some war-time propaganda. The vessel that steamed past them made the already small fishing boat seem insignificant; there was not a single light coming from this dark gray ship that was practically at arms length from them. The only reason it was viewable was because of the fishing boats own flood lights. Hell this ship could have seen them for miles, why did they not radio them to move? Why did it practically run them over? What ever it was, they could not fathom what it was.

"Point the spot light over there!" the old man shouted to a figure standing at the very top of the ship, he was obscured by the bright light but he ultimately listened. Running the spot light along the water until it reached what the grandfather was pointing at.

"The name of that ship that just passed was the _Bunker Hill, _what type of ship is that? Sounds American," the grandson said as he leaned over the edge of the ship to watch the passing vessel in the flood lights.

"There isn't another ship on the radar for at least twenty nine kilometers, I don't know what the fuck these things are but this isn't right; don't see how it could be American." The man behind the spot light shouted.

"Trust me it is," The grandfather said as if he saw a ghost, hell he might have seen one. The spotlight could reach for miles but at this time there was no need to; what spooked the grandfather was nearly two hundred meters from him, he could never forget that silhouette. It haunts him every night and why now has it shown up? Has it come back to claim one of its only remaining victims of the _Katori_?

The ships gently curved deck ended in a bulge at the very tip of the bow. As the deck followed the streamline of the ship it leveled off until it reached the stern. There were two structures just forward f the rectangular bridge and one just behind the aft mast. The superstructure formed a cone as it reached the upper levels. The two smoke stacks flared back at the tip.

"You bitch," He muttered as he recognized the ship as if he was living some nightmare from his past, "guess this really is my last trip in these seas," there was a series of flashes, one after another, and the grandfather knew exactly what was on its way, "the U.S.S Iowa has returned to the seas and is here to finish the job," He closed his eyes. He felt the first impact, but it missed the small fishing vessel by a mere couple of meters. The impact of the first shell sent a plumb of water high into the sky, causing the ship to list in the opposite direction. The next shell ended the same, water rained down on the three men as the stood in horror, there was nothing they could do. The third, fourth and fifth shells nicked the ship barely, knocking out the flood lights followed by the radar mast.

It was the last four impacts that did the damage. The first to impact the vessel blow open the pilot house, sending bits of flaming steel showering down the rest of the ship. The second impacted below the water and detonated, causing the ship to instantly split into two. The third struck the bow ripping the section apart in a fireball. The grandfather was somehow still standing on the stern when the ship was split. Such destructive force implemented on a harmless ship. He knew it was this was the end and waited, the chaos around him seemed to drown out when he was instantly surrounded by heat. The last shell tore through the stern and struck the fuel tanks before it detonated, causing the remains of the ship to vaporize in one gigantic fireball. The debris from the ship rained down on the surface of the water that was ablaze from the ignited fuel.

_It has become nothing but a ghost, a monster roaming the seas destroying all in its path, _The grandfather thought as he no longer felt pain, he felt nothing as he was immersed in the cold embrace of the ocean he once dared to explore. _This is where I belong, my time has finally come._

* * *

"Damn it Arakawa!" Bando shouted in anger, She was ordering him around as if he were some sort of slave, "Why the fuck you want me to do that for?"

"Hey, you said you would help me set all this up," She pointed a finger and glared at him, "now help me or leave." He stared at her for a moment, contemplating his departure, he knew he would love to leave; this was not his cup of tea.

"Aw don't leave Bando!" Mayu pleaded as she entered the room, holding a large camera tripod. He sighed, he knew he could not say no to this girl, so if she wanted him to stay, he would. ONLY because she asked him to; he would do almost anything sweet Mayu asked of him.

"Fine, for you Mayu I will stay," He grumbled.

"Good, glad to hear it! Now hook those lights up and get them working," Arakawa said as she stood at her computer, she was making last minute computations, making sure her formula was finally ready to be revealed. It was only six hours ago when she received the call from Ishada to tell the world about what she was working on. She did not want to, but if it would stop the war between Japan and America than it was all she could do. Bando grumbled as he walked over to the posts and screwed in the light bulbs. He than proceeded to plug them into the power strip before turning to Mayu who was now struggling to set up the tripod for the camera.

"I got the camera!" Nozomi said as she entered the cold stone room that was a basement in a building in the center of the city.

"Awesome, give it here," Arakawa said as Nozomi walked over next to her.

"So how is this all going to work," Mayu asked suddenly, "I thought the entire Japanese coast was in lock down and all electricity was shut off."

"We are running on a generator, so we got that one covered," Bando said straightening his back.

"That's the plan though; even the Imperial Palace is in blackout so this is our best shot. They are in the dark so they won't know anything is going to happen until AFTER it does."

"Ohh I see," Mayu said grasping the idea of the plan in her head. Arakawa is to make her speech now, while the entirety of Japan is in blackout so the other world powers will see that she has made an anti-virus to the diclonius strain. She, overnight, will practically become the most endured scientist in the world due to her efforts. Though she is aware that the Institute will ignore the blackout and she is planning on it.

"Yeah so let's finish getting this all set up shall we?" Arakawa said as she adjusted her glasses, her fingers worked the keyboard to the computer like it was an extension to herself. This is her home turf, this is what she lives to do, and she will be damned if the human race gets whipped off the face of the Earth because of some mad mans psychotic delusions.

"All set Miss Arakawa!" Nozomi nearly shouted as she hooked up the final cable to the small digital camera. She was esthetic to help out, she did what she could and that's all Arakawa needed.

"Good," She did one final key stroke before striking the enter key. The camera came to life and the screen behind it showed what the camera saw; a green projector screen that she would use to reveal her accomplishments, "When I give the word Mayu, hit the space key. That will override many of the satellites in orbit," Bando looked over at her in astonishment, he would not have thought that a simple scientist would have that much of a hacking ability, "what? Just a trick an old friend showed me how to do years ago." She looked at Mayu and took as big a deep breath as she could, slowly releasing it. She gave her a discrete nod and Mayu nearly pounded the space key; the green screen behind her came to life. This was it; this was what Ishada wanted her to do. Everything she worked on to create this formula came down to this. It was all or nothing and she had to sell it to the best of her abilities; no matter how scared or nervous she was.

"Take a seat, grab a cup of tea, this should get rather boring," Bando leaned over and whispered into Mayu's ear as she sat at the desk. Nozomi was not to far monitoring the computer.

"May I have your attention please," Arakawa said in the most professional voice she could, all the fear, all the anger and all the hatred that was built up was put on hold as she made the biggest move in her career. Ishada's parting request, and she hopes that if he is still alive and has power, that he is watching this.

"We lost all camera feed!" A security guard shouted over the radio, one minute he was monitoring the security cameras, and the next minute they went dark, "get someone over to sector seven, we need to figure out what the hell just happened!" a group of armed men nodded and immediately dispersed running in opposite directions; something just caused the security in the entire Institute to shut down.

* * *

"My, my," Director Kakuzawa said as he entered a rather large steel and concrete room, Lucy sat at the center at a table that was bolted to the ground, "your friends seem rather busy now don't they," he flipped a switch and a large screen dropped from the ceiling. There stood Miss Arakawa, looking rather scared as she began to talk, her voice was shaky.

"The Americans are here and your friend is inviting them to lunch," The director grinned evilly as Lucy watched the screen. He has lost his mind with the power that he possess now, "I think I shall crash their lunch date, now how nice would that sound?" Lucy looked over at him, if she was not waiting for the right moment she would gladly tear him apart on the spot for even mentioning doing any harm to Kouta and the others. Soon, very soon this will all be over.


	27. Die Handlung verdichtet sich

Ch. 27 Die Handlung verdichtet sich (The Plot Thickens)

"If I may have your attention if you please, my name is Arakawa," she said, she tried to speak as steady as she could, but she could not hide the nervous shaking in her voice. "I am a scientist who worked under the supervision of the Director at the National Institute of Human Evolution. The Prime Minister, er, well previous Prime Minister, already gave you the details on that bit before his death, so I will skip to my part in all of this." She paused and glanced over at Bando, giving him a worried look. This was nerve wrenching and she was beyond nervous now. He nodded for her to continue. Wanta had jumped up on Mayu's lap and was panting as he too watched Arakawa.

* * *

"What the hell is this crap?" A man shouted as Arakawa's voice echoed around the dark concrete room as a group of older men sat at a large circular table. They were all in black royal kimonos all be it the one at the center, who was in the emperor dressing.

"Watch your language in front of His Excellence," a soft spoken man whispered to the other.

"It's alright. Get Director Kakuzawa on the line to see how he wants to deal with this situation. We cannot cover for his nonsense anymore. We need to take action ourselves."

"Yes you Majesty."

"What does she mean she was working on the Diclonius Virus? I thought it was just a genetic mutation?"

"Shh, just listen."

"Yes your Majesty."

* * *

"I was first given this task as the assistant to the Professor Kakuzawa, the Directors son. I was under the impression that I was to help research and than create an anti-virus to the Diclonius Virus. After his sons death I was… forced to continue my work under the direct supervision of the Director." She paused again to catch her breath; she has never done this before; talking in front of the world. Well she hoped and feared she was at least.

"It was not soon later that I found out that it was a lie, I was NOT researching the virus to create an anti-virus. Instead the Director took my unfinished work and made claimed it was a means of spreading a new future." Bando, Mayu and Nozomi sat as still and as quiet as they could; they had never heard Arakawa speak about most of what she was sharing with the world.

* * *

"Admiral we have a problem," the Admiral was standing at the helm; he was examining the dark coastline that lay to his right. He knew it was there because it came up on the radar, but since the country wide blackout it was invisible to his eyes.

"Yes we do," The Admiral said to no one in general, "There is no moon out tonight."

"Yes sir that is one," The sailor said distraught, "it is about that fishing vessel that we were watching on the long range."

"Yes, the _Katori. _What about it?" The Admiral said, turning a weary eye on the young man that stood next to him.

"It disappeared without a trace, but we did receive a single word."

"What was that?"

"Americans." The Admiral remained silent as he watched the young man fidget with the trim on his khaki pants.

"Is anything showing up on the satellite?" The Admiral removed his captain's cap and ran his fingers through his thick graying hair. This was supposed to be his last deployment before retirement, but with the way things are looking, that will not happen any time soon.

"No sir."

"Alright, send the Escort Squadron One and Five to the last known location of the fishing vessel, I will relay it to the General and see if we can get more in the area from Kure and Ominato as backup. We keep our force on the planned patrol path for now. Understood?"

"Sir," The sailor bowed deeply at the waist before he turned on his heel and ran out of the bridge.

"God help us all if it truly is them."

* * *

"I was recently claimed to be the culprit at the shooting or what ever you want to call it at the College that I once worked at. It was a lie, though I was present, it was the Institutes way of silencing me from doing exactly what I am doing now; coming before the world and presenting me research." She pointed to Mayu who nodded and hit a key on the keyboard. The green screen came to life behind her but she could only see what was happening on it from the monitor that was set up in front of her. The screen showed her that a large sequence of spheres connected in a long chain appeared.

"This behind me is the structure inside the virus, it is what connects to the bodies cells and injects them with the mutation. But I have found a way to combat that." Another, smaller chain appeared and collided with the larger one, "I have finished what I first was intended to do; create an anti-virus."

* * *

Lucy had her head resting against the edge of a large steel table. The metal was cold against her fore head; she was left alone in the room while the Director went to go take care of something. Knowing that Director Kakuzawa was planning on killing Kouta and the others, she wished that there was some way of contacting them, telling them that danger was on its way. There had to be someway, she just did not know how. Still, she hoped that Kouta heeded her warning and took everyone with them and fled the city.

"Dumbass," she muttered, shaking her head as her fore head was still pressed against the table. She knew it would be too good to be true if he did leave. She sighed as she lifted her head, the door just opened to the room she was being held in.

She glared at the bastard as he walked in; his silver hair parted to the side, the twisted smile and those eyes. His eyes had a gleam in them that made even her shiver slightly. Though it could also be because she was in shorts and oversized sleeveless shirt, but she did not really care; she would give anything to tear him apart on the spot. Lucy would have to wait; it was not the right time yet.

"Queen Lucy," The Director said grinning as he set his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, "I know we haven't had the most... Pleasant of past," He leaned forward to where his mouth was just inches away from his hands, "but why can't we just put that aside and start our relationship fresh?" Lucy sat back in the chair, she stared at him from behind her bangs; it was taking a lot of self control to not attack him. In the back of her mind she was picturing his head exploding or each of his limbs being slowly torn from his body, indulging in the pleasures of watching him die.

"So what do you say we change this world for the better of our kind?" he said coyly, he was not getting the hint to back off, he was testing her patience, "we can rule this world together."

"I will consider it," She said forcefully. She held her tongue; she wanted to tell him how it was. That will have to wait.

"That is good enough for me," He leaned back, the chair creaking as he did, "because in the end, I know you will cooperate with me, and you want to know why?" Lucy remained silent, watching his every move, every hand gesture he made, "I will tell you anyways," his grin disappeared as he pointed at a spot on the table, "I know you will because you would not want to do anything to jeopardize your unborn child." Lucy gasped, now she realized what he was pointing at; the slight bump in her stomach, where hers and Kouta's child was still developing.

"Good!" He laughed loudly, "Now we are on the same page." Lucy was clenching her hands so hard underneath the table that her knuckles started turning white. This man has no limits to how low he can be.

"You wouldn't dare," She growled in a low voice, fighting back the anger.

"that my dear Lucy is up for you to decide," Director Kakuzawa stood up, gently pushing the chair back against the table, "Come," He demanded as he walked towards the open door, "there is someone I want you to meet, might enjoy meeting a long lost family member. Oh and we will get to see the end of Arakawa's little speech."

'Ok,' all she was able to get out as she hastily stood up. She was fighting back every urge to slay him while his back was turned but what he meant by meeting a long lost family member confused her.

"By the way," Kakuzawa stopped walking and kept his back to her, "I don't know if you would really want to keep that child of yours anyways."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"After tonight, it won't have a father."

* * *

Arakawa nodded to Mayu and she again hit a key on the keyboard, the screen turned off.

"The anti-virus actually attacks the virus at its source; even after the infected has been affected by it. So there are many different ways of delivering this effectively. I leave it up to the people I intend on handing the formula over to. I will be at the designated drop when I get the signal. Thank you all for your attention. Have a good night." With that the camera went dead. They remained quiet and still for a few moments; they were anticipating the door to burst open and them being met with a barrage of bullets. Nothing happened so they all relaxed.

"Huh, even a non scientific nut job like myself was able to follow that little demonstration," Bando said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well now time to pack it all up!" Mayu said cheerfully, "I hope it all went through though."

"We will see," Arakawa sighed, collecting herself after the ordeal she put herself through, "We will see." Suddenly Bando's phone went off, startling everyone and causing poor Wanta to fly out of Mayu's lap. He quickly answered it and everyone watched him; his phone rarely ever went off these days and it was mainly Arakawa and Mayu on the other side. He was only on the phone for a moment before he snapped it shut. His face was a mixture of anger and frustration. Mayu looked over at him with a questioning look.

"We are gunna have company soon."

* * *

"Come, we need to go now," Kouta said suddenly, breaking the silence between he and Nana. They were still at the top of the concrete steps, underneath the star lit sky.

"Wha-"Nana began, but Kouta cut her off to be silent.

"Riots are starting back up again," He whispered, placing a finger up to his lips, "it's not safe for you out here anymore." It was clear that either was Kouta; sirens echoed across the once silent city, and there were shouts coming from a distance down the street but were slowly getting louder. It could be just simple rioters, or it could be a mob searching for any diclonius. Either way he was not willing to take the risk.

Kouta stood up and quickly brushed himself off before he helped Nana to her feet. The two of them went down the flight of stairs as silently as they could. Upon reaching the street they began to run as fast as they could until at least Kouta thought it was safe for them to walk. They still had to be careful because there were certain to be other mobs running rampant about the streets.

"I wonder if it was ok for us to not go and help Miss Arakawa out," Nana whispered as she walked closely behind Kouta. He looked over at his shoulder but in the dim light could not get a clear look at her. Hell he was barely able to see where he was going in the first place. It was a miracle he even found the steps to the cemetery in the first place.

"I'm sure it is," Kouta whispered reassuringly, he slowed his pace because the sirens and gunfire were faint and distant by now, "why did you decide not to go with them? You seemed excited to help out."

"I know," she admitted softly, "I also did not feel right leaving you by yourself. I know all this is happening has been hard on you." she sped up and wrapped her arms around him. Kouta stopped walking instantly and fell into her hug.

"Thank you Nana," Kouta whispered, he really needed that; Nana, Mayu, Nozomi and even little Wanta made him feel loved which helped him all together. He looked up to the sky and as he did, a single shooting star streaked across it. Closing his eyes he made a wish; he wanted nothing but his wish to come true. _I wish you would come home to me Kaede, _Kouta thought as he droned out the sounds around him.

"What is that?" Nana asked loudly stepping back and looking over her shoulder towards the coast, there was a new sounds mixed in with the others. This one was more consistent and much deeper. It was getting louder by the second.

"I don't know," Kouta replied unsure of what he was hearing. The sound became that of a rhythmic thumping; as if something was slicing through the air. Though there questions were soon answered when the sound was directly above. The noise became so loud and a torrential down trust of air caused them to duck their heads and cover their ears. There was another sound mixed in too, the sounds of a jet engine; a helicopter. The helicopter had come from the direction in which they were headed.

"Kouta," Nana said with urgency. She stood up and watched the red and white flashing lights get further and further away, "we need to go help Mayu and the others,"

"Why, what's wrong Nana?" Kouta stood up and watched as well.

"I don't know," She said in desperation, "I just have this feeling that we are all in danger."


End file.
